Midnight Assassins
by FinalPower
Summary: A group of Pokemon assassins who go around killing and stealing for the right price. They're by no means "Evil", as they have enough common sense to know not to kill without a sound reason. These stories tells of there lives when they're not out on missions, along with other lives that are connected to them.
1. Members of the Team

Lynn(Mudkip)-The first member and Leader of the Midnight Assassins. She decided to start this group when she and her sister were abandoned 3 years ago by their trainer, who they believe is cold. Being the leader, she has final say on 't let her cute face fool you, she'll drown you if given a reason.

Nineve(Totodile)-Second member of the group and younger sister of Lynn. She's vicious and deadly, unafraid to get blood on her scales and teeth. She acts like she doesn't care, but she cares a lot for her teammates, especially her big sister Lynn.

Hazel(Snivy)-Third Member of the group. She enjoys flirting and teasing guys, but under all that joy is a girl waiting to rip apart any who pisses her off. Despite her flirting, she actually has a mate, a Scrafty named Tonnio. They became True mates she told her "Origin Story" to her teammates.

Adara(Cyndaquil)-Fourth member of the group. She prefers to get things done with style and grace. She's usually seen dancing around her enemies to dodge and attack. No one in the group knows how she's able to dance like she does, but they enjoy watching her.

Fiala(Treecko)-Fifth member of the group. Although soft-spoken and Often shy, one shouldn't take her lightly. She'd kill in cold blood if any harm were to come to her two "children", Nixie and Trix.

Kenna(Charmander)-Sixth member of the group. She has an intense desire to protect any and all her teammates, even at the cost of her own life. She also loves to dance and take practice lessons with Adara, so that when she finds her true mate,she'll have many different ways of teasing him...

Celosia(Chimchar)-Seventh Member of the group. She's the the best thief in the group and she knows this, so she's always willing to do missions that involve thievery in some way. On her ears are a pair of ruby earrings that she got from her good thieving buddy, a Sableye named Azarias.

Xylan(Chikorita)-Eighth Member of the group. He decided to join the team years ago to escape from his past, something he's still running from. What he doesn't know is that a very old friend of his, Semillas the Whimsicott, is looking for him. Although he's really a guy, he's pretending to be a girl, which is pretty hard to do when he's surrounded by so many cute females.

Vesta(Torchic)-Ninth member of the group. This feisty Torchic can often be pushy and aggressive when things are going wrong, with often comes back to bite her when she's to occupied by anger to dodge in-coming attacks. She also gets a bit touchy when it comes to how she ended up in the group, usually changing to subject to avoid it.

Arrosa(Bulbasaur)-Tenth member of the group. The other girls often get at her for being TOO trusting,her trusting attitude is what causes most guys to avoid the team at all cost, as most of them have had a bad beat down.

Nerice(Piplup)-Eleventh member of the group. Because of her bossy attitude and the pride of her species, its difficult to make friends or find a mate like the others. But over the years, she's been getting less and less bossy and more friendly.

Tana(Tepig)-Twwelfth member of the group. She greatly enjoys doing all the cleaning and organizing of files and books in the base. Despite her usually happy nature, she'll go off like a rocket if you screw up her work.

Marella(Squirtle)-Thirteenth member of the group. This laid-back squirtle rarely ever shows worry or fear, preferring to stay relaxed in difficult situations. This attiude often rubs off on the other girls when they have no missions for the day.

Janna(Turtwig)-Fourteenth member of the group. She comes from a line of powerful Grass-types, and as such, is a bit oppressive of her true power. She's afraid if she goes all out she'll seriously hurt someone.

Nebulia(Oshawott)-Fifteenth member of the group. She has a potential to be strong, but is afraid to show it due to an accident many years ago with her old trainer. Its because of her inability to show any true power that he released her.

Unne(Buneary)-Sixteenth member of the group. Despite her ditzy and childish attitude, she's actually popular with males, even those outside her egg-group. The others often come to her for male troubles, but the poor Buneary often ends up hit on the head cause she's not the best advice giver.

Vida(Riolu)-Seventeenth member of the group. Don't let her cute looks fool you or you'll end up in a body bag. She hates being called "cute" and wants to be looked at as strong. With her powerful punches and kicks she can spill alot of blood while on missions. She and Nineve have a friendly rivalry to see who can kill in the most vicious way.

Souris(Pikachu)-Eighteenth member of the group. She absolutely hates to be compared to the Pikachu in the "TV show", as she feels that her species is only used by human cause of that single Pikachu, she strives to prove that she can be just as strong as he is, and maybe even become more powerful.

Chimere(Pichu)-Nineteenth member of the group. She, along with Nixie and Trix, is one of the youngest to join the team, and as such, don't get to go on many missions, the missions that they do go on mostly involve patrolling a certain area. She can't wait to go on her first killing missions.

Rossette(Eevee)-Twentieth member of the group. With her cold eyes and cute face, guys often come after her, but are quickly sent crying when they feel the sting of her tail, its been said to "Hurt like a bitch". She, like Lynn, is usually the one to send the others girls out on missions and helps to bring in money, with her Best Friend Souris, to expand their home.

Orianna(Shinx)-Twenty first member of the group. There's nothing in the world that can get this girl to stop running around, she could even run a one hundred mile marathon without ever getting tired. The others often wonder where she gets this much energy, but often come out with headaches.

Summer(Axew)-Twenty Second member of the group. No one is really sure why this jolly little Dragon-type like ice cream so much, but they don't call her out on it, until they discover a lot of there money has been spent on the frosty goodness. She and Halona often compete in friendly eating contest to see who can eat the most.

Lapis(Cubone)-Twenty Third member of the group. This silent Cubone never really speaks, but the others enjoy her company, as she never complains when they do something stupid or crazy, like pranking a Tyranitar. She also never answers the question "Where did she get her skull?", as she states that both her parents are living.

Nagina(Meowth)-Twenty Fourth member of the group. This sassy Meowth isn't afraid to state whats on her mind, even if it hurts her teammates feelings. The reason she tells the truth all the time is because lying is what got her kicked out of her old pack back in Celadon City. This attitude is what oftens causes her an "That annoying pink smudge of a Skitty" Blossom to argue. She also hates how everyone thinks she likes to chase balls of yarns and paw at cat toys.

Blossom(Skitty)-Twenty Fifth member of the group. She, like any of her other species, loves to chase rubber balls and ehr own tail, along with the tails of her teammates. Its cause of this that Nagina often swipes at the poor Skitty. Despite this playful attitude, she's not to be taken lightly, as she's a fierce and deadly fighter, her arguments with Nagina got her like this.

Brande(Growlithe)-Twenty Sixth member of the group. This adorable ball of hot fur is often seen patrolling around the base in search of any who wish to cause harm to her and her teammates. This loyal behavior is what causes the others girls to make her special steaks when ever she returns to base.

Warisha(Mareep)-Twenty Seventh member of the group. She takes great pride in her in her fleece, and as such, likes to keep any items her teammates find in it. Its mostly jewels(Which she greatly enjoys to polish) and rare coins. She zaps almost anyone that tries to reach into her fleece and take items, even if she's asleep.

Semele(Phanpy)-Twenty Eighth member of the group. She's usually the one to settle dispute between her teammates(namely Nagina and Blossom). She ones of the most well liked members of the team, as she can easily understand most arguments and settle them before they get out of hand.

Lunetta(Zorua)-Twenty Ninth member of the group. This poor Zorua just can't catch a break. She's pretty clumsy and often breaks things, which in turn cause some of the other members to yell at her. But even with this drawback, she's a powerful fighter and strives to be liked among her team.

Jupiter(Elekid)-Thirtieth member of the group. She's perhaps one of the strongest members on the team and can easily prove it by her mission records. Thought, she can get on the others nerves cause she's always going on about how she's the "Ace in the hole".

Nuraya(Vulpix)-Thirty First member of the group. Its difficult to outsmart this tricky vixen, as she usually has an answer for everything. She likes to think things through carefuly before putting a plan into motion.

Hani(Teddiursa)-Thirty Second member of the group. She's a cute and friendly teddiursa, but would kill if someone stole from her secret honey stash. She also loves to use the sweet smell of honey to attract her enemies to finish them off.

Halona(Munchlax)-Thirty Third Member of the group. She's always talking about how she and her Trainer, Ario Winston, want to open up a worldwide Noodle Shop named "Noodle's Galore". She and he have been saving up money for a few years now and almost have enough to open up there first shop.

Feriha(Wynaut)-Thirty Fourth member of the group. She's quick on her feet and quick to put her powers to use. She proud of her species ability to counter moves and enjoys being called on to go on missions.

Taura(Psyduck)-Thirty Fifth member of the group. Everyday this silly Psyduck dressed up like one of her many teammates. But she NEVER acts like them, she just puts on a costume, keeps her confused face, and just walks around while dressed like her friends.

Audra(Pachirisu)-Thirty Sixth member of the group. She's known to be the most civilized of her friends, and is one of the only two, the other being Halona, to still have a trainer. She's usually sent on "City Missions", as she's the best when it comes to navigating around the city and she knows many of the resident. She also has a secret sadistic nature that comes out when she's "On the Hunt" for the target.

Rillette(Wooper)-Thirty Seventh member of the group. This Wooper always manages to keep a smile on her face, even in the face of extreme danger. No one knows how or why she always has a smile on her face, but they don't dwell on it. They actually enjoy the seeing her smile, it usually brings a smile to there own faces.

Nixie(Azuril)-Thirty Eighth member of the group. She, like Trix, has been apart of the group since they hatched. She and the young Togepi first set there eyes on Fiala, and now see thee Treecko as there Mother, who sees no objection with this. Nixie's usually the one to keep her two friends, Trix and Chimere, out of trouble, but more often then not gets pulled along

Trix(Togepi)-Thirty Ninth member of the group. This young Togepi has quite the attitude in her. She doesn't care who you are or how strong you are, she'll fight back if challenged. This attitude oftens causes her and her "sister" to get into trouble. Fiala oftens get onto her for dragging Nixie into trouble like that, and she knows she should change, but she just can't help it.


	2. Beach Vacation(Redone)

It was a clear crystal day today in Olivine City, the sky was cloudless and the sun was shining brightly. And to top it all off, No missions today! Since the Team had today off, Nineve decided they should head down to the beach on Route 40 while the day was good and young.

They went down on the very far side of the beach so they wouldn't have to deal with any pesky human who may wanted to catch and take them away.

"Uhg.." Rossette groaned and glared at the sand as if it'll set on fire. " Why'd we have to come to the beach? It's just a bunch of water and sand..sand is NOT easy to get out of fur."

"Well 'Rosy'. "Nineve said and received a glare from Rossette. "Next time we play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide where we go, you should throw out more than paper." She grinned at the Eevee.

"I don't have fingers, damnit!" Rossette fumed and gritted her teeth, causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

"Its alright Rossette, I don't even have ARMS!~" Rillette said and twirled around, the Wooper then jumped into the water and started splashing around wildly.

Rossette sighed and ran a paw across her face. "I'm gonna go rest under a tree and just…relax." She turned and walked from the girls, heading to the wooded area and lied down under a tree.

"Well girls, this is a rare day indeed, so lets just relax and enjoy while we can, who knows when we'll get another day like this?" Lynn mused as the other girls cheered and went off to do there own things.

Lynn started walked down the beach in deep thought when Unne bounded up beside her, the Buneary waited till the right time to talk to her.

"Something on your mind, Boss?" Unne asked the Mudkip and tilted her head.

"A male…ever since Nineve met that Squirtle..-Caspian I believe- she's been pestering ME into finding a mate." Lynn answered and looked at Unne. "You're popular with the males around here, any ideas?

"Hmmm.." Unne closes her eyes and started rubbing her chin, being in deep thought…or so it seemed. "Shake that money maker!"

"..What?"

"Shake that funky booty!~"

"…What?"

"Weeeeell…from what I've seen in humans, some guys like it when you shake your butt at them, it makes them wanna "tap" that!~" Unne said and nodded her head.

"I am NOT shaking my ass just so some desperate male can mount me!" Lynn narrowed her as at her Buneary partner.

"Ok ok!.. Hmm.." Unne went back to thinking for a few seconds. "Make up!"

"No."

"Hair cut?"

"I don't HAVE hair."

"Right right…new cloth?"

"I don't wear cloth either.."

"Right! How could I forget? Umm..present yourself..?"

"No way in hell!"

"Ok ok! No need to yell. Oh!.. Have you ever thought about dating another girl?"

A tick mark appeared on Lynn's head as she closed her eyes and growled deeply, and then…

POW!

"_That's what I get for asking Unne ,of all Pokemon, for male problems. Guess I'm on my own, unless one of the others can help._" Lynn thought to herself as she continued down the beach while her eyes twitched with annoyance. She had left Unne facedown in the same with a large red paw print on her forehead. She also noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from the bushes but decided to ignore them as she REALLY wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the other side, Arrosa was nudging Rossette to try and awaken her, but to no avail.

The Bulbasaur puffed up her cheeks. "Why won't she wake uuuup?" Arrosa nudged her some more. "And why does she act so differently when she's asleep?"

"Oh stop it..I'm no different than any other Eevee..~" She giggled in her sleep as a red tint appeared over her cheeks. "You're my best friend too, Souris..now my dear friend, lets allow these boys to take us on our dates..~"

"ROSSETTE!" Yelled Arrosa, this caused her to get stares from the other girls, as well as Rossette jolting up.

"Huh..?!" Rossette looked around frantically for danger, seeing none, she looked back to Arrosa. "What is it..? I was having the best dream.."

"I never knew Souris was your best friend.."

"Well of course she is, I talk to her more then I do the rest of you. Sure I talk to you all, but her…we usually see eye-to-eye, much like you and Summer, speaking of which…shouldn't you be playing with that happy Axew?

"I shoooould..but I just thought I'd come and tell you about those two boys." Arrosa answered and pointed down the beach with her vines to a Jolteon and Umbreon who seem to be running around and chasing each other.

"..You woke me up to introduce to a couple of males?"

"Well yea..some of us have agreed that you need to lighten up. Hazel even said that you need to get laid…whatever that means.." Arossa titled her head as she tried to figure out what it meant.

"I'm gonna kill that snake.." Rossette growled as she got up and stretched. She then looked down the beach at the two males. "I suppose I could meet them…but any funny business and I'll rip there tongues out."

She got up and made her way down the beach, leaving behind a Bulbasaur who still trying to figure out what it means to "get laid". She made herself known to the two males and struck up a conversation, she learned that Umbreon was named Asterion and Jolteon was named Tyzair. They, along with there trainer or "Boss" as they called him, are bounty hunters. They had the day off just like the Assassins, so they decided to come and relax on the beach while there trainer went to turn in there latest bounty.

Rossette explained to them her life as an Assassin, they had called her 'Awesome', which weireded her out a bit as most males would be put off by it. Deciding she liked there company, she stayed and played games with them, even if she deemed them 'childish', but they were fun nonetheless.

* * *

Back on the other side, Fiala was making sure the three youngest of the team would stay out of trouble.

"Now, no talking to anyone you don't know, no wondering off to far, no going out to far in the water.." The Treecko practically ordered them.

"Fialaaaaa.." Whined Trix who had her stubby arms crossed. "We know, we know.."

Fiala patted the Togepi's on the head gently. "That's what you always say and then you get into trouble, remember when we went to the National Park?

"Hey! Those stupid Pidgey were asking for it! If we wanna climb a tree who're they to stop us?" Argued Chimere as she crossed her arms as well.

"You should have climbed a different tree, most Pokemon don't like it when others go into there territory.. We got into a lot of trouble that day seeing as we knocked out most of them and killed a few.." Said Fiala as she put down a beach towel.

"Oh let the children play, Fiala. I doubt anyone's gonna try anything while we're all around here." chimed in Hani who was licking honey off her paws.

"I know, I know..I just don't want them getting hurt.. I look after them like they're my own children.." Fiala sighed to herself.

"We'll be careful, we promise not to cause ANY trouble." Nixie gave a sweet smile up at her pseudo Mother, who in turn smiled back at the little Azuril.

"Ok you three, go and play!~" Fiala dumped a bunch of there beach toys out, the three young girls ran up, grabbed some of them, and then ran a short distance away to play with them.

"Now was that so hard? You gotta stop worrying so much, one of these days those girls will be going out on there own missions, you can't hold there hands forever.." Hani said as she finished off the rest of her honey.

Fiala turned and smiled at the Teddiursa. "I know that, that's why I'm spending as much time with them right now as I can, but I'll let them play by themselves right now and play with them later."

"Good, let them live a little.~" And with that, the two girls just sat there, chatting and giggling while the three younger girls played.

"I'm gonna win!" Chimere yelled as she jumped up and hit the beach ball back to Trix.

"In your dreams, Chu!" Retorted Trix as she knocked the ball back as hard as she could.

"Is that the best you go-Wha!" Instead of hitting the ball back, she ended up tripping and falling, the ball sailing over her and into the ocean behind her.

"Uh-oh.." Nixie sighed as she hopped closer to the shore.

"Oops." Trix said carelessly as she joined Nixie.

"Oops?! You just knocked our ball into the water, now we'll never get it back.." Said a downcasted Nixie as Chimere got up and spat out some sand.

"Pshaw!" Chimere waved her paw at them. "We can get it back, Big sister's been teaching me how to swim, so I'll just go out there and get it myself."

"B-but said not to go out to the deep part.."

"I'm pretty sure I can lift the ball up.." Trix said and held out her arms, trying to pull up the ball with Psychic…but ends up failing and sending the ball out further.

"Awww, I can't swim THAT far!" Chimere screamed while she stomped her foot in the sand.

"I..don't think we have to.." Nixie motioned towards the ball, which was suddenly getting closer.

"Oh sweet!" Trix held out her hands to grab the ball, only for the ball to jerk backwards out of her reach "Hey! Stupid ball.." The Togepi complained.

"Guess the ball just doesn't like you..~" Chimere giggled and held out her arms to grab the ball, but ended up with the same result. "Stupid ball, don't do that!" she stomped her feet some more.

"Maybe the ball doesn't like you either..?" Nixie said lowly.

"Like heck it doesn't!"

"The ball doesn't like any of you!" Came a voice in front of them.

The girls looked forward to see the beach ball rising out of the water, and under it was a Krabby, laughing at them.

"Hey, you stupid crab, give us our ball!" Chimere pointed and glared at the Krabby.

"Why should I? This toy came into the ocean, OUR territory, a stupid mouse like you could never hope to get it." The Krabby stuck his tongue out and started passing the ball between other Krabby they came above the water, mocking the three girls.

"Ok that's it, dumb crab!" Chimere screamed and shot out a thundershock, shocking all the Krabby, she then rubbed her cheeks as she hurt herself a bit.

"M-maybe you shouldn't have done that.." Nixie was now backing up as the Krabby turned and glared at them, they dropped the ball and moved onto shore, surrounding them.

"Bad move, Pichu.."Said one of the Krabby.

"We were just trying to play, but now you're gonna get it.." With that, they opened their pincers and started unleashing a torrent of Bubblebeams, attacking from all directions and not giving the girls a time to dodge.

This lasted only a few seconds, when they were done the girls were sitting back-to-back to each other, soaked and panting slightly.

"I hate Krabby..cheating things.." Trix groaned as she and the other two got up. Just when they did, a few Kingler came up to shore, observing the chaos that just played out.

"Just got here and already attacking the land dwellers..well done, son." The Kingler grinned down at one of the Krabby.

"Well we wouldn't have had to if this dumb rat didn't attack us." He said and pointed to Chimere.

"Ah..so you attacked my son.."

"Yea, so what? And who're you?" Chimere asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm king around here, young rat."

"Pfft..just because 'king" is in your name doesn't mean you ARE a king, oversized shrimp.."

The Kingler's eyes narrowed as he glared at the three. "You should learn your place, whelp.."

"We already know our place, and its NOT serving under some wannabe king." Trix chided and glared right back.

"Someone should really teach you brats a lessons.." The Kingler said menacingly.

"Bring it on then, 'kingy'! Chimere and Trix challenged, Nixie just meeped and hid behind the two.

"Woah woah woah!" Fiala ran up and stood between the girls and the Kingler. "What's going on here?!"

"These two whelps attacked my child and his friends.." Growled the Kingler.

"I'm pretty sure there's just been a misunderstanding.." Fiala tried to calm him.

"Misunderstanding?! They insulted my kingship!" He lifted up his large pincer and hit an unsuspecting Treeko. She reeled back and held her head, a bit of blood could be seen.

"A-are you alright, ..?!" Nixie quickly ran to Fiala's side, the little Azuril clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm alright.." She slowly looked up at the laughing Kingler, her usually innocent look filled with anger. She ran up and grabbed the Pincer by its arm, picking up and swinging it around while she continuously uses Giga Drain. After a few seconds, she finally let go and let the tired Kingler go, making him skid across the water and slam into a rock, a few cracks showing in his shell.

"Who's next?" Fiala glared around at the Krabby and Kingler, daring any of them to attack, some actually did try to attack, but were instantly brought down by a Thunderbolt.

"Hey, you can't start this party with out me!" Jupiter ran up while spinning her arms quickly, building up more electricity.

Fiala smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I wouldn't dream up it, now lets show these crustaceans not to mess with our young.."

"Hell yea!" The Elekid ran forward as some of the Kingler and Krabby tried to escape while more of them came up out of the water, Jupiter went around Thunderpunching them to the sand while Fiala sent out Energy Balls.

"What the HELL is going on over here?!" Souris asked as she and the other girls looked upon the chaos, Rossette even stopped playing with her new male friends when she heard the commotion.

"Ain't it obvious? Its time to kick ass and take names!" Vida grinned and the Riolu joined the fray instantly, the rest of the girls gave each other confused looks until Chimere Trix and Nixie made there way over.

"Chimere..what the hell happened over here?" Souris asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"These stupid crabs are mad cause I attacked a few of there Krabby when he wouldn't give us our ball back." She jerked a thumb to the knocked out Kingler. "And the wannabe king attacked Fiala, and that's how this started."

The Pikachu face palmed and stared down at the three. "I knew I should have looked after you..you girls always seem to get into trouble.."

"It's not OUR fault, we were just playing when that Krabby stole our ball!" Trix argued back as she waved her arms around.

"Seems that doesn't matter right now, lets get in there and teach those crabs a lessons!" Vesta grinned and jointed in the fray as well.

"We might as well, maybe this'll be fun.~" Adara added and joined in with the Torchic. The Cyndaquil started spewing fireballs along with her fire-type friend.

Within a few minutes, the girls were having what seemed to be an all out war with the Krabby and Kingler, attacks were flying left and right. They had kept the three younger girls back as they didn't have the stamina to keep attacking.

"Hey there, handsome..~" Hazel walked up to a Krabby she had just used Attract on, the Snivy was giving him a seductive smile.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?~" She asked alluringly and rubbed his chin, causing him to tense up.

"Y-yes.." He was grinning like a fool when he answered.

"Well then…" she pressed her nose against his while rubbing his chin gently. "Take your friends and leave!" She then quickly jumped back and spun around, whacking the Krabby back into the ocean while her tail was glowing green, using Leaf Blade.

"Sweet.." Nineve grinned and thrust her claws into a Kingler's shell, picking up over her head and tossing it into a boulder in the water, the Kingler's shell cracked as it dropped into the water.

"Don't leave ME out of this!" Vida screamed while she was in the air, she came down on top of a cowering Kingler and pushed him into the sand, she then hopped of the Kingler and kicked it clear into the ocean, watching it skid across the water and slam into a rock. A larger crack appeared on this Kingler.

The rest of the girls looked at there three teammates display of power and then all grinned at each other, soon enough this became a big game. The girls were now actually trying to see who could cause the biggest crack on a Krabby or Kingler shell, they called it they're "Breaking Contest".

The whole side of the beach was filled with the bodies of the knocked out Krabby and Kingler, large cracks were in there shells, some even had holes. While most of the Krabby and Kingler were trying to get back into the water, some were unmoving, clearly they couldn't handle getting there shells cracked.

"Maybe you kids shouldn't go off by yourselves anymore, you seem to get in a lot of trouble.." Lynn said as she bit off a piece of crabby meat.

"We're sorry..we were just playing and things got out of hand.." Nixie's ears drooped as she looked away.

"Its ok, darling, just try and be more careful next time.~" Adara smiled and winked at the three.

"Fine fine, we'll try to stay out of trouble next time, but it usually comes to us." Chimere nodded and ate her own crabby meat.

"Well 'Rosy'.." Nineve began. The Totodile then turned and looked at her Eevee teammate. "Didja enjoy yourself?"

"I supposed I did enjoy myself, it wasn't a TOTAL bore..and I did meet a couple of boys.." Rossette smiled and blushed slightly, remembering her time with Asterion and Tyzair.

"Oh! You gonna pick one of them to be your mate?!~" Hazel scooted beside Rossette with a smile.

Rossette slowly turned her gaze to Hazel, an angry glint in her eyes. "Hazel...did you tell Arrosa I needed to 'get laid'?

"I.." The Snivy sensed the Eevee's bad intentions and hopped up, then started to back away. "I was just kidding, Rosy.."

"Hazel…" Rossette got up as well and inched closer to her.

"Xylan said it too! He said you needed a good lay!"

Said Chikorita spat out his Krabby meat and looked at the two. "What?! I-"

"You two!" Rossette gritted her teeth and stared the two Grass-type down.

"Better run you two, before she gets her paws on ya.." Kenna said to them, the Charmander was giggling along with her teammates.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Xylan screamed as he and Hazel ran away from there fuming teammate, the rest of the girls just sat back and laughed at the 'show'. Safe to say that they won't be forgetting about this day for a very long time.

* * *

Well, there you have it, decided to redo the first chapter. When I first started it I was pretty nervous, so nervous that I made it short. Anyway, hope I did good.


	3. Boyfriends

It was a clear, cloudless night, there was a slight breeze and you could hear the leaves rustlings all around. The moon was shining brightly, just as brightly as the stars twinkling in the sky. Tonight, some of the girls were bored and had decided to find some guy friends. With that in mind, they found some abandoned homes in the forest, as they felt the houses would give more room.

* * *

Nineve was in a small, one-story house. Old papers were scattered all around, as if the old owner worked at home. The Totodile's sitting in a worn out desk in the main room with her feet propped up with one over the other, sitting across from her in a stool is a Squirtle, by the name of Caspian, trying to 'score'.

"So anyway, I finally kicked my big brother's ass and got him to stop teasing me about being unevolved." He said with a grin and winked flirtatiously.

"…" She remained silent through his whole story, but he can see her arms moving behind the desk.

"Hey! Weren't you listening to me? I just told you this awesome story and you give no comment?" He asked, feeling insulted.

"…" She still remained silent, not even bothering to look at him.

"Dammit, listen to me!" He yelled and got up, kicking over his stool.

"**AHA! **I got it!" She shot out of her chair and slammed a complete Rubix Cube on the desk, this causing the Squirtle to yelp and fall on his butt.

"W-what the hell, you crazy bitch?!" He yelled and jumped back up.

"Huh? Oh, I got bored about halfway through your story so I started on this Rubix Cube. Didn't think I'd finish it this fast.." She said with a shrug, ignoring his glaring.

"Boring?! How was that boring?! Why'd you invite me here if you aren't even gonna talk to me?!" He slammed his hands on the desk and glared daggers at her.

"In all honesty..I thought you'd be a lot more fun to talk to, looks like I was dead wrong.." She ignored his glaring once again, getting up and walk around the room, running her claws along the walls and leaving deep marks.

"I'll give you some excitement then.." He turned from the desk and tackled her to the ground, quickly rolling her over to lock eyes with her. "How's this for excitement, babe?" He questioned and grinned down at her.

"Oh? You're gonna rape me?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, giving him a toothy grin.

"W-what?! No! Crazy babe..i'm just trying to give you some excitement." He said and grinned back.

"I see..well then.." Her grin vanished and she kicked the Squirtle off, she hopping back up and baring her claws and fangs. "Don't bore me then..this could be really fun.." She then ran at him to deliver a Slash.

"Bring it! I'll make sure to make this fun!" He smiled and ducked out of the way, heading butting her in the side. She slid back and quickly caught herself, Firing off a Water pulse that hit in the face, confusing him.

"My my my..can't attack me now, can you?" She teased as she watched him wobble around, giggling a bit to herself.

"S-shut up and stand still so I can hit you.." He wobbled around in place and held his head, trying to focus. He looked at her but saw double, then fired a Hydro pump that completely missed and broke a hole through the wall.

"Gonna have to do better than that.." She gave another toothy grin and ran at him, slashing him across the shell and sending him flying into a wall. The house wobbled a bit but they payed it no mind, both clearly enjoying their little 'battle'.

"You kidding? I haven't even started yet, babe.." He snapped out of confuse and quickly took aim, firing a point-blank Hydropump and shooting her into a wall,, the house wobbled some more and a piece of the roof fell in.

"Crap..-Yikes!" She quickly hopped up when some of the roof fell around her, trapping her. "Dammit, I didn't think this house was THAT old!" She started slash at the fallen roof furiously to clear it away.

"Relax, babe, I got ya!" Caspian yelled from the other end and fired a continues Hydro pump to clear it away as more of the roof fell in around them. As soon as enough was cleared, he ran over and took her hand. "So..come here often?" He grinned and winked at her despite the situation.

"Get me out of here, idiot!" She yelled and and grabbed his outstrech hand, he pulled her out of the spot and jumped through the window, the house finally collapsing and bring up a ton of the dust. They coughed and waved some of it away until it cleared, then they fell on their backs, head-to-head.

"That was..intense..but exciting..." She said to him and smiled up at the night sky.

"Yea..told you I'd make it fun.." He answered back as he smiled up at the night sky as well.

"So…same time tomorrow..?" She said with a smile in her voice, also having a slight blush across her face, she was happy the darkness hid it. She then rolled over onto his side to face him.

"..Hell yea.." He rolled over a bit and faced her as well, smiling widely.

"Good..tomorrow better be just as good.." She said in a soft voice and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and quickly turn over to hide it. She giggled at him and rolled over onto her back to stare at the sky once more.

* * *

Meanwhile in two-story abandoned home not to far from them, Hazel was sitting in a room with many old posters on the wall and even the ceiling, it looked like it belong to teenager who was rushed out of the home. She was sitting on a rather large, worn out bed that looked like it could fall at any moment, but it was still pretty soft so she didn't care. Her guy hasn't arrived yet so she's just sitting in boredom.

"Where IS heee..?" She sighed and looked upon all the different posters.

"I've been missing him for weeks now, he better have a good reason for making me wait for so long.." She lied back on the bed but then quickly shot back up as she heard the door in the main room closed. "Tonnio? I'm in here!~" She yelled out to the main room.

"Hey! Sorry about being late..I had another match today that I couldn't get out of.." What came in was a tough, handsome Scrafty that had a far scars across his chest. He was hiding something behind his back as he walked into the bedroom.

"Tonnio!~ Its alright..i'm just glad you're here.." She giggled and hopped off the bed and ran up and embraced him in a loving hug.

"What? I'd do anything to see my Hazel.." He said sat his gift behind his back and returned the hug, then pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

"So whats that behind your back?" She asked when they finally broke their kiss, looking up at him with a soft and warm smile.

"Weeell..I think its something we'll BOTH like." He said and picked her up bridal style,carrying her towards the bed.

"W-wait, I don't think we're ready for th—" He had placed a finger over her lips to shush her and then sat her on the bed. She looking a little nervous.

"Relax, I didn't mean THAT.." He chuckled and then went back to scoop up a black box, but kept it hidden from her view.

"O-oh..that's good..we're really not ready.." she blew out a puff of air and smiled down at him.

"Now Hazel..I love you, and..well.." a blush appeared on his face as he tried to talk to her, he turned away from her so she couldn't see.

"I love you too, Tonnio..you can say anything you need to say.."she said and smiled warmly at him.

"I-I know, its just..I don't..umm..don't know how to ask this.." He sighed and kept looking away, now wishing he could bang his head against a tree.

Hazel hopped down from the bed and hugged him from behind. "Its ok, Tonnio..you can ask me anything you need to ask.."She buried her face in his backed and smile.

"I know that..but this is..very important and I don't wanna screw up.." He sighed once more and looked down at the black box.

"You can do it..you're the bravest guy I know.." She let him go and stepped back, pressing her back to the bed.

"_Ok..its now or never.."_ He thought to himself and then quickly spun our and got on one knee, opening the box and revealing an Emerald Ring. "H-Hazel..will you..be my life mate..?" He asked nervously and stared at the floor.

"I-I.." She stuttered and turned away, unsure how to answer.

"You..don't want too..I understand.." He said sadly and then got up, closing the box.

"N-no..! Its not that.." She turned away from him and looks down, thinking.

"You..don't love me?" He asked, and put his hand on her shoulder

She quickly turned back towards him in surprised. "of course I love you! I just..don't think I'm ready for that yet..." She said and looked away.

"Ah..I understand..I guess I may have rushed this.." He said and put the ring away, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Its ok, Toni..I love you.." she smiled up at him and held his hand.

"Love you too..guess I should take this ring back.." He smiled down at her as well, locking eyes with her.

"No..you should keep it..we'll be ready one of these days.." *she pulled him into a warm hug and burried her face into his chest.

"Yea..i'll put it on my dresser so I can look at it every night and think of you.." He returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Toni.." She smiled up at him and pulled him into another deep kiss, this one lasting longer.

"I think..we should go out and eat." He said when they finally parted. "Gardevoir Palace sound good?" He asked and grinned at her.

"Sounds wonderful.~" She winked at him.

"Good! I'm buying." He picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door, both chuckling and giggling into the night.

* * *

As the happy couple walked into the forest, they didn't notice the Magby going into the nearby two-story house. The inside of the house was just as old as the others, but this one looked as if it belonged to a personal gym trainer. It had everything you would need, from punching bags hanging from the ceiling and many different sized weights laying all over the floor. A few treadmills along the walls and an old broken TV citing on a stand in the corner of the wall.

"Bout time you got here, Huo!" Called Jupiter as the Magby walked through the front door.

"Well sorry..its not easy to sneak away from my Trainer when she's usually training all day.." He said and closed the door, while watching the Elekid lift some heavy looking weights.

"Then you should have knocked the little bitch out and got out of there like the 'man' you claim to be!" She told him as she added more weight to her bar and then lifted it up.

"Aww, you missed me so much you want me to knock out my own trainer?" He grinned and crossed his arms, teasing her.

"Don't start with me, Huo…" She growled lowly and went to work on one of the punching bags.

"Admit iiit..you missed me..that's exactly why you called me out here.." He said and kept teasing. Smiling to himself.

"I mean it, Huo..I swear if you keep this up I'm gonna call you "Assface" when you evolve.." She thunder punched the punching bag right off its chains and into the wall.

"I missed you too, Jupiter!~" He quickly spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips, causing her to stiffen up and freeze in place. He then chuckled and pulled back, looking at her shocked expression.

"Y-you..i'm gonna.." She chocked out words with a deep blush over her face.

"I think its pretty cute when you blush.." He winked and reached out and rubbed her cheek gently, she flinched at his touched and turned away from him.

"D-do that again and I swear I'll kill you, you assface.." She almost yelled and stayed turned away, not wanting to make eye contact.

He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're just nervous, Jupiter..I won't hide my feelings if you don't hide yours.." He told her in a soft voice, hinting at his own feelings..

She spun and turned towards him, finally locking eyes. "Wait..do you…?" She asked, the blush still on her face, but not as red.

"I..guess its not a secret anymore, huh..?" He grinned nervously, a blush on his face that's hidden by his red fur.

"When did you start..?" She stepped a little closer to him, still locking eyes.

"Can't remember when..its been a quite a while..I know how self-centered you can be sometimes..but you obviously care about your friends a lot more then you let on..why else would you step in for Chimere and rescue her from that Krabby?" He smiled warmly at her and held her hands tightly.

Her eyes widened a bit. "How'd you—"

"Rosette told me..she told me everything that happened that day.." He told her before she could finished her question.

"I..see..Ok..its true..I do feel that way about you..but..can it really work? We're pretty different.." She looked away shyly.

"Hey now..no reason to look so down..I think we'll work..no harm in trying, right?" He turned her head back towards him and smiles again.

"Right..lets try then..maybe we WILL work.." She tightened her grips on his hand and smiled as well, both staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"Mhm..now one thing.." He told her and then pulled her into a sweet kiss, she hesitated for a while eventually gave in and kissed back. The moonlight shined down on the new couple through the window as they continued their kiss.

"I'm gonna have to get use to that.." She told him when they finally finished kissing, blushing and smiling.

"Yea, you will..I plan on doing this ALL the time.." He grinned and at her. "Now, wanna get back to lifting these weights?" He asked her.

"Yea, I'm gonna kick some ass tomorrow!" She said and starts lifting a ton of weights, just as Huo started running on a treadmill.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And please tell me if I did anything wrong.


	4. Human Encounter

It's a dark, cloudy night, the sky was covered in a blanket of darkness, but you could just barely make out the light of the moon and stars behind the clouds. It was the middle of the night, around 12 o' clock midnight, where a mysterious man is beating his poor, young daughter.

"Worthless piece of shit!" He screamed at her as he threw her to the ground harshly, causing her to moan out in pain when her head hit a tree.

"I asked you to do ONE thing, and you couldn't even do THAT right! If that damn Mother of yours hadn't begged me to keep you, you would have been dead years ago!"

"F-father, please..I couldn't do it.." She reached out to him and tried to plead, only making his angry scowl worsen.

"Shut up, worthless trash, you failed me for the last time!" He stomped on her hand, causing a loud "crack" to be heard. She screamed out and tried to pull her hand free, but he kept his foot firmly on her hand.

"I'll only tell you this once, I see you near the base again, you'll be killed on the spot. Clear? He removed his foot and allowed her to pull her hand back. She sat there and stared up at him, rubbing her badly bruised hand. "Clear?!" He then slapped her across the face to get his point across, then turning and walking away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Father, wait..! Don't leave me out here..!" She begged. But it was too late, he called out a Skarmoy and hopped on its back, flying out of the wooded area.

"Father…" She sat back against the tree and cried, too hurt and tired to took a while but she soon drifted off to sleep, twitching slightly from all the pain.

Soon morning came, a gentle breeze was in the air as Audra was coming out of town, heading through the area where the young girl is still asleep to get back to the MA's base. She then stopped suddenly as her ears twitched. She had heard someone groan.

"What was that?" The Pachirisu asked herself as she scanned the area thoroughly, she then heard another pained groan.

"Better check it out.." She turned to her left and started dashing towards the sound, and that's when she saw her. The poor young girl was laying there motionless as the sun peeked through the leaves and washed the girl's skin in light.

"A..human teenager?" She stepped a bit closer, seeing that the girl was indeed awake, but clearly in a great deal of pain. "She looks about Anthony's age..

"H-hello..?" The girl slowly turned her head towards Audra, locking eyes with her.

"…" Adura examined the girl up and down; the teenage girl has wide eyes that are the color of emeralds. She has shoulder-length silver hair that blows gently in the breeze. She is medium sized and has an hourglass build. Her skin is lightly-tanned. Her wardrobe consists of a clearly torn kimono that was once elegant and beautiful, with a butterfly design that can be seen on the parts that aren't laying in pieces.

"_I should get back to base and see if the others will help.."_ Audra thought to herself and quickly turned and dashed away, leaving the girl all alone.

"Please..come back..please help me.." She tried to reach out to Audra but the Pachirisu was long gone, the mysterious girl then passed out. A couple of hours had passed before she finally woke up again, she slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a medium-sized room, and that she was laying in a comfy bed.

"Huh..? Where am I..?" She looked around noticed that the window was half open to let the gentle breeze roll in, she also took note of the bookshelves lining the walls, and all the books sprawled out on the large 'Eeveelution' themed rug in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright, child?" A Mudkip slowly peeked in the room, the girl had been startled a bit by the voice but quickly settled. "We found you not to far from our base, you seem to have gone through a great ordeal, so we covered up all the wounds we could find.." She walked over to the bed and hopped up, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at the girl.

"A..mudkip? Where am I..?" She tilted her head slightly and looked closely at Lynn.

"You're at our team base, Audra had come back and told me about you, I couldn't very well let a young girl die in the woods."

"Oh, you saved me..thank you.." She smiled and tried to sit up, only to quickly lay back down due to the pain shooting through her body.

"Oh? You can understand me? Not many humans can do that.." Lynn smiled as well. "You should eat. Fiala! Bring our guest some food and drink!" She yelled at the door.

"Right away!" Called Fiala, it took the Treecko a few minute to make a few sandwiches and then some tea. She quickly brought it into the room and set it down on the desk beside the bed. "Hope you enjoy.~" She smiled up at the girl sweetly.

"I think I will..thank you.." She scooped up one of the sandwiches and started eating, liking the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Now tell me child, what's your name?" Lynn finally asked as she watched the girl eat.

"Stella.. Civello." She said lowly as she ate, as if uncomfortable about her last name.

Lynn's eyes widened a bit, Stella didn't notice but Fiala did. "Is something wrong..?" Fiala asked, a bit meekly.

"..No, it's not important.." Lynn said and looked away, glaring out the window.

"Are you sure..? You can talk to me.." Fiala smiled a bit and put her paw on Lynn's shoulder.

"I said it's nothing!" Lynn turned and snapped, causing Stella to looked at the two in surprise. Lynn's face softened when she saw the saddened look on her teammate's face. "Sorry..I didn't mean to snap at you like that..it's just..difficult.."

"I understand, they're just some things you don't want to talk about.." Fiala said and smiled at Lynn, causing her to smile back and then they both jumped off the bed.

"Anyway, you make yourself at home, Stella, Audra's gone out to get you some more cloth, the ones you were wearing when you got here was torn." Lynn smiled warmly up at Stella.

"Oh, o—" Stella sat up quickly and moved the covers back, revealing her completely naked body. "I'm..naked?!" She asked in shock, her face red.

"Well yes..like I just said, your kimono was torn so we had to get rid up it…besides, we're all females here, so it really doesn't matter." Lynn stated as she and Fiala began to exit the room."Now you make yourself at home, visit some of the other girls if you want, but don't put to much strain on your body." She and Fiala left the room, leaving Stella alone.

"They don't seem TOO bad..and I'd get bored sitting in bed all day.." She finished the last of her tea and examined her body, noticing the gauze wrapped around her waists and broken hand, along with the Band-Aids going up both her arms. she then climbed out of bed and stumbled slightly, dropping the cup and causing it to roll under the bed. "Aw drats.." She got down and started looking for the cup, then Xylan walked by the room and stopped.

"_Whoa..!"_ The Chikorita thought to himself, staring at Stella as she looked for the cup. His face was so red he could be mistaken for a Fire-type _"I shouldn't stare..but I wanna look…"_ He continued staring, face still red.

"I wanna—" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard footsteps behind him, he slowly turned and spotted Chimere looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" The Pichu asked innocently, a bubble cup and wand in her paws.

"N-nothing!" He nearly shouted and then bolted down the hall, running into his own room and slamming the door.

"Xylan's a pretty weird girl..and why was she so red? Its not hot in here.." She shrugged and then looked up as a shadow loomed over her, seeing Stella standing there with the empty cup in hand.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Stella put the cup down and scooped Chimere up, cradling her like a baby. "Whats your name, little one?" she stopped cradling and smiled down at Chimere.

"It's Chimere…does Lynn know you're here..humans aren't usually in here.." she tilted her head slightly and stared up at the human girl.

"Mhm, she said this Audra girl told her about me, she must be the Pachirisu I saw this morning.." Stella said and shivered slightly.

"Yea, she's a Pachirisu! She brings back so much toys for us from the city! "Chimere smiled and hopped down, leading Stella to another room down the hall, the inside was filled with toys and plushies. Like the last room, it has shelves lining the wall, but instead of books, it had even more toys.

"These are my best friends!" She ran over to the Pikachu themed rug where an Azuril and Togepi sat, both playing with toys. "Nixie and Trix!" She introduced the two.

"Hello, human!" Nixie, the Azuril, smiled. "Coming to play with us?" She tilted her head cutely.

"Maybe she can be my mighty steed!" Trix,the Togepi, grinned.

Stella giggled a little and nodded. "I don't think so..and my name's Stella." She smiled and sat down on the rug with the girls. _"I hope I get some new cloth soon..I can't walk around naked forever.." _She thought to herself as she started playing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lynn's room on the other side of the hallway, Lynn sat at her desk with Rosette, Feriha and Souris.

"So you're SURE she's not a threat?" Souris asked seriously, eying Feriha. "Cause if my little sister gets hurt.."

"Yes Souris, she's clean! I read her mind, the poor girl was thrown out into the woods by her father for refusing to kill her older brother.." The Wynaut said to the Pikachu, trying to calm her. "And she's already in a lot of pain, I can't see her trying to harm any of us.."

"Well alright, if you say so.." Souris said with her arms crossed. "But one wrong move.."

"Relax..she's not going to hurt us at all, even if she did, we outnumber her significantly, we could take her down." Lynn said as she turned her gaze onto Souris and then back at Rosette. 'So what do YOU think about her?"

"Hmm..with a human here, we ARE in danger of attracting attention..but we could use her to gather more information on areas we can't get into ourselves.." Rosette said thoughtfully with her paw stroking her chin.

"That's true, with her, we'll be able to find our targets more quickly.." Lynn said as she sat back and propped her feet onto the desk.

"Now that she's out of the way…Lynn, why don't you tell us what you know? "Rosette questioned seriously.

Lynn raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Fiala told me how you snapped at her.. I know it's not my place to ask, but I just felt I should.."

Lynn sighed and looked off to the side. "Civello..if they're who I'm thinking they are, then she is-was- part of the Ladri Infernali.." She turned back to the three girl, noticing their shocked looks.

"You mean—"

"Yes, the very same." Lynn said and interrupted Souris. "And this "Big brother" you were talking about Feriha, is most likely mine and Nineve's former trainer..son of a bitch just abandoned without telling us why.." She growled lowly.

"You don't think the girl is the same?" Souris asked and shot out of her seat, clearly concerned for her younger sister's well-being.

"No..Stella looks an awful lot like her mother..she was a kind and gentle woman..I have no idea why she married that heartless fool, and I have no doubt that Stella will be just as kind as her mother.." Lynn said to calm Souris, which it did as she sat back down.

" I say we give her a chance to prove herself..I mean, Souris, wasn't Chimere—"

"Yes, our trainer abandoned her just as Stella's father did to her..I suppose we can train her after she proves she's not going to harm us..and once she gets some cloth.." Souris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Then it's agreed, we'll give her a mission and send her out to see how she does."

"Right!" Souris, Feriha, and Rosette agreed as well and nodded their heads. The girls then got up and walked out the room, planning a mission for the human girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. :)


	5. First Mission

It was sometime in the evening, Stella was walking down the hall to Rosette's room. She finally had some new clothing, a newer, more slim kimono to be exact, only this one has stars dotted around it instead of butterflies. When she got to Rosette's room she saw the Eevee was talking to a Flareon.

"So you've finally decided what you're gonna be?" The Flareon questioned with a warm smile on her face.

"Mhm..an Espeon. The ability to read minds is a powerful thing." Rosette said with the hint of a smile on her face.

" Good! Good! It's good to know what you want to evolve into, but, are you sure? Evolution is a pretty big thing, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure. I am going to be an Espeon. Being able to read minds will help us have more successful missions." Rosette said and looked towards the door, finally seeing Stella. "Ah, their you are, Stella."

The Flareon then turned and faced Stella. "So YOU'RE Stella, pleasure to meet you, my name's Ami." She said with that same, warm smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you too, . Did you call for me, Rosette? Stella smiled at Ami and then turned to Rosette.

"That I did, I have some.."Gifts" for you." Rosette told her and then started sliding some long needles, a few small knives, and then a couple of small vials of poison.

"Nice gifts.." Stella said as she eyed the items laid before her. "What are these for?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now take em, Lynn wants to see you. I'm also pretty sure you know how to use these.." Rosette pushed the items forward carefully.

"Of course I do, I'm quite trained myself." Stella said and picked up the items, she hid the needles in her hair, the knives in on a strap on her legs and put the vials in her bra. She then walked out the room and headed for Lynn's office at the end of the hall, but then stopped as she saw a Weavile and Sneasel walk out of it.

"Hmm..so you're the new girl.." The Weavile said as he looked Stella up and down. "My name's Night, just got done talking to your "Boss". He said and raised his claw up.

"My name's Ebony!" The Sneasel said excitedly and raised her claw up as well.

"Stella Civello." She smiled and shook their claws carefully, as to not cut herself.

"Sorry about my daughter, she's just excited that she finally got to kill someone earlier.." Night chuckled slightly and looked at Ebony out of the corner of his eye.

"You shoulda been there! It was like.."**SLASH**" and.."**CLANG**"." Ebony practically yelled as she swung her claws around the air, causing Night and Stella to back off slightly.

"You..fought someone who had a weapon? Stella asked as Night restrained Ebony's arms to stop her.

"Yea! It was either "Sneak n' Kill" or be direct, so I chose direct and kicked his as—Butt…" Ebony said bashfully as Night gave her a sharp glare for her language.

"That's pretty cool.." Stella giggled at the smiling Sneasel.

"Well we shouldn't keep you, my wife, Ami, is most likely done with talking to Rosette, so we'll be taking out leave." Night bowed slightly and took Ebony's claw, dragging her down the hall.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again, but Ebony should really watch her claws.." Stella then walked into Lynn's office.

"Ah, there you are, I see you've met Night and Ebony." Lynn said as she put some papers away.

"Yea, I have, are those three part of the team?" Stella questioned

Lynn giggled slightly and shook her head. "No no, they're just good friends of ours, Night there is second in-command of his pack, whilst Ami is his wife, who was actually rescued by the pack many years ago from a rival pack."

"Cool..anymore Pokemon like him that visit?" Stella asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Of course, we know many Pokemon and even a few people. And he was visiting to give us our cut of the profit, we helped him find a target." Lynn said as she stacked some papers on her desk

"You trust other human beside me? Didn't think you liked human.." Stella had a confused look on her face.

"Now Stella, we may have been wronged by our former trainers, besides Audra of course, and Nagina never had a trainer, but we're not stupid. We know not ALL human are like that, so we use the one we know we can trust." She smiled up at Stella.

"Oh, alright..so what do you need?"

"Well Stella, we've decided to test you." Lynn leaned back slightly and propped her hind legs up on the desk.

"Test me..? Stella had yet another confused look on her face.

"Of course, we need to know if you can help us with our "job", so we've got a mission for you."

"Uh huh..well, what is it?"

"Well it seems someone wants this man dead, he's a child abuser, so it's pretty obvious why." She slide a paper across the desk, it showing the description of an older man in his late 30's, he's bald, lives in Celadon City, and as multiple warrants under his name, all for the same crime: Child abusing.

"And you want me to end him?" Stella asked as she picked up the paper and looked over it.

Lynn smiled and nodded. "Of course, the giver of this "quest" is offering a large sum of money, you'd be getting some of course, while the rest goes to us so we can add more to our home."

"Alright, I think I can kill some old guy." Stella rolled up the paper and stuck it up her sleeve.

"Good, that's what I want here, Nagina and Lapis will be going with you to see how you do on your first mission with us." Lynn nodded at the girl.

"You better not screw up, girl, I don't have 9 lives like some people think all Meowth have." Nagina said as she entered the room, rolling her eyes.

"Good luck." Lapis said stoically in the door way, her arms crossed and what seems to be a bonesword in her hands.

"I promise you I won't disappoint, I'll get this job done without a hitch." Stella said and reaches down to pet Nagina, only to have her hand batted away.

"Don't pet me girl, I'm not some house cat!" Nagina hissed lowly and walked out the room.

"Ok ok..could have just said so.." Stell said as she rubbed her hand gently, then walked out of the room and then the base with Nagina and Lapis.

* * *

It took them about three days to get from Olivine city to Celadon City over in Kanto, but when they did, Nagina started acting strangely. She always looking around, as if to make sure no one was following them.

"What's with you? Stella finally asked as Nagina glared down an alleyway.

"Nothing..I just hate Celadone City is all, and before you ask, I'm not explaining why." She said and didn't even look back at Stella, only kept glaring down the alleyways.

"Alright then.." Stella looked down an alleyway, and then ran straight into someone and fell down. "Ow..sorry about that, I got distracted.."

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either." A male voice said and reached his hand out.

Stella looked up at the boy and examined him quickly. Noticing he had Grass-green hair, wore glasses, had on a brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. On his shoulder was a Purrloin who had a purple bow around his neck.

"Thanks.." She smiled and took his hand, being lifted back up onto her feet. "My name's Stella."

"Zaire Solomon at your service." Zaire smiled at her, locking eyes with her for a bit and then turned slightly. "And this is Ashes, my Purrloin." He then looked at his shoulder and noticed the Purrloin was gone.

"Oh great, he got out of my sight again.." He started looking around frantically for Ashes. "He tends to get in trouble when I'm not watching him.."

"I'm pretty sure he won't get in THAT much trouble." Stella giggled softly and started looking around.

"Hellllo baby~" Ashes walked up behind Nagina and pulled her into his arms, holding a flower up to her face. "I thought a beauty like you would like a rose.~"

Nagina hissed and pushed him away. "Touch me again and I'll castrate you.."

"Woah, feisty…that's pretty hot.." Ashes only grinned and winked.

"Keep your distance.." Nagina turned her nose up to the air and trotted up to Stella and Zaire with Lapis, who just remained silent through the whole thing.

"Ashes, don't run off like that.." Zaire picked Ashes up and stuck him on his shoulder again.

"Purrr.." Ashes said, as Zaire is unable to understand him.

"Just don't run off again, is still angry at you for stealing some of her fruit…"

"Umm..can you tell me where "Aldo Bard" lives? Stella asked, Nagina shooting her a glare.

"That child abuser? Why would you want to see HIM?" Zaire asked as he had a curious look on his face.

"Oh no reason, my parents want me to steer clear of him, so they want me to know where he lives so I do." Stella stated matter-of-factly, smiling to herself.

"Ah..he lives just down the road in that three story house, but I'm pretty sure he's gone to work right now."

"Oh, alright." Stella smiled at him.

"Hmm, if you're not busy, would you like to come to my house? Probably shouldn't be standing around if you don't even know where he works." He smiled down at her, Ashes giving him a sly smirk.

"Umm..hold on!" Stella quickly scooped Lapis and Nagina up, walking a short distance away and then put them back done. "Alright, what should we do?"

"Wait." Lapis said and stared up at her.

"I agree, he'll most likely be home some time later tonight, so we'll know where he is. Plus, it's easier to not get caught in the darkness. And I wouldn't mind getting out of this cold air.." Nagina said.

'Alright then, I don't much like the cold either.." Stella turn back around and walked over to Zaire Ashes with Nagina and Lapis. "Alright, we'll come, I just hope it's not cold in there too."

"Nah, I usually keep the hot air on during this time of year, I don't like waking up to the cold. " Zaire chuckled as Ashes grinned, happy that his "kitty" would be staying longer. Zaire then turned around and started walking down the street. "C'mon then, my house isn't that far away."

Stella, along with Nagina and Laps, followed Zaire to his house, which was a two-story house with a small garden in front, a Whimsicott floating around and working on it.

"Hey there, Semillas, how's the garden?" Zaire asked the Whimsicott as she water some of the flowers.

"Cott! Cott!" Semillas called and waved, smiling at her trainer and his new friends.

"That's good, you're doing a beautiful job on it." He smiled and walked inside, Stella following with her two companions. The inside of the house looked normal, pictures of family member and various Pokemon hung on the wall, in the corner was a video phone, the other corner had a bookshelf full of trophies, along with a few medals. The house also looked really clean, as if no speck of dust has ever touched any surface.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'm gonna go make some tea." Zaire said and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, I will. "Stella sat down on the couch and just looked around the room.

"Hello there, kitty, seems we'll be spending more time together.~" Ashes scooped Nagina into his arms once more, holding her close.

"I thought and I told you I'd castrate you if you touched me again?" She shot him a glare and squirmed in his grip.

"Shhhh, relax, kitty, before this day is over you'll be ALL over me.~" He then licked her lips gently, causing her to stiffen up.

"I..will cut you..and I won't stop.." She punched him away and quickly ran over to Stella and Lapis, who were just watching TV.

"She so wants me." Ashes said to himself and wiped off a bit of blood off his lip, then quickly ran upstairs.

"That cat is really getting on my nerves.." Nagina said as she glared up the stairs Ashes went up.

"Love is strange." Lapis kept her eyes on the TV, her voice just as stoic as ever.

"Well I don't plan on loving him back.." Nagina hopped up onto the couch and curled up. Zaire then walked into the room with a tray with two glasses and two bowls.

"Sorry..didn't have much tea left, hope you like soda, and I got berry juice for the Pokemon." He smiled and put the tray down on the table.

"That's fine, soda sounds great." Stella smiled back and took a sip from her own glass, Nagina lapping from her bowl, as well as Lapis.

Without much else to do that day, the two just started talking about little bits of their lives. Apparently, Zaire is a retired trainer who now works as a Botanist, he's won quite a few medals and special flowers at competitions , including some Gracideas. His other pokemon are out and about on their own, he doesn't worry that they'll get in trouble. He and Semillas are usually working on the garden, as she just loves working with flowers. It was now sometime past 8:00, Aldo Bard would be home right about now…

"Well, I should be going now, it's getting late.." Stella said as she looked at the clock.

"yea, alright, I hope I get to see you again.." He sounded a bit saddened at this and watched Stella get off the couch.

"Yea, me too.." She then suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me!" And with that, she ran out the door with Lapis and Nagina, leaving behind a flustered Zaire.

"I knew you liked that boy." Lapis said as they stood outside in the dark.

"What? I don't like him, I was just repaying him for serving us..now c'mon, we gotta find this guy.."

"Sure you were." No one could see Lapis grinning under her skull.

"You two go on ahead..I have to check something out.." Before the other two could protest, she took off down an alleyway.

"Guess it's just us two then.." Stella looked down at Lapis who only nodded, then began walking down the street until they came up to Aldo's house, which was a three-story house. "I guess even child abusers have to live in style.." She looked up at the house and noticed some lights turn on.

"And it looks like he's home, lets go!" She and Lapis quickly ran to the side of the house and started climbing up to the top window.

"..Gross.." When she looked through the window she could see into his bedroom, and see that he was getting into the shower.

"He needs to work out." Lapis agreed as she started making a circle into the window with her bonesword, she then pulled it out and stuck her hand it. Bring it up so she could unhook the window and push it up. They then crawled through and stalked about.

"Seems easy enough.." Stella said quietly as she pulled out one of the knives and coated the tip with poison. She and Lapis then hid behind the bedroom door and waited.

30 minutes later, Aldo finally stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom fully cloth. Stella then took the chance to run up and put him into a strong headlock.

"W-what the fuck..?!" Aldo yelled and struggled against her grip.

"You've abused your last child, Aldo Bard..I hope you burn in hell.." And with that, she brought the knife to his stomach and sliced it cleaned open, he screamed out and pure agony but quickly fell silent as the poison killed him off. Stella let him go and let the body fall to the floor, blood splashing out and coating the walls and bed slightly, along with some of it getting on Stella.

"Well done. But why poison the knife if you were just gonna cut his stomach open?" Lapis raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I knew he'd scream, so the poisoned got into his system and killed him quickly." She picked up the knife and quickly washed it off. "C'mon, lets get out of here before someone catches us." She and Lapis then climbed out of the window and quickly made their way to the park to wait for Nagina.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Nagina was being pinned by an angry group of Meowth and Persian.

"You shouldn't have come back, traitor." Hissed the angry female Persian.

"Oh shut your hole, I didn't think you'd evolve, Meowzie..that name doesn't suit you anymore.." Nagina just teased.

"Someone had to step up after you killed out leader!" The Persian, Meowzie, hissed even more angrily.

"It was either you or him..just be lucky I didn't decide to slit your neck.." Nagina grinned and turned her head.

"..Kill her." Meowzie said grimly and then turned as the others began to walk towards Nagina.

Nagina glared down all the Meowth and Persians "Try me.." She dared them all.

They then all started running at her, hissing and baring their claws and fangs. They all swiped at her but she nimply dodged, scoring a few hits and dropping them by slitting their necks, but then her claws got stuck and it left her open for attack, she took some fierce blows to the back and shot forward, rolling onto her feet and panting.

"_Dammit..to much of them..I don't know how much longer I can last.."_ She shot forward and slices a few more necks, but everyone she hit more just showed up. She was beginning to wear down and took even more claws to her side and back.

And then, a Persian pinned her down and stared her in the eyes. "Well well well..why kill you when you can be our own personal toy? He grinned down and licked his lips.

"No way!" She squirmed but to no avail, she was far to tired to get out of her grip.

"Relax, little kitten..you'll enjoy it..and then beg for more.." He begin to move forward, but before anything could happen, an explosion was heard, along with pained hisses, and then another explosion and more pained hisses, but this explosion was closer, and then, the Persian suddenly flew off Nagina and rolled a few feet away, when she then looked up and saw Ashes standing there.

"A-ashes..what are you doing here..?" She was struggling to sit up.

"I followed you of course, you looked like you were handling yourself, but then this Persian pinned you and I was like "Hell no!" And here I am." He smiled and picked her up, then quickly running off as the Meowth and Persian who weren't hurt gave chase. They ran for what felt like hours until the Meowth and Persian finally gave up and left.

"Ashes..I..thank you.." She looked away to avoid eye contact.

He simply chuckled and looked down at her. "its fine, kitty, I plan on protecting you for as long as I can.."

"You..silly kitten." She giggled lightly and licked his lips, causing him to blush and stumble slightly.

"Am I getting more of those?" He smirked down at her and winked.

"Maybe..it depends on the mood.." She smiled up at him as Ashes purred in delight. "Now take me to the park, Stella and Lapis should be waiting there."

"Alright, babe, lets go.~" He slowly took her to the park, trying to keep her with him even longer. When they finally got their she licked him on the cheeks and he licked her back and went on his way, Stella and Lapis questioned her on her condition, but she merely told then she'd explain it all once they got back to base.

Well, that's a pretty long chapter. Anyway, Hope you enjoy. :)


	6. Hazel's Origin

This was quite the day in Saffron City… all kinds of sirens could be heard as the Police, Firefighters and the ambulance rushed down the streets. No one knows how, but the dojo had just caught fire and blew up in the middle of the day, now the fire is illuminating the night sky. And what no one sees is two young Pokémon-A Snivy and Scraggy- dash through alleyways and into the forest and hid behind a tree.

"T-tonnio, you don't think we'll be caught, do you?!" Asked the young Snivy, Hazel, both she and Tonnio out of breathe.

"Of course not..I said I'd get you out of there and I meant it.." He answered as he caught his breath.

"But what about our dads..?"

"I doubt a fire is going to take them out..now here.." He pulled two bottles of water out of his skin and tossed her one, drinking down half of the other bottle.

"Thanks.." She drink down half of her bottle as well, finally breathing normally again. "We should get out of here fast."

"I know..our Dads and trainer are probably looking for us, getting caught is the LAST thing we want.." He took her hand and ran deeper into the forest, she blushed at his touched but ignored it, as this wasn't the time to be feeling like that.

Minutes later they got to a secluded area hidden by thick bushes and trees, so they decided to stop and make camp for the night. Tonnio told Hazel he'd go out and look for firewood, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

"I've never been alone with Toni before..either his dad was always around or mine..or our Trainer. But here we are, alone now..should I…?" She mentally slapped herself. "No! We have to get away from this hell hole..this is no time for "lovey-dovey" emotions..I have to be strong, I can't let him do everything, I have to help too." She nodded to herself and then turned, hearing something move in the bushes.

Tonnio walked through the forest at an easy pace, he was holding some broken branches over his shoulder as he intended to use them for firewood. But before he could get back to base, two Houndour stepped onto his path, both smirking at him.

"I don't know what you're smirking about, but it can't be good…what do you want?" He looked between the two cautiously.

"Hungry is all.." Said the first Houndour, she being female.

"So we came out to hunt, and what do we find? A lone lizard carrying wood.." The second one chuckled, he being male.

"And you plan on eating me?" He sighed and raised an eyebrow, dropping the wood and getting into his fighting positions.

"Two-on-one, Lizard? I don't think you can handle us." The female Houndour said and winked, hearts flying towards Tonnio while the other Houndour worked his way around.

Tonnio grinned and quickly jumped behind the male houndour, the hearts hitting him instead, the male now looking at the female with love in his eyes.

"You idiot, why didn't you move?!" She yelled and started stepping back as the male moved upon her. "H-hold on, now..this isn't right, we're siblings.."

"That doesn't matter now, dear sister..we're gonna get even closer.." He backed her into a tree, nose-to-nose with her.

"Guess I shouldn't leave them like this.." Tonnio ran forward and jumped up high, then came back down and Hi-jump kicked the male Houndour on the head, slamming him into the ground, knocking out some teeth and spraying some blood on the female as he bit down on his tongue hard, and getting knocked out.

"Oh my god, what di-" Before she could finish, Tonnio delivered a swift Brick Break to her face, knocking her into the tree, but not knocking her out. He went to finish her off but quickly turned as he heard a scream come from the direction of the camp.

The houndour giggled weakly. "That's probably our trainer with your little girlfriend..he's gonna cut her up and use her skin as shoes.."

"Like hell he is!" He quickly gathered up the firewood and rushed back to the camp. Upon arriving, he saw Hazel was pinned to a tree with a knife to her neck, a large, burly man holding her.

"Snivy are rare around these parts, female are even more rare..maybe instead of killing you, I should take and breed some more Snivy out of you.." He kept a firm grip on her as she struggled, both unaware of Tonnio sneaking up on the man.

Tonnio took one of the tree branches and hit the man's hand with it, causing the knife to fly out of it and scrape his face pretty badly.

"Arg! What the hell?!" The man stumbled back and held his bleeding face, dropping Hazel while he looked around frantically. "I don't know who did that, but when I find you I'm gonna drive this knife through your neck!"

"_No one hurts Hazel while I'm here.."_ Tonnio thought to himself as he picked up the knife and drove it through the man's hand, causing blood to coat the ground and the poacher to scream out.

"C'mon!" He grabbed Hazel's hand and lead her through the forest and away from the poacher, the ran for a good 30 minutes before stopping near Vermillion City.

"Toni..i'm sorry..if I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have had to save me.." Hazel looked away, a few tears running down her cheeks.

He stared at her for a while before finally bringing her into a warm hug, she returned the hug and buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright, Hazel..it's dark out and he snuck up on you..if you would have seen him you could have kicked his ass.." He pulled away and wiped some of her tears away, smiling at her.

She returned the smile and stared into his eyes for a while before turning away with a blush.

"I think we should rest now..pretty tired here.."

"Yea, me too." They both lied down side-by-side, staring up at the night sky, would have been pleasant if it wasn't so cold out and Hazel wasn't shivering.

"Hazel, take this." He held his lower skin out to her.

"Oh Toni..I couldn't take that, its YOURS. You keep it." She smiled and pushed his hand back.

"You need it more than me, I think I can handle the cold better then you can." He held his skin back out to her.

"Then…lets share."

"Wha..?! But without my skin I'm showing..it may not be smart.."

"Relax, Toni, I trust you. I know nothing will happen." She reached out and rubbed his cheek gently, giving him a warm smile.

"Well…alright, I'll try not to get..yea.." He chuckled nervously and put his skin back on and held it open for her to climb in.

She giggled and climbed in slowly, laying her head against his chest. "I said relax, Toni, nothing's gonna happen.."

"Alright.." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, keeping both himself and her warm.

"Night Toni.." She said and snuggled into him.

"Night Hazel." He snuggled her as well as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they awoke in a total downpour, the sky was so darkened it didn't even look like it was day time. The two got up quickly and dashed off to the cover of a large tree.

"Thanks for last night, Toni, I was warm all night." She turned and smiled at him.

"Anything for my best friend." He returned the smile and then turned to the sky. "Wasn't expecting it to rain today..having no TV or radio sucks.."

"Yea, I'm soaked and colder.." She shook the water off her scaled and snuggled up to him once again.

He hid a smile and continued staring at the sky. "I hope it clears up soon..I don't wanna stay here any longer.."

"Me either, that poacher's still out there, and there's no way I'm going to be having eggs for him.."

"Not to mention our dads and trainer, they'll lock us in a cage if they catch us.."

The two decided to sit and wait out the storm, but it only got worse, they could hardly even see past the trees cause the rain was coming down so hard. They soon heard sirens and braced themselves, thinking they were police sirens, but it turned out it was a tornado warning. As soon as they found out, the wind started picking up, becoming strong and more violent.

"Crap, the tornado's nearby!" He held onto Hazel rightly as he felt her slipping away with the wind.

"Yea, I can see it, I don't think we can get out of this.." She held onto him just as tightly as the tornado neared them.

"Oh I think we are!" He then hopped up and picks Hazel up, tossing her over his shoulder and then running in the opposite direction of the tornado, Hazel being able to see it rip trees and rocks alike out of the ground.

"I'm not letting that giant twister swallow you or me up!" He picked up the pace and ran faster, pretty soon other Pokémon of the forest were squawking and screaming while running away from the tornado.

While he was running two Rattata ran between his legs and tripped him up, causing him to face plant into the mud and drop Hazel. She slid across the mud a short distant away and looked up to see Tonnio being picked up by the wind.

"Tonnio!" She began to run forward but stopped when he yelled out to her.

"No! Go without me! I'd rather get sucked up then it being YOU!" He yelled as he held onto a tree branch.

"But Toni, I don't want you to go! You're my best friend and I..I love you..!" She finally admitted, but it couldn't have been at a worse time.

"Hazel…I—"Before he could say anything, the tree branch finally snapped and he got pulled inside, disappearing into the twister.

"TONNIO!" She would have broken down and started crying right there, but she had to get away, or Tonnio's sacrifice would have been in vain, so she turned and dashed away as quickly as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks the whole time.

It was sometime in the middle of the way when the storm finally passed, Hazel had taken refuge in a cave with other Pokémon who had waited out the storm; they all seemed friendly enough so she didn't complain. She barely even talked to them as her minded was clouded with thoughts of Tonnio.

"_It's..my fault..if I wasn't so damn WEAK! If I hadn't been so helpless..he wouldn't have had to carry me, and he'd still be here.."_ She thought to herself and then slapped herself hard across the face, causing the other Pokémon to turn towards her, but she ignored them. "_I have to be stronger..I don't wanna be some helpless little girl anymore.."_

"Hello there.." a voice said behind her, when she turned she came face-to-face with a Cyndaquil, a female Cyndaquil to be exact.

"Hey.." She fully turned around and faced the Cyndaquil.

"You looked like you could use a friend..and some food, so here." The Cyndaquil held out a paw full of berries and put them down.

Hazel smiled and picked up one of the berries and started eating. "Thanks.." She said between bites. "My name's Hazel."

"Adara.~" The Cyndaquil-Adara- bowed gracefully. "What's a Snivy doing in Kanto, though?"

"Not really sure myself, I've been here since I hatched years ago.." She answered with a small giggle. "What's a Cyndaquil doing here?"

"Very controlling and harsh trainer..she's been training me to dance for years and BOY is it tiring, so I finally decided to quit and run away without telling anyone."

"I guess you could say the same about me, harsh trainer and harsher Dad..that fire in Saffron City was our..fault.." Her voice cracked a bit.

"Our? There was another?" Adara tilted her head.

"Yea, he was my best friend..he practically carried me through all of this, but then the tornado.."

"..I understand." Adara said and patted Hazel on the back. "Say no more, I can tell it's painful to think about."

"Thanks.." Hazel wiped away a few stray tears. "Now I have to get out of here.."

"Listen, if you REALLY want to get out of here, I know a place; I was heading there before this storm showed up."

"Hmm? Where would that be?"

"It's near Olivine City over in Johto, there are only two of them but they call themselves the Midnight Assassins."

"Midnight..Assassins?"

"Yea! Obviously, they're assassins who go around killing targets."

"Ok..but how do you know this when we're in kanto?"

"Nineve-The Totodile- was over here a few days earlier and told me about them, I would have went but I had to get away from my trainer first and well…here I am.~"

Hazel looked down at her hands. "_Could I REALLY be a killer..? Not like I haven't done it before.."_

" I'll go with you, but think about it on the way.."

"Great! I think it's more fun to travel with someone then going alone." She said as she smiled cutely.

"Well then, lets get going, it's a lot more clear out now." Hazel smiled back and hopped up, having finished the last of the berries as well.

"Right!~"

The two soon set out to Olivine City, it took them quite a while to get there, as they ran into trouble. From Trainers, food shortage and water, to male Pokémon getting in there way. But along the way Hazel had picked up on flirting with males(And even a few females) to get her way and to get them OUT of the way. They soon reached their destination near Olivine City: Which looked like a hole in a tree

"This is it?" Hazel asked as she examined the hole.

"Nineve said they hid it so no one could just wonder in."

"Lets go then.." *Hazel walked into the hole…and then fell down, she screamed as she slid down a slide, Adara ran in and started screaming herself, Hazel soon fell through and landed on a mattress, Adara landed right on top of Hazel.

"That was pretty fun.." Hazel giggled as she and Adara sat up, the two noticed that they landed in a hallway, rooms were lined up on the walls, and the end of the hall ended in a dome with a single room in it.

"That must be the office.." Adara got up and walked to the door with Hazel behind her, she opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Lynn at her desk with papers in her paws.

"Well hello girls..seems you two stumbled into our hideout." Lynn said as she looked up from her papers and focused her gaze on the two.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, but who's this?" Nineve asked from behind the two.

"Oh! This is Hazel, she wanted to come with me."

"Ah, so you're Adara, and your friend is Hazel..hmm.." Lynn examined the girls closely for a few seconds before hopping down from her chair. "Alright…you two are in, normally I'd test you, but we don't have any missions as of yet."

"No no, that's fine, we happily except.~" Adara spun on her toe and bowed.

"Yea..we're happy to be here." Hazel smiled.

"Good good." Lynn pointed them to their rooms and went back to the paperwork.

"Good luck, partner!" Both Hazel and Adara said as they shook each other's paws.

And so, the girls worked and worked for the next few months, bring in money, popularity and even new teammates, Hazel still wondered what became of Tonnio, she even still cries herself to sleep some nights, the other girls question whats wrong but she just passes it off as "nothing". Until one day, when she had a mission in Cianwood…

Hazel was walking throughout the city, looking for her next target. "Where is she? A 200 pound woman can't be THAT hard to find.."

"…Hazel..?" Called a voice from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned and faced a Scrafty, standing near the gym.

"Hazel!" He then quickly ran up and scooped her into his arms, bring her into a long and warm hug.

'Who're…wait..T-Tonnio..?" she asked as he pulled away, he nodded and this caused her to bring him into another hug, but she having tears rolling down her face. "I thought you were dead..!"

"I thought I was too..but lucky for me I landed in Cerulean City. I was pretty banged up though, but the Gym Leader-Misty- found and nursed me back to health, once that was done she called Bruno of the Elite Four and Chuck-The gym Leader of THIS city-. She had asked them to train me since she couldn't take care of a fighting-type properly, they agreed and have since then sent me back and forth between them, and along the way I evolved, but..I never ONCE stopped wondering what happened to you.."

"That's..whoa..what happened to me.." She started explaining how she met Adara after the storm and joined the Midnight Assassins and how she's killed a lot of People and Pokémon alike, she feared he'd be disgusted with her or even scared, but he took in the information with no complaints.

"Atleast you found a home and new friends.." he stared her in the eyes for the longest time with her staring back. They started leaning in slowly and closing theirs and then joined at the lips, giving each other a passionate kiss. The kiss felt like an eternity before they finally pulled away.

"Toni..I love you..and I never stopped.."

"I love you too, Hazel, but..I don't know how this is gonna work.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're part of a team, and me, I'm signed up to fight in the Fighting-Type World Tournament, or the FTWT for short..how're we gonna see each other if we're working?"

She reached up and rubbed his cheeks. "it's alright..I'll come to all your matches, and its not like we'll be working ALL the time."

"That's true..I promise not to get on your team's bad side..wouldn't want you having to kill me.."

"You silly..I can't see you getting on our bad side.." She leaned up and kissed him one last time, before she had to set off to find her target and he had to get back to training.

* * *

"So THAT'S how you got here." Fiala said, Hazel had just gotten done telling the girls how she had come to join the team.

"Yup..Tonnio really did a lot for me.." Hazel said as she looked down at her cup of hot cocoa.

"You two clearly love each other very much." Warisha said as she smiled and finished polishing a rare gemstone.

"We do..in fact, I'm gonna go visit him for a while." *she set her own cup down and waved bye to girls as she set out to Cianwood, Tonnio had become the Champion of the FTWT a few months back and is still holding his title. He now has his own house near Chuck's gym. It took her a few hours to get there as she hid on a ferry.

She walked up to the nice, two-story house at the edge of town, she knocked on the door and waited for Tonnio to open the door.

"Hey Hazel.." He yawned, having just woken from a nap. He then let her inside. "I didn't expect to see you today.."

"I'm here for a reason.."

"Really? For what?"

"Toni…I think it's time for us to finally take our relationship to the next level."

"Oh…OH!" He turned deep red. "What..brought this on..?"

"You've saved my life plenty of times now, you're not Mario..so I think you deserve something."

"Hazel..I don't want you to do this because you HAVE too, I want you to do this cause you WANT too..you don't owe me anything."

"I DO want to do this, Toni.." She reached out and took his hand. "Lets finally do this, just..be gentle, alright?" She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Alright, I'm ready if you're ready.." He smiled and picked her up bridal-style, and carried her to his bedroom so they could finally become true mates.

Welp, that's the end up that, hope it was good and not to sappy. :)


	7. Anthony's Dayout

This was one of those rare, quiet afternoons in National Park, all you could hear were the remaining leaves on the trees. Even though it was the middle of Winter, Anthony didn't wear anything to block out the cold, as he always claimed "I don't feel the cold to much".

Anthony is a bit on the tall side, he has bright blonde hair and chocolate-colored eyes, his attire consists of a brown sweater vest over a white, sleeveless button shirt, he has matching brown pants and white gloves on his hands. On his feet were white socks and matching tennis shoes.

On the ground walking beside him was his trusted Pachirisu partner, Audra. She's the one Pokemon he trusts the most, as she's his very first that he's and since he was young, despite being a close friend, she tends to be pretty harsh on him. Like shocking him when he does something stupid or ridiculous, or rushing him out the house when he's taking far to long. Sometimes she even pulls his cloth off when she finds them "repulsive" .

Anthony is also quite wealthy, his family, the Gedeon's, are one of the many manufacturers of Pokeballs. But he's in no way spoiled or selfish, he's actually quite childish and doesn't take much of anything seriously.

So today, he and Audra were just walking through the National park, minding there own business, until they heard a loud buzzing sound.

"What…is that?" Anthony questioned as he looked around. He soon got his answer when he saw a blonde-haired girl running towards him. The buzzing then got louder, he looked up to see an angry horde of beedrills.

"Oh crap, Audra, we..!" He looked down to see his partner, but she had already ran. "hey..!" He then started to run himself.

'Waaaait!" The blonde-haired girl somehow caught up to him and grab the color of his shirt, this caused him to fall backwards onto the girl, he was now laying on top of her. "Owww..you're heavy.."

'Sorryyy..but you kinda grabbed onto me, and I fell.." Anthony got off the girl and then helped her up, he was about to introduce himself until he saw the beedrill surrounding them. "I KNEW I should have stayed in bed this morning.."

"And I knew I shouldn't have been playing with a paintball gun in a beedrill infested area.." Anthony gave her a "what the hell" look, she turned away and rubbed her head bashfully.

"This girl..is an idiot.." Audra said in Pokespeak beside Anthony, she was glaring up at the blonde girl. She then walked forward and stared up at the beedrill. "I suppose I'll have to get rid of these annoying pests.."

Just then a white blur shot past, easily knocking out a few of the beedrills, the beedrills all looked around and started firing poison stings to hit the mysterious Pokemon, but it was just too fast, not wanting to be left out, Audra soon ran forward and started zapping the beedrills as the two humans slowly backed away from the mayhem.

"Yay, Felix! Beat those bees!" Called the blonde to her Pokemon, which is likely the white blur. "he REALLY loves using Acrobatics, ever since he learned it he's been using it all over the place!~"

It took only a few minutes for the two Pokemon to finish off the beedrills, when they were done they were clearly a bit tired from the whole ordeal. They were sitting side-by-side, panting lightly.

"You were..impressive out there, Emolga." Audra said and looked at him, he turned to her and they locked eyes.

"Well thank you, my lady.." He took her paw and kissed it softly, she quickly pulled away and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Being a gentlemen, of course, don't most females like that?

"Well yeah, just caught me by surprise.."

He chuckled and took her paw again, now rubbing it gently. "What can I say? I can't control myself when I'm around such a beautiful female.."

"Sweet talking isn't going to get you anywhere, pal, so you'd better think of something better if you REALLY want me."

"Challenge accepted." He grinned and hopped up, then helped her up and walked over to their Trainers.

"Soooo…my name's Fawn Taillon!"

"Anthony Gedeon!"

"Oooh, you make Pokeballs?"

"Well not yet…Dad said I need more training or something like that. So until then, I'm free to do what I please! Which means…Videogames, hanging out with friends, and-You know, you wear a lot of white.."

That last statement caught Fawn completely off-guard, she did indeed wear a lot of white. "I like the color, I think it looks good on me.~"

"Ooooh…well I like brown, as you can see." He gave Fawn a quick lookover. She has deep-set blue eyes that are like two sapphires. Her luxurious, silky, blonde hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a trailing ribbon. She has a athletic build, along with having cream-colored skin. Her wardrobe consists of a lot of white, a long, plaid skirt that reaches her knees with green lining, along with white button shirt, the sleeves being tied to her wrists. On the back of her head was a large bow that matches her skirt. On her feet were a pair of flat shoes that matches her wardrobe as well.

"Oh! Do you play Borderlands?" Fawn asked with a bright smile.

"Well yea! It's like, one of the best games EVER!"

"I know, right? Zero kicks so much ass!"

"Wait, YOU play that?

"Duh, its awesome, or as they would say: "Badass". Her smile brighten more, Anthony looked away as a small blush appeared on his face.

"It IS badass! And I prefer Axton, my torrent, or "my child" kills all."

"We should SO play together later, we'll beat EVERYone!"

"Yeah!" They both pumped their fists in the air, Audra face palmed and sighed.

"I FINALLY get him away from that idiot box so that he could go out and make new friends…and he just HAPPENS to find a girl who has the same tastes in video games..perfect.."She grumbled and shook her head.

"Look on the bright side.." Felix said as he turned to her.

"What bright side?"

He grinned. "I get more time to court you."

"Keep your distance, squirrel.."

Yes, I know. Pretty short compared to my other chapters, but I've got more ideas rattling in my head that are begging to get out. And sorry for no updating in a white, i've be occupied by a few new games I got.


	8. Diary Series: Lynn's Nightmare

I can't believe I agreed to this. Unne's be pestering up to start writing in diaries to vent our feelings.

I originally didn't WANT to do this but that Buneary talked me into it, I don't know why she think this'll work but I might as well use it.

Now, many people and Pokemon think that I'm cold and harsh and that I don't care for the others…far from the truth. In fact, I care for all of my teammates, I see us all as one big family. But out of all of them, there's one I care about the most, the one who's been with me since the beginning. My dear, sweet sister Nineve. I don't know where I'd be without that vicious Totodile, but I'm glad she's with me.

Lately..I've been having this really horrible nightmare. Maybe writing it down won't be TO bad. In it, apparently Nineve and I have finally been captured for our many murders over the years. They put us in separate cells so that we couldn't help each other escape.

* * *

I'm chained tightly to the wall, unable to move any part of my body, aside from my mouth and eyes. I could barely see a thing anyway, as their were no windows down here and the only light source were the dim lights hanging from the ceiling. Two guards were standing at my sides, both Machoke to be exact. Each held a gun and would slap me if they ever thought I was stepping out of line.

"Nineve..?" My voice was raspy from lack of clean air and fresh water. I looked over at the cell in front of mine, Nineve was there, and was having a much horrible time then I was. From what I can tell she's tied up by chains the same as I am, but instead of the wall, she's chained to the ground. But that's not even the worst part…

Everyday for what seems like months, countless Pokemon would go into her cell and do unmentionable things to her. From cutting her with blades, tightening the chains from time-to-time to choke her until she's red in the face. But the worst part, the TRULY worst part… those so called "Guard" Pokemon would have their way with her, even these two guards would join in on the so called 'fun'.

I tried-no, wanted- to turn away, but every time I did these two goons would just tape my eyes open and turn my head back around. These bastards forced me to watch them torture my helpless sister. I could see it in her eyes, she just wanted to end her life right then and there, but these jackasses wouldn't allow it.

I didn't want her to either, I kept telling myself that we'd get out of here and blow this place apart. I manage to escape my bindings once, I was about to unlock Nineve's cell before I got tackled to the ground. They threw me back into my cell and shot my legs so that I couldn't walk.

"Lynn..please..! I just want to DIE!" Nineve called out as tears streamed down her cheeks. The way she looked and sounded…they've clearly broken her. I swore to myself that if we got out of here, I'd put off all missions just to help her get back to normal.

I glared up at one of the goons besides me. "If I EVER get out of here, both your heads will be on my wall.." Venom was in my breath as I spat on their feet.

The guard slapped me across the face, I hit my head against the wall hard, drawing a bit of blood. He then cupped my face and moved in close with a wide grin on his face, alcohol was heavy on his breath. "How about I stick MY head in your mouth and turn you into a little slut like your sister?"

He was just about to remove those tights, if you call them that, before Nineve called out. "NO!" I could hear the fear and tears in her voice, "Please..don't do it to her..do it to me instead.." She looked away, trying to avoid my shocked look.

Both guards burst out laughing. I glared at them, as if trying to burn a hole through their skulls. They smirked at me and continued their pitiful laughter. "See that?! She's BEGGING for it!" One guard left my cell to join Nineve in other stayed behind and forced me to watch. I hated this. I hated everyone in this godforsaken jail.

Who in their right mind would ALLOW this shit to continue?! My thoughts were quickly answered when I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the halls. I looked up to see what I assume to be there leader, a medium sized man to be exact, for some odd reason he was wearing a suit and the Machoke seem to hold him in his respect.

He walked into Nineve's cell, I thought he was going to be like all these others goons, but then I caught sight of the pistol in his hand. He yanked Nineve from the chains with little trouble, she was limp, eyes half closed, and she had blood and other "liquids" running down her scales. She was clearly on the verge of death.

"What's he doing..? What the HELL is he doing?!" I screamed and started struggling against my own chains. The Machoke beside me slammed my head against the wall to shut me up.

"Ain't it obvious? He's about to kill our now useless toy, she's to stuffed for us to play with anymore." He chuckled as he held my head in place as I started struggling again. I grunted and felt blood running down the back of my head now.

"Lynn.." I could hear Nineve's voice faintly. "Please..Don't die..get out of here.." Tears were streaming down my cheeks at this points.

"Enjoy hell, Totodile.." The man said as he put the gun to Nineve's head.

"No! Get away from her!" I struggled hard and bit down on the Machoke's hand when he tried to shut me up, drawing blood. But it was to late…he pulled the trigger and a loud 'bang' rang through the prison. He dropped Nineve's body harshly, her eyes were rolled back and I could see the hole between her eyes oozing blood.

She was dead. My one and only sister. My partner…my Number One partner was dead…

I gritted my teeth and cried, unable to control my emotions. I was crying so loud that I didn't notice that the man had come into my cell. I sniffed and looked up as I felt hot metal pressed against my forehead. I looked up to come face-to-face with…him. Stella's Father. He had a cigar in his mouth that I didn't see earlier.

This man…his hair was as black as the night..his blood-red eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. Around his neck and wrists were Dragon Fangs, as if he was boasting about killing dragons with his bare-hands. Alvaro Civello.

"Well hello there, Lynn. Long time no see." He said and blew smoke in my face, I coughed and wheezed, he just grinned. "Its about time we caught you and Nineve. She's dead now, and boy did I enjoy it…now its your turn."

"I'll fucking KILL you!" I knew he couldn't understand me, but I didn't care. I struggled harshly against my binding, he just watched with an amused look on his face. "I swear to EVERY god out there I will get out of here and kill you!"

He pulled a knife out of his pocket and rammed it into my stomach. I yelled out loudly in pain,blood gushed out of my wound as he started twisting the knife, punishing me for yelling at him.

"Well Lynn.." He mused, spinning the gun in his hand and then turning it back to me. "As much as I'd LOVE to stay and torture you, I have important business to attend to, like finding the rest of your team... adios Lynn, next time we meet, it'll be in the pits of hell where I'll be watching you burn!"

He pulled the trigger…and everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard someone call, it sounded familiar. "Lynn, wake up!"

I jolted up, sweating heavily and with tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked around and noticed I was back in my room, which also doubles as my office. I was in my bed, I turned and saw Nineve, who had a worried look on her face.

"Dammit Lynn..you had me worried.." Nineve said and wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I heard you crying so I rushed in here as fast as I could!"

I stared her in the eyes for a whole minute before I finally brought her into a big hug, burying my face into her chest. "Nineve..you..know I love you, right..?" I asked, not wanting to let go.

"Of course I do. I love you too, Sis..now will you tell me what's going on?" She returned to warm embrace, nuzzling my forehead.

"Horrible nightmare..please..I don't want to talk about it right now..it's to terrible to think about it.." I was breathing a bit heavily, with tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"..Alright Lynn..we'll talk about when you're ready." She rubbed my back and gave me a warm smile. I returned the smile and we just sat there in each other's arms.

I can't really remember what happened after that, but Nineve later told me that we had sat there hugging until I fell asleep again, she had given me a quick wash-off before putting me back in bed. I've never felt closer to her since that night, I never want her to leave. And I got to say, writing in this diary wasn't so bad. Perhaps I'll write in it again soon.

* * *

For those who don't figure it out, this chapter was told from Lynn's perspective.


	9. Father Issues

Today was quite cold in the region of Sinnoh, but then again it was always cold around this time a year, wasn't it? The snow outside was pretty heavy and was rising up quickly, so high that smaller pokemon and children could easily get lost in it.

Vida rubbed her paws together and shivered, peeking out a small window in the cargo hold. She had stowed away on a ferry in Sunyshore to reach the Pokemon League, once there she would be attending…her Father's Birthday party.

"Damn I hate the cold..and I hate Sinnoh..I was born here, so what? Not like I spent a lot of time here.. I wouldn't even be here if Mother didn't send me that damn letter." The Riolu whispered and hugged herself for warmth.

* * *

A few days earlier, Summer was passing out mail to whichever one of her teammates had gotten some. The mail for them would usually be from friends, clients, and sometimes family, just like the letter Vida just received.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the letter she was just handed. "_A letter from Mother? I wonder how she's doing.." _She thought to herself and began to open the letter, she pulled out a note and read it.

_Dear Vida,_

_I know you and your Father haven't talked in a long time, but it'd mean a lot to him if you'd come to his birthday this weekend at the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Myself and your sister will be there as well, but you don't have to come if you don't want to, we just miss you a lot. We haven't seen you in person in quite a while and we want to see how you're doing. Anyway, I shouldn't drag on any longer, I hope to see you there._

_Love your Mother, Aella_.

Vida read through the letter a few more times and could make out a faint mark that looked like a dried tear, or was it just dried drool from her baby sister? She didn't dwell on it for too long as she balled up the note and tossed it away.

"Who was that from?" Asked a clearly happy Warisha, who was polishing a bright Emerald she has just received from the mail.

"Just my Mom asking me to come to a party for my Father." She told the Mareep, who had put down her emerald and gone over and unballed the letter to read it.

"You gonna go?" Warisha asked.

"Why would I? I'd just be wasting my time."

"What do you mean? If your Father is who I THINK it is, why wouldn't you want to go?" Asked the confused Mareep.

Vida sighed and looked at her teammate. "He may be a Champion's Pokemon, but he's a failure when it comes to parenting. The day I learned to attack I was sent off with some child, I barely got to say bye to mom, and I spent little time in Sinnoh, cause my trainer decided to go through Kanto and Johto."

"So I ran from my trainer and went back home, only to find out he wanted nothing to do with me cause I abandoned my trainer. Mother tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen, the asshole… So he practically kicked me out and well... I met Souris while she was out on a mission and here I am now." She told Warisha who was listening closely.

"I think you should go, maybe things have changed. You don't want to upset your mother, do you?"

"Well no, I don't want to upset Mom, but Dad..what if nothing's changed with him? I don't wanna go there and get kicked out like last time.." Vida looked crestfallen and sighed. She looked up quickly when she felt a paw on her shoulder, staring into the eyes of Warisha.

"Trust me on this, ok? Things have most likely changed, if they didn't, your Mom wouldn't be sending a letter to you. If your father kicks you out, I will personally come down there myself and kick his ass." Warisha said with a wide smile.

Vida giggled a bit and smiled. "Ok ok I'll go, but I wanna help you kick his ass if he does."

"Deal!" They shook on it as Vida prepared for her trip.

* * *

Back in the present day, Vida was still shivering and rubbing her paws together. Oh how she hated the cold season in Sinnoh.

"Well, atleast I get to see Mom." Vida said to herself, she perked up when she heard the intercom.

"**Attention passengers! We will be docking at the Pokemon League in just a few minutes, we wish you the best of luck!**" The Captain announced over the intercom.

"I can finally get off this damn ferry." A smile appeared on her face.

The ferry soon docked at the edge of the Pokemon League, trainers walked(and ran) quickly to the Pokecenter to heal up there teams, as they had done a lot of battling while on board. After they were done they all headed for Victory Road, but Vida decided to instead climb OVER the mountain.

"_Like hell am I gonna let myself get caught by some random trainer." _She thought to herself as she climbed.

It took her a few hours to climb over as the snow grew heavier as she climbed over, she had to stop a few times to keep herself warm using her aura powers. When she finally made it over she was shivering a lot as she walked towards the castle-like building. When she walked in she was greeted by what she calls an 'annoying' sight.

"Hey there, shrimp! Haven't seen you in a long time." Cynthia's Garchomp said as she grinned down at Vida.

"Don't call me 'shrimp' landfish. You should just keep moving or you'll die." Vida said with her arms crossed.

"You really should respect those older then you, shrimp."

"Respect YOU? For what? You're just 'Cynthia's Garchomp'. So until you do something to earn my respect, you're nothing but Dad's fishy bitch." Vida said and walked over to the others, leaving behind a clearly pissed Garchomp.

"Oh my! You sure told HER a thing or two!" Cynthia's Roserade said as she laughed with the others.

"Little Vida sure had grown since she left." Snickered Togekiss.

"That she has, its so good to see you again." Added Lucian's Espeon with a smile on her face.

Vida smiled back at them with a small giggle. "I'm not so little anymore, Uncle Togekiss, and its good to see you again too, Auntie. And Aunt Roserade, I did indeed show her something, I'm not gonna blindlessly respect someone cause they want me too."

"Good for you, but Garchomp isn't all bad, she's just letting all her recent wins go to her head. No one's been able to beat Cynthia lately, not since Dawn and Lucas passed by here." Roserade said to her.

"Over confidence will get you killed…anyway, where're my Mom and Dad?" Vida asked.

Espeon smiled and pointed with her tail to the stairs. "They're up there waiting for you, said they'd come join us here once they talked to you privately."

"Alright, thank you Aunt Espeon." Vida smiled and made her way upstairs, she then started going through the Elite 4 rooms and thought to herself. "_They must have done some redecoration..I don't remember cliffs in Bertha's room..or a fire pit in Flint's.." _She made her way over to the fire to see if it was real and quickly stepped back as she was almost burned.

"How did he even manage to get this put in? ..Now that I think about it, how does he have a red afro?" She asked herself as she made her way to Cynthia's room. Once she got there she looked around, taking in the new decorations. "What the hell? Cubes? Do they take me to a different dimension or something?"

She quickly turned towards the center of the room when she heard chuckling and giggling, standing there was her Father, next to him was Aella, her Mother the Mienshao holding her little sister, a Mienfoo.

"No sweetie, they're just there for decoration, they won't be taking you anywhere." Aella giggled as she put down the young Mienfoo in her arms.

"Sissy!" Imelda said and wobbled over to Vida, she jumped up and glomped her older sister who returned the embrace.

"Good to see you too, little sister." Vida kissed Imelda on the forehead and hugged her tightly before putting her down. She then turned her gaze over to her parents and made her way over with Imelda following.

"Hey Mom, hello Father.." She smiled up at Aella but only gave a half smile for Lucario.

"Hello sweetie, its so nice to see you here." Aella kneeled down and embraced her child, kissing her multiple times on the head and cheeks.

"Moooom! Don't treat me like a baby!" Vida whined and gently pushed her Mother away, earning a gentle giggle from her.

"I'm sorry, hunny, I just haven't seen you in a long time, I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright, just control yourself and I'll visit more often."

Aella smiled down at her as Vida turned her gaze to her silent father.

"..Still no trainer?" He finally said.

"No Father, I don't want a new trainer and I don't want my old one."

"And why not?"

"If I don't want a trainer then I don't have to get one! You may be my Dad but you are NOT the boss of me!"

He sighed and ran a paw across his face. "I just wish you'd consider it.."

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I'm not going to follow some human child around as he goes around from region to region?! I HATE being cooped up in a Pokeballs and I hate it when he blamed ME for HIS losses!" She screamed at her father, a few tears in her eyes.

"He..what..?" Lucario asked reluctantly.

"That's right Dad. That 'perfect" trainer you put me with was nothing but a little spoiled brat! Everytime we lost he pinned the blame on his Pokemon, he called us weak and a failure to him! He never ONCE considered that it was HIS fault for not training us!" A few more tears ran down her cheeks. Lucario sighed and looked away.

"I told you that trainer wasn't as good as he looked! But YOU wouldn't listen, if I ever see that boy again I'm splitting him in half!" Aella yelled at her mate before dropping to her knees and bringing Vida into a hug. Imelda also hugged Vida, but clearly had no idea what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, baby, if I would have known how he was I would have tracked you down.." Aella said as she comforted her daughter.

"Its not your fault, Mom.."

"I..had no idea.." The three hugging Pokemon turned there gaze to the Lucario.

"Well now you do, and Dad..if you make me get another trainer I swear i'll kick your ass.."

"I don't plan on it. I was just blinded, I've grown up my whole life having a trainer and thought having one meant you'd reach your full potential."

"Well clearly you're wrong..any pokemon can reach that point if they try hard enough."

"I know, and I apologize for putting you through all this." Lucario grabbed Vida and pulled her into a hug. Vida hesitated for the longest time before finally returning the embrace.

"..I love you, Dad." She smiled up at him.

"I love you too.." He smiled back warmly. Aella also smiled at them as she held Imelda, who was drifting asleep.

"Well c'mon now, we have a party to enjoy!" Lucario smiled at his three girls and put Vida down, taking Imelda and cradling her before walking back to the main room.

They made there way back to the party room and enjoyed the rest of it well into midnight, eating all the cake and ice-cream they could, he also got some really nice gifts, but Vida had felt bad that she didn't bring one of her own. Lucario waved it off and told her that she being here is the best he could ask for. Everyone "Aww'd", causing the two to blush. Vida now hopes that nothing comes between her and her Father again_._


	10. Sadharana Escape

"_Tonight is finally the night!"_ Unne thought to herself and she dashes through the forest at night with what seems to be a picnic basket in her paws.

"_I've been planning this for weeks and time for my plan to come into fruition!" _She all but squealed to as she came up to a Kingdom in the middle of the forest. "_The Normal-type Kingdom of Sadharana. He's here..waiting for me!"_

Unne looked peeked from the bushes and looked at the kingdom. The streets and buildings were lines with clear cut marble. How humans never found this place is a big surprise. All around you could see Normal-types of different shapes and sizes, from Pidgeots, Sentrets, Bidoof, and even some dunsparce burrowing into the ground.

In the middle of the Kindgom was a large castle where the King and Queen lived. Through the large window at the top of the castle you could see the King and Queen looking upon there Kingom. A Watchog, King Oeil, and a Cinccino, Queen Mei-Lin. From the looks of her, the Queen seems to be bearing the child of the King, the heir to the throne.

"_My perfect plan!" _Unne smiled to herself gleefully.

* * *

**INSIDE THE REACHES OF UNNE'S MIND.**

"Last time I was here there were five guards around the prison..." Unne said to no one in her own little dreamscape.

"First! I'll knock out the two guards by the door. Then! When the two guards on the side hear there sound of there teammates dropping, they'll come around to investigate." Unne again said to no one.

"Once they get around..WHAM! I knock them out too! Then..then…I'll go around to the last guard and take him down too!" She started to dance in place as she went over her "perfect" plan.

"Then I'll stroll right in and be with my Chi-Chi!~ Oooh, I miss him so much! Why'd those mean Pokemon have to put him in jail?" She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Hmph..he didn't kill anyone. He'd never kill someone without a good reason, but they won't believe him. Stupids guards.." She hopped up and looked around.

"I had better go put my plan into motion!…but how do I get out of here again..?" She stroked her chin in thought.

* * *

**BACK OUTSIDE UNNE'S MIND.**

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Right! I just open my eyes in the real world!" She nodded seriously to herself.

"Now to get to work…" She crawled out of the bushes and looked around carefully as she headed to the prison. She was ready to strike…until she notice that no one was around it. In fact, there was a sign on the door. "What? On break?! All that planning and they go on RBEAK during the day?!" She gritted her teeth and pulled on her ears.

"Well…atleast I don't have to be all sweaty when I see him." She sighed to herself and pushes the door open. The inside looked othing like the others side, it looked rather rundown and old, like they just didn't care about the prisoners. "Are all prisons like this?" She wondered to herself.

She began walking down the long hallway, Pokemon of all sizes were inside the cells. Some were sleeping, while some looked at her like she was a hot piece of meat. One of the prisoners even tried reaching out and grabbing her. But she was having none of that. She grabbed the arm and slammed it into the wall, pulling a knife out of the basket and putting it to the arm.

"Touch me and I will take this arm and beat you half to death with." She had that serious look in her eyes, something which was VERY rare for her to have.

"C'mon, baby..I'm very lonely in here and could use some female company.." The Raticate on the other side of the bars said. "Surely could help me "relieve" some of my stress.." He smirked at her.

"You should have thought about THAT before you did whatever it was that got you in here." Unne put the knife away and instead brought her foot up and slammed it on the Raticate's paw, causing him to hiss and recoil. He cursed under his breath and call her a 'dirty bitch'. She paid him no mind when she heard someone call out to her.

"Unne? That you?" Her usual happy face came back as she rushes down the hall way to a jail cell on the far right. Inside were two Pokemon, one, a Linoone, was sleeping on one of the bunk beds. The other, a Zangoose, was standing behind the bars, looking at Unne in shock.

"Unne? What the hell are you doing here?!" he kept his voice low to not alert anyone.

"I came to see you of course, Chi-chi!~" Unne beamed at him.

He blushes a bit and turned away. "I thought I told you to call me Chien when others are around..?"

"Aww, but the only one who could hear us is that Linoone, and he's asleep! Who is he by the way? I don't remember you having a jail mate the last time I was here."

"You remember my brother Youri, right? You couldn't have forgotten."

"Wha?! That's Youri? How'd HE get in there?!" Unne asked in shock and curiosity.

"They believe he was part of the assassination of the previous king like me.." Chien sighed and ran a paw through his fur.

Unne crossed her arms. "Hmph! I hate how they think YOU did it just cause they found some white fur in the throne room! So unfair!" She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't.

"Yea, I know…but what can I do in this cell? Nothing that's what."

"..I'm getting you guys out of here." Unne said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

"I'm getting you and Youri out of there, its unfair to you both! I came here just to eat lunch with you but now I want to get you out of here." Unne said and got up.

"Unne, do you have any idea what'll happen if you're caught?! Chien grabbed her arm through the bars. "If you're caught they'll kill you along side me!"

"I don't care..you and Youri deserve better." She pulled her arm back and quickly made her way to the front of the building where there was a desk. She checked behind the desk and found some keys that went to the cell. She made her way back to see that Youri had awaken and was now talking to Chien.

"Got the keys guys, ready?" She put the key in the lock and twisted it.

"Unne, you have to promise me…if things get to rough you HAVE to abandon us. I wouldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Chien said seriously.

"You know I won't do that.." She lowered her eyes and turned, starting to walk off before he grabbed her arms.

"Promise me, Unne."

"No Chien! Its just not in me to abandon anyone. Don't make me.."

He sighed and chuckled lightly. "You're so stubborn sometimes..fine, I won't force you to..I just wish you would."

"C'mon you lovebirds, we better get out of here befor-" Youri started but was interrupted when the door slammed open.

"Halt!" In ran an Aipom and Pidgeotto, both glaring at the three Pokemon.

Chien acted fast and quickly fired a thunderbolt at the lights in the ceiling, destroying them. "Youri!" Chien called to his brother and held his arm around.

"Right!" He called back and grabbed his arm, throwing him to the front of the prison. Chien sent electricity to his claws and made quick work of the Pidgeotto. Before the Aipom could even react Youri was upon him, striking hard and swiftly, quickly knocking them out. They probably would have killed the two guards if they wouldn't get in even MORE trouble for that.

"Now lets go!" Youri yelled at the two and ran out, Unne and Chien following closely. It was night out and the moon was high. More guards came running when they heard all the commotion. Unne Chien and Youri made a break for the woods with the guards hot on there tails.

Soon the guards started throwing attacks at them. Flamethrowers went over there heads, thunderbolts on the side and they had to duck and hide when they knew Swift was coming. The three were becoming tired from all the running and the hiding, but the guards just kept sending more and more.

"Unne, you have to go!" Chien yelled at her.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere!"

"I don't want you caught! Please Unne.." He tried to take her paw but she yanked it away, glaring up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere.." She said softly.

"Unne.."

"Guys! They're coming!" Youri said, peeking around a tree. The guards were coming from the air this time. Though the three were still tired, they had no choice but to run. Chien grabbed Unne's paw and started running with Youri running right beside them.

They ran for what seems like hours, only occasionally taking small breaks when they got the chance, but those never lasted more then three minutes. Eventually they ran out of land and came upon a cliff side. When they looked down they could see a clear, moonlit lake.

"Shit.." Chien cursed under his breathe, all three panting from the running. "Unne.."

"..No! I told you I'm not going anywhere! If YOU run I run!" She hugged and buries her face In his chest, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Unne!" Chien grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, staring her in the eyes. "We won't be gone forever. I promise you."

"But-" Chien brought her into a passionate kiss before she could protest, then pulled back after a few seconds.

"C-Chien.." "She looked up at him, face a bit red.

"Now go!" Hesitantly, he pushed her off the side of the cliff just as all the guards rushes out of he forest. Just as they were about to be surrounded, Youri ran to the side with Chien following.

A Pidgeot peeked over the side of the cliff, and upon find nothing he turned away. "Must have killed there accomplice..shame." He flew up and went back to chasing the two brothers.

Down below, Unne had fallen into the lake and sunk low, she resurfaced quickly and took a deep breathe before she swam to shore.

"I'll see him again..right? She asked herself and looked up the cliff, sighing to herself when she saw no one there. "I hope you keep your promise.." She shook the water off her fur and made her way back to base. What she had hoped to be a good day to spend with her mate had turned into a tragedy.

"I'm so stupid! If I hadn't have freed them they wouldn't be on the run…stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She slapped herself and winced. "I'm sorry, Chien, but this is my fault. I'll clear your name. I'll find who REALLY killed the previous king of Sadharana. Then..maybe we can truly be together.." She smiled softly to herself.

With a goal in mind, she went back to the base to do some research. The other girls are in for QUITE a surprise at the "new" and determined Unn**e.**


	11. Friend helping a Friend

"Shut up! Why don't you just go and hang out with your new best friend?" Arrosa yelled and stormed off into her room, leaving behind a saddened Axew.

Summer sighed to herself and watched the Bulbasaur slam the room door. "Arossa.."

"Just give her some time, she'll come calm down eventually." said a voice behind her. Summer turned and saw Ami, the Flareon must have been visiting Rossette again.

"Oh, hello Ami.." Summer said, downcasted.

"Hello, sweetie, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I can't stand to see you girls fight amongst yourselves. Whats she so angry about anyway?" Ami asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago I met a Deino named Keir. He's so nice and gentle with me, not like most other Deino at all. We hit it off pretty soon, so I've been hanging out with him a lot, but I think Arrosa's feeling like I like him more then her.." Summer sighed again.

"Oh sweetie..maybe you should try including her."

"I'm trying, but she keeps saying she doesn't wanna be a 'third wheel.'"

"Hmm.." Ami started thinking to herself, pacing back and forth in the hall. "Maybe she's…jealous."

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous? Summer asked, a bit surprised.

"You tell me. What do you think of this 'Keir'?

"Well..he's kind..silly..brave..cute.." A blush started to appear on her cheeks.

"Ah.." Ami smiled. "You have strong feelings for this boy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a crush on him."

"I- No I don't..!" Summer quickly covered her cheeks and turned away.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I won't tell." Ami smiled sweetly as Summer turned back around, still blushing.

"I guess I do like him.."

"Arrosa must have figured this out before you and thought that you'd spend even more time with him, so now she's upset." AMi explained, Summer nodded slowly.

"What should I do then? I don't like her being angry with me.."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ami asked, Summer shook her head. "Find her a male, maybe Keir knows someone."

"You..think that'll work?" Summer asked, unsure.

"Well its not guaranteed, but its worth a try. Maybe all she need is a new friend." Ami smiled warmly, thought she wasn't much bigger then the girls, the motherly air she gave off was immense.

"Ok..I'll try to find her a new friend. I hope this works." Summer smiled.

"Good luck with finding a new male, and good luck telling Keir you're feelings.~"

Summer blushed and turned, running out of the base. "Thanks, Ami!" She yelled back, Ami smiled and waved.

It took a few minutes Summer to get to hers and Keir's usual spot, which is a big clearing in the forest near Olivine City, in it was a large Berry tree which grew numerous berries of all kinds. Humans almost never came this far out, so the there were always plenty of berries for the forest Pokemon to pick.

As Summer approached the tree, she made out Keir under the tree, he seemed to be napping.

"Hey Keir!" Summer shouted and ran to the tree.

He perked up his head and turned towards her voice. "Summer? Hey! I was just waiting for you to come so I took a little nap." He stood up and yawned, stretching also.

"Sorry to make you wait…anyway, there's something I wanna ask you." Summer walked up and sat beside him, close enough that his fur was brushing against her.

"Yea?" He turned towards her, tilting his head slightly.

"Do you have any other friends beside me?"

"Of course I do. A Larvitar, I guess you could say he's my 'Seeing eye-dog'."

"I'm no dog!" A voiced yelled, Summer turned and saw a Larvitar stomping up to them, holding a basket over his head.

"Hey Keiran! From the smell of things you must have gotten that meat I wanted." Keir said, mouth watering a bit.

"Yea, I did. And I'm not a dog." Keiran said and putt the basket down.

"Sorry sorry, I just didn't know what else to call you."

"How about 'Companion' or 'Partner'?"

"I guess I could call you that…companion it is!" Keir grinned and started eating some of the meat.

Keiran turned to Summer and checked her out. "Umm..Hey.."

A smile started to appear on her face. "Hey..you wanna meet a girl?"

"Girl? What girl?" He asked, stepping back a bit.

"She's veeery cute, friendly, and dependable." Summer's smile grew

"I..guess I could. I don't meet a lot of nice females."

"Great! Wait RIGHT here!" Summer grinned and turned, quickly making her way back to the base. When she got there she saw Ami walking out of Arrosa's room.

"Don't mind me, just had a chat with Arrosa.~ She smiled and continued on her way.

Summer peeked in the room and saw Arrosa laying on the bed. "Arrosa?" The Bulbasaur turned and looked at Summer.

"Oh..hello Summer." She sat up as Summer climbed onto the bed. "I'm sorry..I'm a bad friend.."

"Its alright..I'd probably be angry too if YOU started hanging out with someone like that."

"Friends again?" Arrosa smiled.

"No one ever said we stopped." Summer smiled back and hugged her.

"Now what brings you to my room?"

"Well…I may have found you a boyfriend."

"W-what..?!" Arrosa turned red, trying to hide her cheeks.

"Yup! A larvitar!" Summer said proudly.

"Whats his name?" Arrosa asked, still blushing.

"…I never learned his name."

"Oh.." Arrosa giggled. "You're so silly.."

Summer giggled also and grabbed Arrosa's paw, starting to drag her out of the base. "Well c'mon, they're not gonna wait forever!"

"Ok ok! But you don't gotta drag me..!"

When they to the clearing, the boys were there, waiting. Keir was washing his mouth in a nearby river while Keiran standing in front of the tree with his arms crossed. Summer walked up and pushed Arrosa in front of him, there noses touching.

"U-umm.." Keiran stared into her eyes, blushing.

"Hello.." Arrosa stared back, blushing also.

_"Woah..she IS cute.."_ Keiran thought to himself, still staring into her eyes. "What chance do I have with a girl like THIS?" He sighed lowly.

"Something wrong?" Arrosa finally spoke up.

"Huh? Oh! No! Its nothing..!" He smiled and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his bashfully.

"You sure? Something usually wrong when someones sighs.."

"I'm good, just…had something on my mind."

"Oh, care to tell me?"

"its nothing..! Just something personal, anyway!.. Whats your name?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Arrosa!" She said happily. "Yours?"

"Keiran.."

"That's a cool name!"

"Yours is..pretty cute too.." He said and looked away, blushing harder.

"Awww, thanks!" She gave him a smile with her tongue sticking out, he chuckled and she giggled. The two soon sat under a tree and started chatting. Apparently, Keir's parent hired Keiran to look after there son, as he can't see. Since Keir can't see, they want Keiran to be his "eyes" and lead him around so that he doesn't get into to much trouble.

While those two chatted, Summer and Keir himself played by the river, while watching there two friends.

"Aren't those two just the cutest?" Summer asked as she splashed around in the river.

"I'd agree..but I can't exactly see them.." he chuckled, Summer just realized her mistake and face palmed.

"Right..silly me.."

"But..I think they're cute together, we don't meet a lot nice girls. I'm actually surprised you're so nice to me." He said and climbed out of the river, shaking himself dry.

"Huh? Why's that?" She climbed out with him.

"Most girls I meet just want me cause I'm the Prince of the Tarragon Kingdom. All they want is to be a Princess so they can get 'money,fame, and fortune'.." He explained and sighed sadly.

Summer eyes widened. "YOU'RE the Prince of the Dragon Kingdom?!" She asked and looked like she was about to bow to him.

"Well yea. Didn't you know?

"N-no..should I call you Prince Keir? Or you're highness? Or-"

"Summer! No, its alright..I just want you to call me 'Keir", my real name..this isn't gonna change anything between us, will it? I really enjoy being with you.."

She stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "No..I..enjoy being with you too.. Besides Arrosa, you're a close friend." She scooted a bit closer to him. "And maybe..we can become more then friends.."

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" He turned towards her voice.

"Keir, I-"

"BOO!" screamed both Arrosa and Keiran, causing Summer to jolt up and fall into the river. Keir also jolted up, but didn't fall with her.

"You two…!" Summer climbed back out and glared at the laughing couple.

"Sorry, it was just too good to pass up!" Keiran said between breaths.

"Yea! You should have seen your face." Arrosa added.

"Arrosa…" Summer growled lowly, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"..Well Keiran, looks like I gotta run." Arrosa said and started backing away.

"Aww..well..maybe we'll see each other again." He smiled at her.

"I hope so…later!" She quickly turned and ran.

"Arrosa!" Summer yelled and ran after her, leaving the two guys alone.

Summer chased Arrosa to the base. She would have caught the Bulbasaur, but she locked herself in her room. Summer pounded the on the door angrily.

"You'll have to come out sometimes!"

"And YOU'LL have to get tried sometimes!" Arrosa yelled from her room.

"Oh those girls..I don't think they need my help this time." Ami said and smiled to herself. Then turned and made her way out of the base.


	12. Brother's Love

There was a gentle breeze in the air that rustled the leaves in the trees. It was a nice, warm day in the National Park, the perfect day for training, thought a Raichu named Leon. His little brother, a Minccino named Noel, wants to learn many different attacks so that he can protect himself from humans and other Pokemon.

"See? Just like that!" Said a smiling Raichu. Right now they were in the middle of the Park, using trees as dummies. They've been training for the past few hours now.

"Ok, I got it!" Noel started to run at the tree while his tail took on a metallic sheen. He jumped into the air and swung his tail around, but ended up slamming into the tree when his tail went back to normal. 'Oooow.."

"You alright, bro?" Leon asked and walked over, helping him onto his feet.

"Yea.." Noel answered and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's good..you just need to concentrate more." Leon patted Noel on the head and rustled his fur. "C'mon, lets take a break."

"No, bro. I wanna learn Iron Tail. I can't do that if I don't train."

"That's true, but don't push yourself to hard, that's harmful to your body. I once tried to push past MY limits and mom got on my ass about that! Ya see, I was trying to perfect my Volt Tackle and ended up staying out all day and wasting my energy, by time I was done I was tired as heck, so I ended up falling asleep on the spot."

"Oh..but didn't papa help you?"

"Like that drunk bastard would help.." Leon mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Noel's ears twitched.

"I said lets take a break."

"But that didn't sound like.."

Leon smirked and lead Noel to a nearby river, beside it was a bush full of Aspear Berries. "Can't train on an empty stomach."

"Well if you say so.." Noel smiled and plucked a few berries while Leon did the same. They both sat and ate in silence, it was a while before Noel broke the silence.

"Hey big brother…what do you think of Chimere?" Noel asked and looked away.

"She's..an adventurous little Pichu. She won't back down from a challenge, that's for sure. And she likes to hit me." He chuckled to himself at the last part.

"Huh? Why does she hit you?"

"She believes I'm there to take Souris away from her. So she tends to hit and threaten me when she sees me.." He smiled and looked down at his younger brother. "Why do you wanna know what I think of her? Do you like her?"

"W-what?! No! What gave you THAT idea?!" He started to eat the rest of his berries, as if that'll stop the conversation.

"You ARE coming to that age…pretty soon you'll be able to mate with her and have kids.." Leon mused and rubbed his chin.

Noel's eyes widen as he spat out the berry he was eating. "WHAT?! I don't wanna do THAT with her..!" He screamed, his face was as red as a tomato.

Leon leaned towards his brother till he was at eye level. "..How do you even know what that is?"

Noel tensed up, turning away from his older brother. "Mama told me.."

The Raichu turned the younger Minccino's head back around. "No she didn't..I would've known.."

"I-I..umm.." Noel was sweating and looking up at Leon in fear. "D-don't tell..!"

"Heh..ha..hahahahaha!" Soon Leon started to laugh out loud, falling onto his back and holding his stomach.

"What's so funny..?!" Noel demanded, face red.

"Nothing..! Nothing.." Leon sat up and wiped away a single tear, his face also red from the laughing. He then patted Noel on the back. "Relax, bro..even I got curious."

"Do you have some..?"

"Yea, I HAD my own stash, but got rid of em when I got with Souris. I'm glad Mom never looked under the floorboard of my room."

"She means a lot to you, huh?"

"Mhm..she's..well..basically everything to me. I've had girls before, but Souris is different, you know? No matter what I'm doing she manages to get inside my mind." Leon smiled to himself.

"Have you two..mated?"

"Nah..its come up a few times, but we've agreed to save it for a..special day."

"Special day? Like what?" Noel ask curiously.

"Probably the day I.." He trailed off, his smile turning into a frown, as if he had just come onto a realization.

"What's the matter, Brother?" Noel asked, noting his older brother's sadden expression.

Leon sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe..I'm not good enough for her. She could do so much better than me.." He stared down at the river, watching his reflection.

"That's not true. You're the best big brother ever! What other brother would take time from seeing there mate just to help their little brother train?" Noel smiled up at him. "And you know..I've talked to her a few times."

Leon looked at the Minccino quizzically. "About what?"

"You! She cares about you a lot! She doesn't pity you at all, she loves and respect you just as much as you do her."

Leon blinked a few times and then smiled. "..Yea! Of course she loves me! I'm so stupid sometimes. Heh..if she heard me speaking like this she'd call me an idiot and then kiss me." He put his arm around Noel's shoulder and pulled him closer. "You're one cool little brother, you know that?

Noel grinned up at the Raichu. "Not as cool as my big brother!"

Leon feigned a shocked expression. "You kidding?! You're ten times cooler then I am! Who's the one who has all those human girls wanting to hug him?"

"Pfft..Mama said girls wanted to hug you all the time when you were my age."

"Yea yea..but I was inexperienced and ended up shocking most of them." Leon chuckled and gave Noel a noogie. "Just admit you're cooler!"

"Neveeer!" Noel pushed his paw away and started to tickle Leon's stomach with his bushy tail. "YOU admit it!"

"Dang..my weak spot!" Leon fell back and started to laugh hard, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Admit it and I'll stop!" He moved his tail around and started to tickle under Leon's arms.

"Ok, I give..!" Noel smirked and stopped his tickle, Leon sat up and wiped away his tears. "Fine, I'm cooler, but next time I won't give up so easily."

"Whatever you say, big bro." Noel grinned and sat back, staring up at the setting sky. "Leon..do you think Chimere would..you know..accept me?" He blushed a bit.

Leon smiled and rustled the fur on top of his head. "I don't see why not. You're a good kid and pretty smart too. She DOES like being around you."

"Yea, but how do I ask her out?"

"Hmm.." Leon rubbed his chin and started to think. "Well, if she's anything like Souris, then she'll like flowers. I went with a Moon Orchid, she's been growing them since I gave them to her."

"Oh..what should I get her?"

"I'd go with a Sunflower. They're bright, like her."

"Yea, they are.." Noel smiled to himself. "But, how do I get one? I don't have any money.." His ears drooped.

"I'll give you some money." The Raichu grinned down at his younger sibling.

"You mean it?!" Noel stared up at his brother, hope renewed.

"Yea I do! What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't help you find a mate?"

"Yay!" Noel jumped up and hugged his brother, who returned the embrace quickly.

"Haha! Calm down! You have to get the flowers first." He told Noel and put him back on the ground.

"Oh right..can we go get some right now?!"

Leon looked up at the setting sky, then turned back to Noel and shook his head. "Can't right now, its almost dark."

"Aw.." Noel sighed.

"But I'll take you to the Solomon Flower Garden tomorrow when it opens. Their shops grows some of the best flowers around here."

"Yay! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Noel got up and cheered, hopping into place happily. Leon just watched and smiled.

"Well c'mon, we've been out here long enough. No need to worry Mom." Leon announced and hopped up.

"Right!" Noel grabbed Leon's paw and started dragging him home.

"Woah! I can walk, you know!"

"The sooner we get home the sooner we can sleep, and the sooner tomorrow comes!" Noel told him while continuing his trek back home.

"Oh boy.." Leon smiled at Noel's enthusiastic attitude. _"Hope your ready Chimere, this litte guy isn't gonna leave your side until you agree to go on a date with him." _He thought to himself.

And with that, the two brothers got home, ate dinner and told there Mom, a Cinccino name Salene, all about there day. Needless to say she's proud that her youngest son may be getting a mate. Chimere better be ready indeed, cause she's in for a long day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, any review is welcomed. :)


	13. Brother's Love Pt2

Today was a bright and cool morning on Route 42. The Pidgey were chirping while the Hoothoot nestled into there nests and drifted off to sleep. The bright sunlight was peeking through the leaves and onto a two-story brick house off the road of the route.

A sweet aroma was drifting into Leon's room as he snored lightly in his medium-sized bed with orange sheets. He rolled over onto his back whilst mumbling in his sleep. "Love you too, Souris.." He smiled in his sleep. "Wait, why does your kiss taste like bacon..?"

"Brooo! Breakfast is ready!" Noel called out from outside the room while he banged on the door. "Better hurry or I'll eat it all!" The Minccino smiled to himself and ran down the stairs, Leon filling stirring and waking up.

"Dang..just a dream." He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then turned to the picture of his Pikachu mate on the table beside his bed. "..Oh right! I have to take Noel to Goldenrod to get some flowers!" He nearly shouted and hopped out the bed, then ran for the door till his stomach growled. "But first..something to eat.." He said to himself and rubbed his stomach.

He made his way down the hall way filled with many pictures of various Pokemon, his room having been on the end, adjacent to the window that let light flood the hallway. He was making his way down the stairs until he tripped on one of Noel's toys and rolled down, he rolled down quickly and slammed into the wall, now being on his head. "Ow, damnit.." He groaned and rolled over.

"Language, son." His Mother, a Cinccino named Salene called from the kitchen. "What have I told you about cursing?"

"Sorry, Mom.." Leon rolled over onto his feet and walked into the kitchen while rubbing his bruised head. When he got into the kitchen he was met with what he called a 'marvelous sight'. On the kitchen table were stacks of freshly made waffles and bacons, the source of the smell that was in his room. Along with apple juice for Noel, and ice cold tea for Salene and Leon. And with that had to be the juiciest and plump Oran Berry muffins he's ever seen. Salene only made those for special occasions, so what was she planning today?

"Whats with the muffins?" Leon asked and sat down.

"For your picnic of course." His mother smiled and pulled a few waffles into her plate.

"Can't go on a picnic today, we got plans."

Salene giggled a bit and looked at her son. "I know that. Its for you two and your dates. I bet Chimere will love some muffins." She smiled and started to eat.

"Mom, I don't think Chimere's like him unless he does things himself.."

"Tell me that when you're not going to buy flowers for him."

"Eh he he..how'd you find out about that..?" He grinned and pulled some bacon into his own plate, but stopped when Salene slapped his paw.

"Noel told me…and did you brush your teeth?"

"Of course I did.." He lied.

Salene crossed her arms and smirked, giving him a half-lidded look. "Did you?" She asked again.

"No.."

"Go on then. Shoo. You know to brush your teeth before breakfast."

"Aw, fine.." He groaned and got up, heading back upstairs.

"Hey Mama..what should I do with Chimere?" Noel finally spoke up, speaking between bites.

"One, don't talk with your mouth full." She gave him a warm smile, he smiled bashfully and closed his mouth. "Two, just be yourself."

He swallowed his food and looked at her. "But I'm always myself.." He said with a confused look on his face.

"No honey, I mean don't act like something you're not. She has to like you for YOU, not for acting like someone else."

"Heeey..isn't this what you told Leon to do with Souris?"

"That it is. Look at them now, happy and still in love." She smiled to herself and poured syrup on her waffles. "I remember when those two girls first came here, your brother couldn't keep his eyes off that young Pikachu. But poor Chimere, she was in pretty bad shape..it's a shame that some trainers are still so harsh these days."

"Yea.." Noel mumbled and drunk some of his milk. "Hey Mom, did YOU have a trainer?"

"Of course I did, honey." She smiled and poured some sugar into her tea. "Hilda of Unova. I was the fourth main Pokemon on her team. Hilda and her team, along with Hilbert and his, went on to save our region from Team Plasma." She explained.

"Wooooah! You saved the world?!" Noel asked, completely perplexed.

"Well, to an extension, yes. If we hadn't have put a stop to N, every trainer in the world would have had to release their Pokemon. And it wasn't just me, it was Hilda and Hilbert, and the combined forces of their Pokemon team, and lastly, Reshiram. Without her we couldn't have beaten N's Zekrom."

"Awesome.." Noel said, looking at his mother in a new light.

"Back! What I missed?" Leon announced as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Mom's a hero!" Noel told him.

"Now son, I'm no hero. I wasn't even the strongest on the team. That strongest on our team was Aldrik, a Samurott, and Hilda's starter Pokemon."

"But you were still strong..What happened to N, Mama?"

"Hmm..Aldrik later explained to us that N was just being used by his father, Ghetsis, to release all the Pokemon in the world so that Team Plasma would be the only ones with Pokemon. N then later apologized for all he did and bid farewell to Hilda and Hilbert before flying off on Zekrom."

"That's pretty cool, Mom. We had no idea you were apart of something like that." Leon said, eating some bacon.

Salene giggled. "Well you never asked about my life."

"If you're from Unova, what are you doing in Johto?" Leon asked.

"I met your father here, of course."

"Oh.."

"Mhm..Hilda and Hilbert decided to look for N and had heard that he was in a far-away region. So Hilbert went to Kanto while Hilda came here. That's when I met him..Theo the Raichu, I believe his trainer's name was Crystal. It was love at first sight for us. He was a silly Raichu, but so friendly, brave, handsome..passionate." She smiled and sighed lovingly, putting a paw to her chest. "Hilda couldn't stand to separate us, so she let me stay here. Things happened..and now you two are here."

"Dad has a trainer? Is that why he was always away..and is gone now?"

"That's right? I thought he told you."

"No, never mentioned it.."

"Ah..he probably didn't want you to ask to many question. I'd tell you about his trainer, but YOU two have a date." She gestured towards the clock that read twelve o' clock.

"Aw man! I didn't know what time it was!" He and Noel quickly ate the rest of there breakfast and gulped down there tea and milk.

"Now boys, that's no way to eat. I don't want you two choking now. Please don't eat like that in front of the girls." Salene told them.

"We won't, we won't."

"Good, now I also had a Pecha Berry Pie ready, and some juice." She smiled and got up, getting the fresh pie off the window sill, then went to the fridge and pulled out a picture of orange juice. She put the pie, muffins, and juice into a basket sitting on the counter, on top of the basket was the typical red-and-white checkered blanket.

"Woohoo! Pie!" Noel ran over to the counter and carefully pulled the basket down.

"Cya later, Mom. Dunno when we'll be back." Leon got up from the table.

'We won't stay out TOO late, Mama!" Noel grinned as he and Leon walked out the kitchen.

"Bye boys, have fun on your date. And watch out for your brother, Leon!"

"Relax Mom! We'll be fine!" Leon called out, then walked out the door with Noel in tow.

"Time to get this show on the road. You ready?" The Raichu grinned down at his younger sibling.

"Yea! Lets go!" The Minccino said and started running through the forest.

"Wait up! Don't run off by yourself!" Leon screamed and started to run after his younger brother.

It took the duo three full hours to finally get into the forest near Olivine City after stopping in Goldenrod. It would have been sooner but Goldenrod City IS the largest city in Johto. It took a lot of time to find the Flower shop, along with Leon having to find Noel when he got lost in the large crowds. When they finally did get there, they slid down the tube to get in the main room, most of the girls in there were just chatting and giggling, watching TV or reading a book.

"Well well, hello Leon and Noel, here to see Souris, and I'm just guessing..Chimere?" Asked Rossette, the Eevee was enjoying a good book before the duo slid into the room.

"Hey Rossette. Yea, we're here to see our girls. I'm taking we're taking the girls out on a date today."

"Cute..they're down stairs in the rooms." Rossette told them and went back to reading.

"Great! Lets go." Leon took Noel's hand and lead him to the other side of the room, where a spiral of stairs could be seen coming from the ground. They made there way down carefully and got into the long hallway that was filled with the girl's rooms. Leon made his way over to the door with an 'SR' over it while Noel went to the one with 'CH' over it.

Leon opened the door to Souris's room and saw that she was napping in her bed, he chuckled to himself and rubbed his head. "Good luck bro, try not to be intimidated." He said and walked into Souris's room, closing the door behind himself.

"Intimidated? By Chimere? I don't think I will.." He opened the door and was about to make his way in, but was met by the blade of a plastic sword. "U-umm.."

"I'll cut you, boy.." Trix told him, the Togepi was holding the blade of the sword with both her paws, inching closer to him. Behind her were what seemed to be Chimere and Nixie tied up with a ribbon.

"What are you guys doing..?" He took another step back.

"I'm an evil princess, so I captured these two other princesses so that I can be the only one around! " Trix grinned back at the Pichu and Azurill.

"You'll never get away with this, you fiend!" Chimere yelled defiantly.

Trix merely smirked and walked over to Chimere, rubbing her cheek tauntingly. "Oh princess Chimere..always so defiant and stubborn. I can't wait to make you howl in pain." Trix stood back up and started to laugh the best evil laugh she could muster.

"O-our guard won't let you do this!" Nixie squeaked

"Ha! I fear no one, princess! Let your guard come and I will destroy her!" Trix grinned and looked at the door

"Get her, Souris!" The Azurill called, but no answer.

"Souris? Get her.." She called again, but still no answer

"Where is she? This was supposed to be an epic fight.." Trix crossed her arms.

"Oh, big brother went in there a while ago." Noel told them.

"What?! That Raichu is with MY sister? Nu uh!" Chimere puffed her cheeks outs and got out of the binding, then stormed out of the room and into Souris's room, the other three following. When they got to the room they saw what seemed to be a large lump under the sheets of the bed, they also heard a male and female giggling and moving around.

"What are they doing?" Trix asked.

"I dunno.." Nixie said.

"I hope they're not doing what I THINK they're doing.." Noel looked away from the bed with a blush on his face.

"What would that be?" Trix asked with a tilt of her body.

"Ummm.." Noel just chuckled nervously.

"Nevermind that now! I don't know WHAT they're doing, but we're gonna find out!" Chimere announced and walked over to the bed, the other three following with questionable looks.

"Big sister?" Chimere poked the lump, the lump then stopped immediately.

Souris pulled her lips from Leon's and groaned, she being pinned under the Raichu at the moment. "Crap.." She whispered.

Leon chuckled and kissed her forehead.. "Relax..its better that's it them and not one of the others. One of them would have thought we were doing something else."

"It could have lead to that.." She wink up at him and ran a paw across his chest.

"Always teasing me.."

"Its fun.~"

"Heh..just wait until we're life mates, I'm gonna-"

"Souris!" Chimere called.

"Ok ok, we're coming!" She gently pushed Leon off her and pulled the sheets back. "What is it?"

"You missed your cue!" Trix yelled.

Souris face palmed. "Right right..I forgot.." She shook her head and sighed. "My bad, you were taking a while so I took a little nap, when I woke up I saw him in my bed and.."

"She tackled me!" Leon continued. "She tackled me and we started wrestling."

"Well what do you expect me to do when I wake up and find a male in my bed?"

"..Kiss me?" He pressed his nose against hers, smirking. "You weren't complaining under there."

"Next time I may bite you.." She smirked right back and playfully slapped his stomach. "What brings you and Noel here, anyway?"

"Oh right! How'd I forget?" He smiled bashfully and then looked at Trix and Nixie. "Could you two let us be alone?"

"Awww, do we have too?" Trix pouted.

"Go on you two, this probably won't take very long." Souris told them.

"Fiiine, c'mon Nixie, maybe Lynn'll play with us!" Trix smiled widely and ran out the room.

Nixie giggled and followed. "See you later, Chimere!" She closed the door behind her with her tail.

"So what is it that you two want?" Souris asked.

"Well.." Leon took a hold of her paws. "We wanna take you girls out on a picnic date."

"A.. picnic date?"

Leon leaned into her ear and whisperd. "Its really more for them. He has a crush on your little sister."

"I've noticed." She smiled and whispered back.

"As for us..I have other plans. I plan on returning a favor.." He grinned widely at that.

"Favor? What favor..?"

"Oh you'll see.." He sat back up and looked at the younger Pokemon. "So what do you say?"

"Fine with me."

"You..wanna come, Chimere?" Noel asked, blushing faintly.

"A date? With you? I dunno.."

"Oh give him a chance, little sister. You just might enjoy yourself." Souris told her.

"Well..ok, if you say so!"

"Sweet." Leon hopped off the bed and pulled Souris into his arms. "Lets go." He grabbed the picnic basket with his tail and walked over to the door, Souris leaning up and opening it.

"You want me to carry you..?" Noel held his arms out, expecting Chimere to climb in.

"I don't need to be carried, silly!" Chimere giggled and followed Leon out the room.

"Right..silly me.." Noel sighed and followed them out.

They made their way out of the base and stepped in to the forest. Souris lead them to a nice little clearing the Team had found some time ago with a calm river going through it. Up the river was a crystal clear lake, so clear you could see the many fish Pokemon swimming at the bottom of it.

Leon put the blanket down perfectly and set the basket down. "Hope you kids enjoy." He smiled that them both.

"Aren't you joining us?" Noel looked up at the Raichu.

"Nah, Souris and I got some..berries to pick." He lied.

"We do?" Souris asked, then Leon nudged her. "Oh yea! We do. We're gonna make a cake later so we need some berries. You two just enjoy the picnic while we go berry picking." She smiled nervously.

"Ok then..you better look after my sister, Raichu!" Chimere pointed at Leon.

"Oh I'll look after her.." Leon smirked and took Souris into his arms again, then walked behind some trees, leaving Chimere and Noel alone.

"He'll look after." Noel promised her.

"He better.." Chimere dug into the basket and pulled out a muffin. "This looks good.."

"It is! Mama makes the best muffins!" Noel pulled out a muffin as well and ate it.

Chimere looked at hers for a few seconds before eating it. "Yuuuum.." She ate the muffin quickly and rubbed her stomach. 'I want another.."

"Go ahead, Mama made a lot. And some Pecha berry pie."

"Yay!" Chimere cheered and started to eat some more muffins, one after another.

"Slow down, Chimere. Don't choke yourself.." He carefully pulled the plate of muffins out of her paws before she could get anymore.

"Aww, ok.." She frowned, but immediately cheered up when she cut herself some pie and ate it. "Mmmm..I wish my Mama could have made pie like this.."

"Why doesn't she?" Noel asked and tilted his head.

"She's..not with us anymore.." She said and looked at the ground.

"O-oh..I shouldn't have asked.."

"Its alright, you didn't know." She looked back up and scooted closer to him. "it's a little cold out here, I hope you don't mind.." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"I don't." He smiled back. "So, umm..what was she like?"

"Mama was a beautiful Lopunny! Her name was Cherry and she use to sing and play a guitar with her sisters. I wish I could sing like her." She told him, smiling widely now.

"I bet you could if you really wanted too. You have a good voice."

"You really think so?"

"Yea! I wouldn't lie to you." He continued to smile at her, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing."

Chimere wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug. "If I learn to sing, I want you, Trix and Nixie to be the first to hear! Ok?"

"Y-you got it!" Noel smiled to himself and returned the hug. He was so happy to be so close to Chimere, but frowned inwardly when she pulled away.

"Here." She held up a slice of pie to his mouth.

"H-huh..?" He stammered.

"Don't some couples feed each other like this?

"C-couple? Us..?" The blush on his face darkened.

"Yea!"

"_I didn't even have to ask.." _He smiled and ate some of the pie, getting some of it on his lips.

"Silly.." She leaned up and licked it off his lips, this caused him to stiffen up.

"H-here.." He held out a slice to her as well, she ate it but come some of it on her lips just like he did. "You're the silly one.." He leaned down and licked it off her.

She giggled and blushed for the first time since she got out here, scooting closer so that their fur were touching. "Thanks.."

"Anything for you.."

"I wonder where Souris and Leon are..they've been gone for a while now."

"Yea..it shouldn't take this long to pick berries."

"Wanna go look for em?" Chimere asked.

"I guess..but what if they're trying to be..private?"

"Naaaah..they're just picking a lot of berries. Lets go!" She hopped up and walked in the direction Leon and Souris went.

"Wait up!" Noel hopped up and ran after her. They searched for a few minutes before they saw something strange. One of Souris's paws was sticking out of a bush, scratching at the ground. In said bush they could hear light panting and someone chuckling.

"What are they..?" Chimere inched closer to the bush, Noel following behind her.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think you even remembered something from months ago.." Souris said from inside the bush, panting still while her paw outside clenched the dirt tightly.

"Heh, its hard to forget something like THAT!" Leon said from the bush also.

"Speaking of hard…" Souris giggled.

"Don't even-Gah!" Leon groaned.

"Souris?" Chimere finally asked.

"..Shit!" Leon and Souris cursed and groaned in unison. Souris pulled her arm back into the bush, the bush now rustling from there movements.

"I told you we should have went further!" Souris whispered.

"We couldn't go that far, we have to be within earshot in case something happens!" He whispered back. "Go out there, I can't out there like..this!"

"Uhg, fine!" Souris got up, put on a fake smile and walked out the bush. "Heeey, you two.."

"What were you doing in there?" Chimere asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Picking berries, like we said we were." Souris answered, still having the fake smile.

"But you were panting.." Chimere pointed out.

"I was tired. We were on our way back when we decided to check this bush for berries."

"Ooooh..can we help?"

"No!" Souris nearly screamed, she wiped some sweat on her forehead and noticed the saddened look on Chimere's face. "Sorry, its just..we can handle this. You go and have fun with Noel, Leon and I are..nearly done."

"Ok ok, no need to yell."

"I didn't mean to yell, now go. You still have a date with Noel." Souris gave the Pichu a gentle push, Noel held his arms out and caught her. "Go see the lake, it's a nice sight."

"We will!" Noel grinned up at her and started to pull Chimere away.

"Don't take to long, Souris!" Chimere called back before leaving with Noel.

Noel lead her up to the river and sat the edge, Chimere sitting beside and leaning on him. "This is nice.." He said.

"Yea, best day ever.." She snuggled up to him, placing a paw on his.

"Chimere, you called us a couple. Are we..mates..? He asked nervously, his face red.

"Mates? I dunno.." She started to turn red as well. "I DO like you..Big sister told me to tell you but I didn't know how you felt..do you feel the same..?"

"Y-yes! I've liked you for a while now..! This is why we had a picnic, and why I got you these.." He held out the bundle of bright Sunflowers that Leon had bought hours ago.

"Pretty.." She took and sniffed them, smiling. "I love them..I'm gonna put them in my room when I get back to the base."

"They're not as pretty as you.."

Chimere giggled and kissed his cheek, he put a paw on his cheek and smiled at her. "You're the best.." He said and kissed her cheek.

"No, YOU are." She said and linked her arm around his, holding his paw.

"Chimere..I won't ever leave you.." He promised and kissed her hand.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Cause if you leave I'll find and drag you back!~"

"Why do I believe you really would..?

"Because I WILL! I'll search high and low until I found you, then I drag you back home and lock you up."

"I will never leave.."

"Good!~" She brought him into a big and warm hug, he returned the hug and the two just sat there. Leon and Souris eventually got done with there Berry picking, although Leon was wobbling slightly, but Noel didn't call him out on it. It was late out so they decided to pack up and head home. Souris and Leon shared a kiss while Noel and Chimere just hug, as they wanted to save their kiss for a special day. And with that they all went back home. Needless to say, Noel couldn't wait to see Chimere again.

* * *

Wasn't expecting this chapter to be anywhere near this long. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review.


	14. SoaringFlames

Kenna was making her way down the long hallway to Lynn's room, the Charmander was sent to ask the Mudkip what she wanted to eat for lunch. Lynn usually liked anything with fish on it, like her sister Nineve, but maybe she wanted to try something new. Who knows? Kenna lifted her paw up to the door to knock but stopped when she heard voices.

"Oh c'mon, I'm trying my best." A male voice said.

"I don't care what your 'best' is, I've told you a million times I'm not taking you back. Why can't you get that through your literal thick skull?" Lynn's voice said.

"Just tell me WHY you won't. What'd I do wrong?"

"You always had to have YOUR way is what was wrong. I wanted to relax, you wanted to jump off a cliff. Where'd we go? Cliff jumping! I wanted to ride a roller coaster, you wanted to play games. So what'd we do? Play games! Not to mention those disgusting, low classed restaurants you'd constantly take me too, I don't know how you ate that slop. I swear I saw a roach's antenna in my soup the last time we went!" She yelled at him.

"…" He was speechless, Lynn's not known for raising her voice. "Lynn, I.."

"Its too late Ladon. The moment you disappeared for those six months without telling me was the last straw. I told myself I wouldn't wait for you, so I didn't."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Isn't there anything I can do..?" Ladon's tone sounded depressed.

Lynn could be heard sighing and moving around the room. "Look, we're not getting back together. We can still be friends, though. You should just get over me and go out to find a new mate. As for me, I'm not searching at the moment."

"Lynn..I'm not giving up, I don't know what I have to do, but I'm getting you back. I..I still have feelings for you. I have no clue why you accepted me the first time, but I'll find out.."

"Ladon, you're just making this tougher on yourself. Go out and find the right female for you. You're a tough Bagon, so I'm sure there are plenty of females to choose from." She told him.

"I.." He sighed, downcasted. "Fine, I suppose I can look.."

"Good, come back and tell me sometimes."

"_I'll look..but I won't stop thinking of you." _He thought to himself, sighing again. "See ya, Lynn. I'll..be back." He gave her one last look before walking to the door and opening, he ran out and bumped into Kenna, who was still listening to the conversation but didn't notice the door opening. They both fell to the ground with Ladon being on top of her.

"Umm..hey.." Kenna greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hey.." Ladon greeted back, they were staring into each other's eyes before Ladon hopped up after finally realizing the position they were in, both blushling like crazy. "S-sorry..!"

"Its alright! I..wasn't watching what was in front of me!" She said as she got up, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"S-still.. I bumped into you..why were you standing outside the room anyway..?" He questioned with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I was coming to ask what Lynn wanted lunch!" She answered quickly, now smiling nervously again.

"Oh..you didn't hear anything, did you..?"

"..Yes. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop.."

"Its fine, its fine. Just..be careful next time."

"Alright.." She scooted a little closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about Lynn, I never even knew she had an ex-mate."

"Eh..I screwed up with her big time..but I'll make it up to her, I just don't know how.."

Kenna suddenly took his paw and started to lead him down to the other end of the hallway. "How about I help you?" She ask with a smile.

"Can you..?!" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yea! I'm gonna fix you up and teach you!" She lead him to the large bathroom that the girls shared. "First, a shower. You don't have a very pleasant scent.."

"I don't?"

"Nu uh, you smell like you haven't bathe in a while."

He chucked sheepishly with a faint blush on his face. "Y-yea..living in the wilderness doesn't allow me to bathe regularly.."

"I can tell.." She giggled and pulled him inside, she thought the shower stalls were empty, but was wrong when she saw Hazel in the back, showering.

"La la la..~" The Snivy hummed to herself while showering.

Ladon's face grew intensely red, so red that he looked like a tomato. "Gah..!" He fell on his back and fainted with blood rushing out of his nose.

"Oh boy…" Kenna face palmed and looked at the showering Snivy. "Hazel!"

"Huh?!" Hazel fell out of the shower onto her back, then rolled her head over in Kenna's direction. "Oh..hey Kenna.."

"You made Ladon faint.."

"My bad...I have a date later so I'm cleaning myself up…did you bring him in here so you could be naughty in the shower~?" Hazel asked with a teasing grin on her face.

"W-wha?! Of course not! I JUST met him! Just what kind of female do you think I am..?" The deep blush was very apparent on her orange face as she turned her head away.

Hazel giggled and got up, making her way over to the Charmander and fallen Bagon. "I'm kidding..I know you wouldn't mate with some guy you just met."

"G-good.."

'So, who is this exactly? New crush?"

Kenna shook her head. "No, he's Lynn's Ex-mate."

"..Didn't know she had one."

"Neither did I. Anyway, HE still has feelings for her but she doesn't return them, but he's still going to try and win her over..so I'm helping." She nodded with a smile.

"Ooooh.." Hazel started to smirk. "Do you like him?~"

"No..! I barely know the guy..!"

"KenKen, you don't have to lie to me. From the way you were blushing earlier you looked like you liked him."

"Only cause you assumed we were gonna do..THAT!"

"Ok, okkk..forget it.~" Her smirk turned into an innocent smile. "I'll help you."

"Huh? You will?"

"Why wouldn't I? Souris and I ARE the only one with mates here, plus, I've actually matED with mine." Hazel answered and patted Kenna on the back.

"Thanks.."

"Anytime. Now lets get this poor guy cleaned up.." Hazel giggled and helped Kenna dragged Ladon into a shower. Halfway through the cleaning Ladon finally woke up, but promptly fainted again with a nose bleed when he saw two girls in the shower WITH him.

"Lets..get him to my room." Hazel said and turned off the shower.

"Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't get any blood on your bed." Kenna answered and picked Ladon up by the feet while Hazel grabbed his arms, they carried him to Hazel's room while being careful not to bump into anything or drop him.

Hazel used her vines to open the door to her room and carried Ladon inside and put him on the bed. Hazel's room was very aromatic.. and colorful. She, like the other grass-type members, like to keep there rooms natural. So natural that trees and grass were actually growing out of the floor, while various flowers were growing out of the walls. Her bed was what seem to be a large flower, it looks like she uses the petals as covers. Kenna had to be extra careful as to not burn the room down, Hazel could be pretty aggressive when angry.

"Uhg.." Ladon groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened..?"

"You passed out, so we brought you to my room." Hazel answered and giggled.

"O-oh, then that was just a fantasy of you two ki-.." His face turned tomato red again.

"Us doing what?" Kenna asked and titled her head.

"Killing! You two killing!"

"Oh..well that's what we do." Kenna said.

"Y-yea, I know.." He sat up and stretched. "It looks like I'm outside.."

"Well thank you.~" Hazel smiled. "We get to customize out rooms so I went with a nature look.~"

"Cool.." He said and turned is head towards the door when he heard it open.

A Scrafty came in holding a box of chocolate. "..Is..there a reason why theres two girls and one guy on a bed?"

"Oh crap.." Ladon groaned.

"Relax, that's just my mate..I won't tell him you saw me showering." Hazel whispered and winked, then sat back up. "This is Ladon, he's Lynn's ex-mate. He wants her back but she's not returning the favor, so we're helping him."

'I see.." The Scrafty walked over to the bed and looked at Ladon, as if examining him.

Ladon backed up a bit under the stare, sweat rolling down his head. "Can I..help you..?"

"Nah." The Scrafty held out his paw with a genuine smile. "Whats up? The name's Tonnio."

"You already know mine.." He stuck his paw out and shook Tonnio's.

"Oh! How about we take these two with us on our date, Toni?~" Hazel asked while eating some of the chocolate.

"H-Hazel..! Why would I want to go on a date with him..?" Kenna put her claws on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"I figured if he saw how other couples did things he'd learn something." Hazel jumped down from her bed and linked her arm around Tonnio's. He smiled and patted her hand gently.

Ladon turned and looked at Kenna. "You want too..?"

"S-sure.." She hid her smile and took his paw, sliding off the bed with him. 'Where we going anyway?

"The Gardevoir Palace." Tonnio told her and lead them outside.

"Wha? But that's all the way in Hoenn!"

Tonnio chuckled and shook his head. "Relax, if you call and tell them where you are, they'll send someone out to teleport you."

"Oh..good..I thought we were gonna have to spend hours on a ship to get there.."

"Nah, our escort should be here already." He lead them out of the forest and onto route 40. "Maybe you two should try holding paws."

"But, we are holding paws." Kenna answered.

"No, you're holding HIS paw, but he's not holding yours."

"Sorry.." Ladon said took a hold of her paws, a light blush came to his face. "I could never hold Lynn's paws cause..you know..she walks on all fours."

"Its alright, I've never really held anyone's paw before." She blushed as well, grasping his paw a bit tighter.

"And there she is." Tonnio said as they got onto the beach. Standing there and looking out at the sea was a Gardevoir by the name of Zaria. She always came when Tonnio called, Hazel thought it was cause the Gardevoir was trying to take him, but Zaria actually turned out to be one of Tonnio's fan, albeit secretly, as most of her family doesn't really like the Fighting-Type World Tournament(FTWT).

Zaria turned and greeted the group with a smile. "Hello everyone." She bowed her head.

"Hey Zaria, I think we're all ready here." Tonnio told her.

"Oh? But who're these two?" She gestured toward the Charmander and Bagon.

"Oh, right. That's Kenna and Ladon. We're helping Ladon with a female so they're coming on a date with us."

Zaria giggled. "Cute."

"They ARE cute together, aren't they?" Hazel said with a grin.

"What?!" Both Kenna and Ladon blurted out, turning there heads away to hide there red faces.

"Mhm, adorable.~" Zaria agreed.

"T-this is just to help him..not a real date.." Kenna said with her head still turned.

"Y-yea.." Ladon agreed, but clenched her paw a bit tighter.

"Alright alright, I believe you. But we can't go yet, I have another couple to pick up." Zaria said

"Huh? Who?" Hazel asked and looked around.

"That would be us." A female voice said, Hazel turned and saw her Totodile teammate, Nineve, walking up with a Squirtle that had his arm around her.

"Whats up, Caspian?" Tonnio smirked a bit and held his fist out.

"Yo. Finally got Nineve to go on a date with me!" Caspian smirked back and fist bumped Tonnio.

"Heya Nineve!" Hazel greeted and waves her paw.

"Hazel. Kenna. …Ladon." She glared at the Bagon.

"Heh..hey..fancy meeting you here.."

"You must have pretty big balls to come by here…and then date a girl from the our team."

"We're just helping him..!" Kenna said quickly. "He still wants Lynn back, but she told him to go out and find someone new.."

"Uh huh.." Nineve crossed her arms. "Fine then..lets just see how well you do."

"Is..this gonna be a triple date..?" Kenna asked, sweat dropping.

"What?! No way! I gotta be alone to woo my lady!" Caspian butted in and wrapped both his arms around Nineve, pulling her closer.

"I'm not your 'lady'.." Nineve growled lowly and pushed him away, then turned to Zaria. "Can we go now, please?"

"Of course." She smiled and told them all to hold hands, they did so and she took Hazel's hand and teleported them to Lilycove City, Hoenn. They had to stop a few times as Zaria couldn't teleport them ALL the way to Hoenn from Johto. They appeared on the Cliffside over looking the ocean.

When they turned they saw the large, two-story building known as the 'Gardevoir Palace'. They walked inside and saw that all the employees were part of the Ralts evolution line. Gallade were seen wearing tuxedos and waiting on people, along Gardevoir coming in and out of the kitchen to bring people there food, a few Ralts and Kirlia could be seen scurrying around to wait on people and Pokemon as well.

"Hey all!" A kirlia said from behind the front podium.

"Hey Ourania. How you been?" Tonnio smiled at the young Kirlia.

"I've been good, !~ Where you guys wanna sit? Inside or on the roof outside?

"Well?" Tonnio turned towards the others.

"Hmm..how about..outside? I like the view.~" Hazel told him.

"Guess we'll be eating outside as well." Kenna smiled.

"And WE'LL be inside then." Caspian winked at Nineve.

"No funny business, Caspie.." Nineve said. She really DOES like Caspian, but has just been playing 'hard to get' for a while now.

"Of cooourse." He put his arm around her and lead her to an empty table.

"Lets go then." Tonnio lead them through the crowd of Gallade to a door, he opened it and walked outside and up a flight of stairs. Once they got to the top they saw the roof also had tables with people and Pokemon sitting.

Hazel sat down in the chair that Tonnio pulled out for her. "Thank you.~" She looked over at the other couple. "Hold the chair out for her, Ladon."

"Oh..alright." He walked over to the other side of the table and pulled the chair out.

"Thanks." Kenna said and climbed into the chair, Ladon then carefully pushed the chair back up and sat down in the chair beside hers.

"Whats next?" Ladon asked and looked across the table and noticed the large menu covering the Snivy and Scrafty. "Guys..?"

"Huh? O-oh right..!" Hazel pushed the menu down, both she and Tonnio grinning. "Order for her."

"Order? For her..?" Ladon picked up the menu and opened it, then nearly dropped it in shock. "I-I can't afford any of this..!"

"Relax, man. Its on me. Just..don't order anything TOO big." Tonnio chuckled and reassured him.

"Oh..ok..thanks.." He looked over the menu carefully, trying to think of what Kenna would like.

Soon a Gardevoir appeared. "What can I get you?" She smiled.

"We'll have..umm.." Ladon continued to look over the menu.

"Mac n' cheese for me and fruit salad for the lady." Tonnio said to the Gardevoir. "Along with water and tea."

"Since when have you eaten macaroni and cheese?" Hazel asked him.

"This stuff is better then I thought it was.." He grinned at her.

"And you two?" The Gardevoir looked at Kenna and Ladon.

"I'll just have..grilled-cheese sandwich.." A bit of drool could be seen on the corner of his mouth. "And a nice, juicy steak for her with Barbecue Sauce. And I want..Haban Berry juice, and for her..Passho Berry juice."

"Alright, we'll have your food up here in a few." The Gardevoir smiled again and vanished.

"I hope I made some good choices.." Ladon said nervously.

"You did! Steak is good. But I've never had Passho Berry juice, but maybe its just as good!" Kenna told him and patted him on the back.

"Good! Maybe I WILL have a chance!"

"Yea.." Kenna turned away with a saddened look on her face.

"Something wrong..?"

"No, I'm good!" Kenna turned back around with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, alright."

"Psst..compliment her." Hazel whispered to him.

"Huh? "Ladon whispered back.

"Say something nice about her looks..or her fire..or claws..or whatever you can think of!"

"Ok ok!" He turned towards Kenna. "You're.. very beautiful."

"T-thanks.." she averted her eyes, a deep blush on her face. "You're a handsome Bagon.."

Ladon just chuckled and averted his eyes as well. "I'm just like any other Bagon.."

"No..you're sweet.." She told him. "Most Bagon spend there time trying to fly, yet here you are trying to..get a female back.."

"Any other guy would do the same.."

"Just admit it.." Kenna took his paw and held it tightly.

"I..love makes you do crazy things.." He grasped her paw tightly as well, then turned and locked eyes with her. "You have pretty sapphire eyes.."

"You're eyes are pretty too.." She closed her eyes and started to lean forward, Ladon closed his eyes as well and leaned in. They quickly separated and turn away when Ourania teleported next to the table with there food.

"Here you go!~" She said and put there plates down, along with there drinks. "Enjoy."~ With that, she teleported away.

"Looks tasty." Hazel said and picked up a fork, starting to eating some of the fruits in her salad.

"Yea, it does." Tonnio started to eat his mac n' cheese, his tail swaying as he enjoys it.

"_I..I almost kissed her.." _Ladon thought to himself, looking at Kenna out of the corner of his eyes. _"But I don't want her..do I? Even if she I did, I doubt she feels this way..this is just a practice date.." _He sighed and looked at his grilled-cheese sandwiches.

"_Was I about too..? Nooo..of course not. It was the heat of the moment!" _Kenna giggled to herself, looking at Ladon out of the corner of her eye. _"He doesn't even want me. He's here to learn how to be romantic for Lynn..not me.." _She glanced down at her steak.

"Is it me, or are those two have a connection?" Tonnio whispered to Hazel.

"Yea..those compliments sounded genuine, and I THINK they almost kiss!~" The Snizy whispered back. "We may have to give them a little push..they don't look like they're ready to admit yet."

"I may have an idea.." He put his arm around Hazel and pulled her chair closer, soon eating the rest of his mac n' cheese, while Hazel ate the rest of her fruit salad. They then finished their drinks while Ladon and Kenna finished their own food and drinks. The rest of the date didn't go off so well. Kenna and Ladon couldn't even look at each other without blushing and turning away. So most of the talking was between Hazel and Tonnio.

"I am stuffed.." Hazel leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stuffed stomach, then covered her mouth when she let out a small burp. "Oops..scuse me.."

Tonnio chuckled and rubbed his own stomach. "Its alright..better out your mouth than the other end.."

"Toniiii..people are eating..!" She waved her paw at him and giggled.

"Heh, just saying. Could've been worse.."

"You're so nasty!" She giggled and crawled into his lap.

"Am not," He teased.

"Are too."

"Not." He spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Too." She leans forward.

"Not.." He leaned forward as well.

"Too.." She locked lips with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Umm..guys..?" Ladon spoke up, looking away from the kissing couple. "Whats next?"

"Pay the bill and go to the beach." Tonnio said and got up from his seat with Hazel still clinging to his neck. "The beach is..romantic at times."

"Yes, very romantic.~" Hazel haded in and dropped down.

"You guys head on down, I'll pay for the food and join you in a bit." Tonnio told them and headed back into the building. The other three followed and walked out the front of the building, heading down to the Lilycove Beach. When they got there they noticed Nineve and Caspian standing there, just staring out at the ocean.

"Hey you two!~" Hazel called. Nineve and Caspian turned and waved. "How'd YOUR date go?"

"It was sweet." The Squirtle said and put his arm around Nineve.

"It was..ok." Nineve said boredly and turned away.

"Just..ok?" Caspian sighed tiredly and removed his arm. "Guess you just don't like me at all..just wasting my time.."

"_Maybe that was too harsh.." _She thought to herself. "_He really IS trying..he even spent a lot of money on me.."_

"Guess I'll take you home now and get out of your..scales."

"..Caspie." She turned towards him.

"Yea..?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a heated kiss, his eyes widened before he returned it. They kissed for at least two minutes before Nineve pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Woah, baby.." Caspian said with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind more of THAT!"

"Maybe if your lucky.." She rubbed his cheek gently. "So anyway…how'd YORU date go?" She asked and turned towards Hazel.

"See for yourself.~" Hazel gestured towards the Charmander and Bagon walking down the shoreline. "They almost kissed up there, but were interrupted by our waitress."

'Poor girl..well there's no one to interrupt this time." Nineve smiled. "Go get him, tiger."

"So..I..had a good time today." Kenna finally worked up the courage and looked at him.

"Yea, me too. Kenna, you're..umm.." He stopped and took her paw, making her stop as well.

"Yes?" She looked at him with a smile. "_Is he gonna say what I hope he is?"_

"I just wanna say..you're very beautiful…this has had to be the best day of my life.." He took her other paw and stared into her sapphire eyes. "Does this have to end..?"

"I'm afraid it does..I don't want this to end either.." She sighed. "Besides, you still have to try and get Lynn back."

"She's not gonna take me back, no matter what I do.."

"Hey now..have faith in yourself." She reached forward and rubbed his cheek gently. "I think she'll take you back."

"No, she isn't. She said so herself that she has no more romantic feelings for me. I realized she's not taking me back when I got a new crush."

"New crush? Who?" Her eyes sparkled a bit.

"She's..very pretty..has silky smooth scales..warm paws..and the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"Ladon.." Her heart skipped a beat.

He put his paws behind Kenna's head and brought her into a kiss, she wrapped her owns paws around him and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. They finally pulled away after five minutes and then hugged and nuzzled each other.

"That was nice.~" Kenna said lovingly.

"Yea..I won't leave you, ever. I don't want you to leave me like Lynn.."

"I know you won't. Now c'mon, I think its time to go." She told him and took his paw, walking back to the others.

When they got back, Nineve was happy that Ladon was over her sister, and Hazel was happy that Kenna finally got a mate. Caspian and Tonnio congratulated Ladon on getting over Lynn and starting a new relationship with Kenna. So instead of going home right away, the group of Pokemon just decided to explore the city while the sun was setting. They had a great time, Ladon even became good friends with Tonnio and Caspian, while Kenna, Hazel, and Nineve just grew stronger as a team. While the guys were away, Hazel and Kenna started to consider going on another double date in the near future.

* * *

The name of this chapter may be ab it confusing, seeing as there was no real flying or flame spewing involved. But that's just the name I came up with for KennaxLadon. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)


	15. 19th Birthday

Today is gonna be a big day, thought a agitated Halona. Right now, she was running around in circles of her trainer's home, Ario Winston, in Cianwood City. What was today? Ario's Nineteenth Birthday! Halona wants this day to be perfect!

"What if we don't have enough ingredients?!" Yelled a panicked Halona, the Munchlax still running around.

"Halona…"

"No! We do, we just HAVE too!" She said and stopped running, climbing on top of the counters and looking in the cabinets.

"Halona…!"

"We don't! Crap!" Halona jumped down and presumed her distraught running.

A Smeargle by the name of Caesar goraned and pulled the Soothe Bell around his neck off and rang it. The gentle ringing made Halona stop and look at him as if in a trance. "Calm. Down." He told her and put the Soothe Bell back around his neck.

"B-but..its his birthday..and last year wasn't the best."

"Well you panicking isn't going to make this year any better, now is it?"

She sighed and rubbed her head. "No.."

"Exactly. So relax and let me bake."

"But we don't have flour, or eggs, sugar, or even milk..!"

"Mauri should be back any second. I gave him all the money he'd need." Caesar explained as he climbed and stood in a chair, over looking the large, round table.

"Right, like Mauri is gonna buy cake ingredients instead of getting something HE wants.." Halona grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Well ow..I'm hurt that you'd think I'd screw up my own trainer's cake. Truly hurt." An Absol sarcastically said as he walked into the kitchen with bags on his back.

"Well you are called the DISASTER Pokemon."

"That may be true, but I predict disasters, not cause them." Mauri smirked down at her.

"Ha! Yeah right. Remember back in Vermillion City when you caused all those stalls to fall into the ocean?" She questioned, matching his smirk.

"That was an accident! That damn Luxray was chasing me around the dock cause she wanted to mate me! Stupid kid should have kept that cat in her Pokeball…" He huffed and turned his nose into the air

"You couldn't just SMELL her?" Halona asked and gave him a half-lidded look.

"If I DID smell her I would have been out of there sooner. But there was so much fish around I couldn't get her scent."

"Still should have been-" Halona began but was cut off.

"Guys! Caesar yelled and tapped his foot impatiently on the chair. "Give me the ingredients already! And PLEASE tell me you got all the right stuff."

"Of course I did. Its not exactly hard to read a list." Mauri said and walked over to the table, dumping all the ingredients out onto the table.

"Lets see…flour, eggs, milk…" He examined the rest of the stuff and nodded. "Great! Now shoo. I can't bake if you two are in here arguing."

"But I wanted to lick the bowl.." Halona groaned.

"I was gonna lick the bowl.." Mauri complained and glared at her.

"Well I called it first, so.." She grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"Why you.."

"Out!" Caesar yelled and quickly pushed the two out, slamming the door behind him. "Finally.." He mumbled to himself.

"Way to go.." Mauri and Halona said in unison and glared at each other.

"Hey bitches!" A female voice said. The two looked over and noticed their two teammtes, a Camerupt named Chai and Cassis the Flygon, were in the door way. Cassis was currently sitting in the middle of Chai's volcano-humps and in her claws were bags. "I got cupcakes cause cupcakes are the BEST!"

"Are there any in there? It looks like you've been eating some." Mauri said and noted the crumbs on the corner of Cassis's mouth.

"..Of course there is!" She opened the bag a bit and looked inside. "Oops, only left five.." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"I got fifty!" Cassis cheered and hoped down from Chai's back..

"F-fifty?! Who's gonna eat fifty cupcakes besides you and Halona?!"

"Heeey..I don't eat THAT much." Halona growled.

"Riiiight..cause you didn't eat all our snacks the other day.." Mauri remarked sarcastically.

"I told you I didn't!"

"Suuuuure.."

"..Are you two flirting?" Cassis ask as she looked between the two.

"Are you NUTS?!" The two fumed and glared at the Flygon.

"Well you two sure argue like you're life mates.." She giggled.

"I can assure you that I'm not romantically interested in my teammate..I'm more interested in her Vulpix friend." He chuckled and grinned. "I wouldn't mind a visit from her.."

"Ha. Good luck with THAT." Halona said and waved her finger at him. "You wouldn't be the first male she's turned down, pal."

"I think I have a chance.." He then looked down at his Munchlax teammate. "If someone would introduce us properly."

"I suppose, I suppose.." She said and walked over to the opened door. "Just don't come crying to me with a broken heart."

"Yea yea." He waved his paw, as if waving her out the door.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes before walking out the door. She then made her way away from the one-story house and move to the shoreline, looking out and noticing what seems to be a orange, floating blob. "Hey Neith!" She called out and waved her paw.

The orange blob started moving around and lifted its head up, revealing itself to be a Buizel. The buizel turned and looked at Halona, soon swimming over and greeting her. "Yo! Whats up?"

"Hey, I need you to take me back to the Route forty beach now." Neith nodded and turned, Halona them carefully climbed on. "By the way, where's Mierra? I thought she'd be here with you."

"Mie's out getting looking for a present for Ario." Neith told her and began swimming back to Route forty beach area.

"Good good, I want this birthday to be good, unlike last year.." She shivered at the thought.

"What happened last year? I don't think we were there.."

"Oh..well..things were pretty bad.." She sighed and shook her head. "A fire broke out, destroyed all the presents, the cake was completely burned, and not to mention most of the house getting torn down."

"Yikes. What caused THAT?"

"No idea.." She looked up at the blue sky. "Never found out. But we don't let it bother us and never really think of it."

"Well then..I won't talk about any more." Neith promised with a nod.

"Thanks, its fine, but thanks anyway." The Munchlax at the back of his head.

'So…how's that crazy chick Lynn doing?" Neith grinned back at her, the shoreline of Route forty coming into view.

Halona gave him an incredulous look. "I..don't think you should be calling her a 'crazy chick'.."

"Oh c'mon! That mudkip's into me, isn't she?" His grin widened. "I saw it in her eyes! Totally love struck."

"You..keep telling yourself that.." She giggled and gently patted the back of his head.

"I'll just have to prove it to you then!" They finally got to shore. Halona jumped off his back and lead him to the base's entrance. They jumped into the hole and slid down and fell on a soft cushin. The girls in the room were just minding there own business and watching TV.

"Hey Halona. How's the party coming? Asked Tana. The Tepig was currently organizing the collection of magazines on the shelves along the lines. She's a bit of a neat freak.

"Its getting there. Caesar's making the cake, and now I'm here for Hani and Nuraya.." Halona explained. "And I think you remember Neith here."

"Its hard NOT to remember someone who actually slapped Lynn on the butt.." Tana covered her mouth and giggled, along with the other girls listening to the conversation.

"What can I say? I'm a risk taker.." Neith winked, this just caused the girls to giggle louder.

"Well ' Taker', Lynn's in here room, Hani's in the kitchen, and I think Nuraya's talking with Lynn." Tana said and went back to organizing.

"Lets go, Neith." Hani quickly grabbed Neith's paw before he could go to Lynn's room, dragging him into the large dining room. Inside Hani was sitting at the table alone, eating honey from a pot.

"That Teddiursa sure like her honey." Neith whispered.

"Yes she does.." Halona agreed and walked over to Hani. "Hey Hani. You got a sec?"

Hani looked down at nodded, her mouth full of honey. "Mmmmf." She mumbled and ate another pawful of honey.

"Ok then..you see, my teammate, Caesar, works so hard. And I was thinking…" She trailed off.

"..That I should flirt him up since he has a crush on me?" Hani finished the sentenced after she swallowed the honey.

"Yyyup. Can yoooou? He even made you a cake a while ago.." She looked up at the Teddiursa with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, okkk. I'll do it, sheesh.." Hani giggled and finished the rest of her honey. "You know, I saw that cake he made me..it was wonderfully made."

"Yes it was. Now, I have to go talk to Nuraya, and probably Lynn." Halona grabbed Neith's paw again and dragged him downstairs' to the hallway of the girl's room. She lead him to the far end where Lynn's room was and stopped outside the door. "Ok, you stay out here and ONLY come in when I give the signal. Got it?"

"Got it, chief!" Neith jokingly saluted.

Halona smiled and opened the door slightly and slipped inside. Inside Lynn and Nuraya seemed to be having a serious discussion, but it was really just about getting deadlier tools. "Umm, hey girls." The two quickly stopped talking and turned to Halona.

"Ah, hello Halona. What brings you here?" Lynn asked.

'Well, I came to talk to her." She pointed to Nuraya." But..I have a ..sort-of present for you." She smiled nervously and whistled, Neith walked in with his head held high.

"…" No one said anything as Neith and Lynn stared at each other.

"Miss me, baby?" Neith said and winked.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of my life?!" Lynn screamed and glared dagger's at Neith, who was just grinning like a fool.

"Aww, don't be like that. I can show you a good time!"

"You won't be showing me anything but the back of your head as you leave my room!"

"Pleeeease? I'll bring salmon." He smiled.

"Salmon you say..?" She quickly shook her head. "Bribery won't work, weasel!"

"Pleeeeeeease?" He got on his knees and crawled over to her, staring her in the eyes.

"I said no, damnit." She glared back into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes…"

"Keep. Away."

"…Kiss me."

"Get the hell out of my room." Lynn deadpanned and pushed him away.

Ok, ok..I get it." Neith announced and got up. "Clearly I'm coming on to strong. I just need to spend more time with you and then you'll finally admit your feelings for me."

"Clearly…you're an idiot." She face palmed and shook her head.

"So I'll be staying here!"

"No, you're not." Lynn growled.

"I'll stay with your sister Nineve."

"She'd murder you. Something I'm contemplating.."

"Then I'll stay with you, baby!"

"…Halona. Get this idiot out of here before I commit my second murder of the day…" She said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Neith, I've talked to Nuraya and she's agreed to go with us. So you have to ferry us back to Cianwood."

"Fine..but Lynn..I WILL be back! And I will make you mine!" Neith said and pumped his fist into the air.

"In your dreams." Lynn hopped down from her chair and made her way over to the door. Neith smirked and used this chance to give her a smack on the butt. Lynn stumbled forward and slowly turned her death glare on the grinning Buizel. "Neith…"

"Knew you liked it when I did that."

"Get your insane ass out of my room!" She yelled and grabbed his paw, throwing him clear out the door. Then turned her gaze on Halona and Nuraya.

"..Gone!" Both girls quickly said and dashed out of the room, Lynn slamming the door shut behind them.

Outside Neith was lying on his back in a love-struck daze. "Damn I love that crazy chick.."

"Way to go, genius.." Nuraya rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

"Worth it." Neith smirked and hopped up, following the girls outside, Hani joining after she washed her fur. It took them about two hours to all finally get there, as Neith had to keep coming back to Route Forty to pick up the other girls, seeing as he couldn't carry them all at once.

When they finally got there, they saw Ario sitting aways away down the beach with the water washing over his feet. He has short black hair that gently blows in the breeze, dark skin, and brown eyes that stare out into the ocean. He's wearing a green polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans, along with green tennis shoes with orange laces. Next to him is a closed shoulder bag resting in the sand.

"Ok, you guys can go inside, I'm gonna go see how he's doing." Halona told her fellow assassins and Neith, the three nodded and headed inside while Halona made her way over to Ario.

"Munchlax?" She asked. Though Ario can't understand her.

"Oh, hey Halona, where ya been?" He smiled and patted her head. "And was that Neith?

Halona nodded. "Munch!" She started to explain to him in her language and with hand gestures. He just chuckled and nodded down at her from time-to-time. She then pointed to him. "Lax?"

"Huh? Me? Well being nineteen doesn't feel any different from eighteen.." He scratched his chin and stretched out his legs. "Maybe I got taller? Or maybe I'll become a buisnes? ..Nah, doubt it." He chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his hair. "Hmm..now that I think about..you and the others have been inside all day..what are you planning?"

"Muuunch.." She just smiled innocently.

"Playing innocent now?" He reached out and poked her stomach gently. He then looked down when he noticed the shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw what seemed to be a large cloud coming towards him. As it got closer, he saw a long, blue neck poking out of it. An Altaria. On the back of said Altaria was an older women with long, silky black hair cascading past her shoulders. She was wearing a black Tank Top with Cuffed denim shorts. white socks and a pair of gold-colored flip-flops.

"Hey, little bro! Hey Halona!" The girl said and hopped off her Altaria.

"Hey Mierra." Ario smiled and Halona waved. "And hey Kaida." He greeted the Altaria as well. She hummed sweetly.

"Got you something." Mierra smiled and pulled a black case off of Kaida's back, then held it out to him.

"What is it?" He questioned and opened it up. Inside was a wide variety of cooking knives.

"What do you think? Knives and a knife carrying case!" She sang and Kaida hummed.

"Thanks! I asked Mom for one but she told me knives were dangerous.."

"Well they kinda are..but what kind of chef doesn't have his own collection of knives?" She smiled ang hugged him.

"Don't know, but I definitely needed more." He smiled and hugged back.

"Anytime, little bro. Just make sure Mom doesn't know, I think she'd freak."

"True that."

"So where are your Pokemon?" Mierra asked. "I thought they'd be with you on your birthday."

"They've been inside all day and won't let me in. Not to mention Cassis has been flying me around everywhere, I've only been here for a few minutes now."

"Hmm..they're probably planning something." Mierra giggled. "Most likely something having to do with today."

"Probably..but Halona won't tell me." He looked down at his Munchlax.

"Lax!" She smiled and crossed her arms.

"Aww, can't you tell me?" Mierra asked.

Halona just shook her head. "Lax."

"Taria?" Kaida hummed in question.

And once again, Halona shook. "Lax."

"Face it you two, she's not talking." Ario said and got up.

"Guess not..oh well. We'll probably be seeing soon. By the way..have you seen Neith? I left him here with Halona."

"Bui!" Neith said as he marched down the beach and up to Mierra. He then saluted. "Buizel!"

"I hope you haven't been causing any trouble." She said to him.

"Bui? Buizel.." He turned his head away and waved his paw.

"Oh really? Then why do you have blood on your fur?" She poked his forehead where the dried blood was.

"..Buuuuuizel." He simply waved his paw again.

"Don't even try to tell me its fake blood.." She said with her arms crossed.

"..Buizel!" He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards Ario's house. Kaida sooned followed with curiosity on her face

"Munchlax!" Halona called and grabbed Ario's hand as well, pulling him towards the house.

"Woah! Whats going on you two?" Ario asked when they stepped up to the door.

"Munch." Halona said and threw the door open. Once thee door was all the way open, the lights flipped on and all the Pokemon in the house jumped out from there hiding places and screamed 'happy birhtday' in there language. On the long couch against the window were five wrapped gifts, each with a name on it.

"So THIS is what you guys were doing.." Ario laughed and walked inside with Mierra behind him.

"Flllly!~" Cassis flew up and tackled him to the ground.

"Down girl!" He smiled up at her and rubbed her head. Then sat up and looked at the other Pokemon. "Well, thanks guys."

"Smeargle." Caesar said and walked into the kitchen, then came back out with what looked like a cake sculpture of the number nineteen. The one was vanilla with blue frosting going around it, while the nine was completely made of chocolate.

"Looks tasty.." Mierra said as she examined the cake.

"Smear." Caesar said with a pleased smile.

"Teddi!" Hani giggled.

"Smeargle.." He turned away with a slight blush.

"Absol.." Mauri teased with a smirk.

"Vulpix.." Nuraya rolled her eyes at him.

His smirk widened as he got right in her face. "Absol?~" He pointed with his head towards the front door.

She scoffed and walked over to Halona. "Pix!" She then turned and winked at him, as if teasing him.

"Well c'mon guys, lets eat!" Ario said and sat down.

The rest of the small party with by smoothly, Mierra had let out the rest of her Pokemon to enjoy the party; Her starter, Keres the Mismagius, Kaida was already out as well as Neith, Her Houndoom Valcon and her newest Pokemon, Orion the Servine. The Pokemon all greeted each other and started to eat the cake, which they said was pretty good.

Ario then opened his gifts; From Mauri was a new set of shiny pots and pans, from Halona was a spice rack, Chai gave him a tea set along with a coffee maker, Cassis gave him the most shocking gift; six different bottles of liqueur. Ario questioned how or WHERE she got them, but she wouldn't speak, so Mierra suggested he keep them hidden in case there parents or younger brother visits. Ario doesn't really drink, but he can't very well let Cassis's gift just sit there, so he promised he'd drink them when he gets to chance, as long as Cassis drank with him.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I turned Nineteen today. Hoped you enjoy the chapter. :)


	16. A New Face

Many years ago in the old Dragon-type Kingdom of Tarragon near Opelucid City, a Gabite and Latias are sitting in a small room with toys littered around the floor, looking down at their two-year-old Latios son. He's a shiny Latios with silver highlights on his turquoise wings.

"We made a beautiful son.." The Latias Mother said and rubbed the young Latios's cheek gently.

"That we did." The Gabite smiled down at his son.

"Play! Play!" The Latios chanted and reached up for his parents.

"No sweetie, its time to sleep now." The mother giggled lightly and pulled the covers over her son.

"No play?"

Gabite chuckled. "No Aether, no playing right now. You can play with your friends tomorrow."

"Okkkk.." He saddened.

"Oh don't give us that look, how about we take you and your friends exploring tomorrow?" Latias asked with a gentle smile.

"Yea! Exploring is fun!" he cheered and nearly jumped out of his crib.

"Calm down son, you gotta sleep if you want tomorrow to come." Gabite gently pushed him back down.

"Ok ok!" Aether smiled and crawled under the sheets. "Can't wait!"

"I bet you can't." Latias leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Night sweetie, don't let the Joltik bite."

"See ya, son." Gabite patted his head gently and left the room with Latias.

"Can't wait! Can't wait!" Aether cheered to himself and rolled over, staring out the window. "Tomorrow.." He yawned and closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

Hours later he woke up to a loud bang that rang through the house. He jolted up and started coughing, smoke was everywhere! He looked out his window and noticed that other buildings were on fire and falling apart. Someone was attacking there kingdom.

"Mama?! Papa?!" He yelled and pushed the sheets off himself. He heard grunting and roaring coming from the main room, but all the smoke was making his senses fuzzy. He looked up when he heard something cracking, the ceiling was about to fall on him, but he was suddenly pulled off the bed and into a deep hug.

"Oh son..I was about to lose you.." Mother Latias cried softly.

"M-mama, whats going on..?" He coughed some more.

"Another Kingdom is attacking! We have to get out of here." She carried him into the main room, where most of the walls and ceiling were caved in. She then noticed that Gabite was fending off what seemed to be…another Dragon-type?

"Hunny, whats going on?!" Latias yelled out to him.

"Betreyal! Some of the dragon's here claim that the King and Queen are just greedy and money hungry, while some, like us, say that they love us all! So now they're trying to get rid of us and killed the King and Queen!" He yelled back, slashing one of the Dragon-types across the neck, causing blood to spill out.

"Oh god.." She gasped and covered Aether's eyes.

"Go! Get out of here! I'll keep them here!" he shouted and took down another Dragon.

"No, I can't leave you here!" She argued and started flying closer.

"I said go! You have to keep our son safe!"

"I..ok.." She sighed and looked down at her son who fainted from all the smoke. "We'll get out of here.."

"I'll catch up with you in a little while, now please, take him and leave.." Gabite pushed the drags out of the house and ran out.

"Alright.." Latias turned and flew out the back door and into the nearby forest. What she didn't noticed that one of the attackers, a Druddigon, saw her and gave chase.

Soon Aether and Latias came up to the river on Route Ten, Aether started to wake up. "M-mama..?" He groaned and rubbed his head. "Where are we..?"

"On Route Ten..we're safe now.." She nuzzled his forehead gently.

"Where's Papa?"

"He'll be here soon. He had to make sure we got out of there."

"I hope he gets here soon.."

"Me too, sweetie..me too.." She turned and looked back at the Dragon Kingdom, but was met by a Dragon Claw to the face. "Ahh!" She screamed and stumbled back, blooding dripping out of the claw marks on her cheeks.

"Mama!" Aether shouted and tried to move, but was held down by his mother.

"Didn't think you could run, did you, 'mama'?" The Druddigon taunted and grinned.

"What do you want..?" Latias asked and winced when she touched her wound.

"Well first I'm going to kill your son..let you cry for a while…and then cut your head off."

"You're sick.." She spat and backed away.

"And you're about to be dead." He flexed his claws and stepped closer.

"Aether..run..get away from here!" She threw Aether into the air where he started flying.

"But..Mama.." He reached out for her, but Druddigon just lashed out at him.

"Go!" She yelled and pushed Druddigon away with a blast of psychic energy. "I'll be there shortly!"

"Don't leave me, Mama.." Aether said to himself quietly and flew away quickly.

The Druddigon growled and rubbed his head. "You may have saved that boy, but who's gonna save you?"

"I can fight.." She growled back.

"Ha..everyone in the Kingdom knows that you're sickly and unable to fight properly..this'll be easy." He grinned while his claws took on a blue glow.

"I'll beat you..and get back to my son.." Her eyes glowed an intense pink as she focused her psychic powers.

* * *

Aether was still flying and could clearly hear the battle between his mother and the Druddigon. He wanted to help his Mother but knew he'd only get in the way. Soon he stopped and sat under a tree, the sun finally peeking over the horizon. He stayed there for the next few hours, waiting for his parents to come, but they never came. Pretty soon all the noises died down, the only thing he could hear was his own sobbing and the chirping of the Vullaby and Rufflet in the area.

"No more noises..are they coming?" He asked no one in particular and got up, starting to fly back to the Kingdom. He got back to the spot where his Mother was fighting and was met with a horrifying sight; His mother's lifeless body on the ground, covered in fresh wounds and lying in a pool of blood.

"Mama!" he nudged her furiously, but no answer. "Mama, please wake up.." He nudged her some more but still got no answers. He looked at his hands that were now covered in blood, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"..Papa!" he took one last glance at Latias's body before turning and dashing back to his house. When he got there his Father was still fighting, but was pinned down by the same Druddigon who killed his mother. "Papa!"

"Aether?!" He looked at his son, this gave Druddigon the chance to sink his claws into Gabite's chest. He groaned loudly and coughed up blood. "G-get out of here, son! Quickly!"

"But Papa! Mama's…"

"I know..I smelled her blood and attacked without hesitation.." He groaned louder as the claws went deeper, nearly hitting his heart. "Now go! Get as far away form here as you can. Do NOT come back!" He pleaded.

"Better listen to your dad, boy. Or you're next.." He grinned and pushed in farther, finally hitting the heart.

"Run..Aether.."Gabite said with his last breath, his eyes slowly closed as his breathing stopped.

"Easy.." Druddigon praised himself and pulled his claw out, letting Gabite's body fall to the ground. He then fixed his gaze on Aether with a bloodthirsty stare. "Child or not, you better get out of here..or you'll end up dead like your pathetic parents."

His breathing was hard, more tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Papa.." he glared at the Druddigon. "I won't forget this..I'll find you..and get you back.."

Druddigon just smirked. "I'll be waiting, boy. You better put up a good fight."

"I will.." Aether turned and ran away. He buried his Mother, crying the whole time. Then quickly flew out of the area.

* * *

**Fourteen years later…**

Ever since that day, Aether's been training for years, and living alone. The betrayers of the Dragon Kingdom lost, in fact, they didn't stand a chance one they got into the castle, the King and Queen were waiting, along with many guards. All the betrayers were killed, except the Druddigon who started it all, he ran away and hasn't been seen for years.

Because of the attack, many of the buildings were destroyed, so they all decided to move the Kingdom to the old Victory Road on Route Ten. Everyone was happy with the change of scenery, but were still saddened over their losses during the attack. The Kingdom also got a new King and Queen; Hacha the Haxorus and Ceres the Hydreigon. No one's attacked their Kingdom since these two took over.

Right now, Aether was in Johto, being chased by an Umbreon and Jolteon. "Damnit, how'd they even find me?!" Aether asked himself as he ran.

"Can't run forever!" Tyzair, the Jolteon, yelled at him.

"Yea, so just make this easy and stop!" Asterion, the Umbreon, added in.

"No way!" He called back and zipped through the trees. He was starting to grow tired and was losing altitude. He flew lower to the ground but wasn't watching where he was going; he crashed into a Charmander and Bagon having a picnic. Food and juice flew everywhere.

"Ow.." The Bagon groaned and sat up, a bowl of mashed berries on his head.

"What was that?" The Charmander asked and sat up as well, looking down at the groaning Aether. "Aww… you poor thing. What's happened to you?"

"Those guys..chasing me.." He answered and pushed himself up.

"Guys? What guys?"

Soon enough, Asterion and Tyzair came sprinting up and skidded to a stop once they spotted Aether. "Them!" Aether pointed at the two.

"Tyzair? Asterion? What're you two doing?" The Charmander asked and stepped forward.

"Hey Kenna!" Tyzair smiled.

"We're after the Latios. The Boss think he stole from us.." Asterion said and started to move forward.

"Wait! Can't you see he's hurt enough? Can't you let him go..?" Kenna beseeched, a frown on her face.

"We..dunno..the Boss wouldn't be happy if we let him go.." Tyzair's ears drooped.

"Ok..how about..I pay you to not take him?

"Noo..we can't take money from a friend of Rosy..she'd beat us half-to-death.." Asterion shivered.

"Guess we'll just tell the Boss he saw the wrong Pokemon." Tyzair nodded, along with Asterion.

"Alright then, see ya, Kenna, and tell Rosy we said hey." Asterion grinned and left with Tyzair.

"Ok! You're safe now." Kenna grinned down at Aether.

"Why..did you help me..?" Aether asked and looked at the two.

"Well like I just said, you seem like you're hurt enough.." She reached down and rubbed his cheek gently, he seemed to tense up a bit, but stayed put.

"Got a name?" The Bagon asked.

"Aether.." He was leaning into Kenna's hand, a smile on his face.

"Cool, the name's Ladon, and you know Kenna here" He said and watched him. "My mate." He added, getting a bit jealous.

"Oh..uhh..sorry.." He got up slowly.

"Its alright." Kenna said and gave Ladon a weak glare, then turned back to Aether. "C'mon, lets get you to a bed."

"You don't have too.."

"But I want too." She turned to Ladon. "You're helping. Right?" She gave him a smile, but her eyes said 'You are'.

"Yea yea.." He mumbled and helped her take Aether to the base, from there they took him to Rossette's room, to the dismay of the Eevee herself.

"I don't see why he has to be in MY room." Rossette said with narrowed eyes.

"Because you have the most normal room." Kenna told her while she and Ladon moved Aether into the room.

"What about Summer? She's an Axew, he's a Latias. Both dragons."

"He might not like all the ice cream."

"Why not Unne then?"

"May be to pink for his tastes."

"Then why not yours?" Rossette asked with one of her eyes twitching.

"Could be too hot for him." Kenna smiled and put Aether on the bed, he lied there and looked at all the books lining the walls.

"Comfy bed..many books.." Aether said as he looked around the room, then he noticed a book on the side table with an Umbreon and Jolteon on the cover. "Whats this one?

Rossette quickly snatched it up. "That's my diary. Touch it and your blood will be over my walls."

"Noted.." he quickly said.

"That wasn't very nice.." Kenna told Rossette with her arms crossed.

"Neither was moving him in here without my say so. Beside, I don't want anyone reading what's in here. Not even Souris knows about my secret fantasies."

"Fantasies..?" Kenna tilted her head.

"Nothing YOU need to know." The Eevee turned and left the room, carrying her diary in her mouth.

"Well..you just make yourself at home while I go talk to Lynn about giving you your own room." Kenna smiled and patted his head.

"Alright.." He lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Ladon, keep him company." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"Alright.." Ladon said and rubbed his cheek, a wide smile on his face.

"Why is she so nice to me?" Aether asked, still staring up at the ceiling.

"That's just how she is. Kinda why I fell for her.."

"Yea, really nice.." The Latios smiled.

"You need something to eat? I can probably get you something.."

"Yea, that would be nice."

Ladon nodded and peeked out the door, where he noticed Lunette walking down the hall. "Hey Lunette!"

The Zorua turned and looked at him. "Whats up?"

"Can you go get something to eat? Kenna and I found this Latios in the woods and brought him here, now he's hungry."

"Oooooh, ok!" She smiled and skipped towards the stairs and climbed up, but promptly tripped and rolled back down, landing on her face. "Oooow..can't I get up there WITHOUT tripping?" She asked herself and groaned.

"Good..luck with that." Ladon chuckled and went back into the room. "Your food will be here shortly..I hope."

Aether chuckled. "I can wait."

"Alright!" Kenna entered the room again. "Lynn said you can stay here, under one condition."

"That would be..?" Aether sat up and looked at her.

"Do you..think you can kill?"

"K-kill..?!" his eyes buldged, the shock clear in his face. "I've never KILLED before!"

"Relax!" She walked over and rubbed his forehead. "You don't have to do it NOW. She's giving you a few days to come up with an answer."

"Oh..ok then..I'll..think about it.." He sighed to himself and lied down.

"Good." Kenna smiled sweetly.

"Mmmf!" Lunette skipped in the room with a plate in her mouth, on the plate were three sandwiches and a few cookies.

'Snacks? Guess that'll do.." Ladon moved out of the way and allowed Lunette to put the plate down on the side table.

"Thanks.." Aether smiled and took one of the sandwiches, eating it quickly. "Delicious.."

"Thanks! Made it myself!" Lunette grinned widely. "The one you just ate was peanut butter and jelly, the second is bologna, and the last is grilled cheese!"

"And the cookies?" He asked between bites of the second sandwich.

"I think Halona said they were Sugar Cookies."

"Looks good." He smiled again.

"Sure are!"

"C'mon you two, lets leave him alone for a while. You just stay here and relax." Kenna grabbed Ladon and Lunette, dragging them out the room and closing the door.

"Well, this isn't too bad..they make good food." He said to himself. "But killing? I dunno if I can do that."

He started to eat his last sandwich. "Atleast I have a few days to think this over. I couldn't answer something like this in a single day." He finished the sandwich and lied down, pulling the sheets over himself. "I'll eat the cookies later, and have an answer in a few days." He yawned and soon drifted off to sleep, all the while thinking of his decision.

* * *

Aether belongs to Benmor. Hope you enjoy. :)


	17. The Life of a Bounty Hunter

It was the middle of the afternoon in Viridian Forest., although it looked darker due to all the trees. Right now a male trainer was backed against a tree, he had various cuts on him that were bleeding, and a rather nasty one on his leg. Around him were five of his fainted Pokemon, standing in front of him was his only remaining Pokemon; A Jynx. Standing in front of them were a Feraligatr, Granbull, an Azumaril and a Dragonite.

"You should just get on your knees and give up. We already took out your teammates without breaking a sweat. You're outnumbered." The Feraligatr said with her arms crossed.

"Never! I won't give up on my trainer and teammates!" The Jynx retorted. Ice starting to form on her hands.

"Tsk. She's not going down unless we beat her down, Marin." The Granbull said, sighing.

Marin sighed as well. "I can see that.."

"Hmph! Stupid Jynx. Your trainer is wanted in Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh for murder, yet here you are defending his sorry ass. I can't wait to beat you down." The Azumarill said, anger lacing her voice.

"Accidents!" Jynx yelled.

"You don't accidentally throw someone into a Sharpedo tank at the Hoenn Aquarium , or accidentally leave someone to die in a blizzard on Route Two hundred-Seventeen in Sinnoh, and lets not forget the "accidental" cave-in in Rock Tunnel, right here in Kanto." The Dragonite growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And all leads point to your Trainer; Garret Benton. Face it, witch, you're trainer is guilty and you're in denial." Azumarill crossed her arms and glared at the 'witch'.

"Shut up!" The Jynx shouted. "I'm not leaving him! What do you guys know about having an honest trainer, anyway? All yours do is kill innocent people!"

"Ha. Kill?" Marin chuckled. Then she growled menacingly, baring her dagger-like teeth. "Zackarie has NEVER killed!"

"Yea, he just tracks down pathetic trainers like yours who're wanted in the regions, takes them, and gets the bounty." Granbull growled with his teammate. "Now how about you move aside and let us take your trainer?

"Or we could go ahead and beat you down, take your trainer and let him return you. Then you and your partners in crime will end up in some Pokemon prison." Azumarill giggled.

"Calithea, no need to fight needless battles. She's clearly tired and has little energy lef-" Aiolos went on, but was silenced when Jynx fired an Ice beam directly at him. When the ice particles cleared, it revealed a very pissed Dragonite.

"Bad move, bitch." He growled and held up his left fist, it becoming engulfed in flames. He sped off towards Jynx with his fist reared back, Jynx could have dodged this if she was so tired from the previous battled. So she took the hit and flew past her trainer, slamming into a nearby boulder and leaving an imprint of herself in it.

"Ouch.." Granbull went over to the Jynx to check on her. "Looks like you cracked her skull. She's bleeding pretty hard."

"Leave her, Maddox. We have other business." Marin turned towards Garret, who was looking at his fainted Pokemon in horror.

"Stay back!" Garret yelled and them and pulled a gun. He nervously pointed it at all of them. They just looked at him with blank stares.

"Can't let you do that." A male voice said. Before Garret could turn around he was struck on the back of the head and was knocked out.

"Well done, team." He said and walked towards his Pokemon. This laid-back man has black eyes that are like pools of onyx. His wavy, short hair is the color of charcoal. He's of average height and has some muscles under his shirt. His skin is lightly-tanned. His wardrobe consists of a dark green fleece jacket with a blue South Pole shirt and bullet vest underneath, he's also wearing a pair of black jeans and wearing a pair of brown laced black Timberland boots.

"Azu." Calithea pointed towards Aiolos.

"Yea, he took out the last Pokemon, but you ALL fought." He grinned and patted her on the head. She huffed and pushed his hand away, causing him to chuckle. "You never let me pet you anymore."

"Fera." Marin pointed him towards the still knocked-out Garret. "Feraligatr."

"Right right." He pulled some rope out of his bag and tied Garret up, he then grabbed his six Pokeballs and returned Garret's Pokemon. "There. Now we can leave." He got up and nodded at his own Pokemon before returning them all but Aiolos.

He lifted Garret over his shoulder and walked over to Aiolos. "Ready, big guy?"

He nodded and lowered himself lower. Zackarie climbed on and placed Garret in front of him. Aiolos stood back up and sped off into the trees towards Viridian City. In just a few minutes he touched down in front of the Viridian City Police Department.

"This won't take long." Zack said and hopped down, carrying Garret into the building. He sat the boy down in a chair and walked up to the Officer Jenny on Duty. "Yo. Brought in Garret Benton. Wanted in three regions for murder." He told her.

"Well hello ." Officer Jenny smiled and went over to Garret, picking him up and placing him in one of the cells. "So where'd you find THIS one?"

"Turns out he's been hiding out in Viridian Forest, my Granbull smelled and tracked him down, we had a battle and..here he is." He was leaning on the a table, waiting for his money.

Officer Jenny walked behind said table and opened and opened a cabinet, pulling out a wad of money and hanging it to him. "This should be $600 for bringing him in."

He carefully counted the money and pocketed it. He then turned towards Officer Jenny. "So..how about after work I take you out to dinner?"

"Good bye." She gave him a blank look, then pointed him towards Aiolos-who was in the doorway- who was also giving him a blank look.

"Alright, alright. Can't blame a guy for trying." He chuckled and walked out the building. Aiolos crossed his arms and shook his head. "Ah shush. I gotta at least TRY to get a girlfriend, right?"

"Drag.." He shook his head again.

"Yea yea..ready to go?"

Aiolos shook his head and pointed towards a jewelry store. Zackarie stared at it for a few seconds before finally getting the picture. "Ooooh. I should get something for Danielle?" Aiolos nodded and made his way over. Inside the store were many shelves and stands lined with rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

"Sorry pal, you're a bit to big to come in here." He patted his Dragonite on the neck before returning him and sending out his Azumarill.

Calithea looked around at the city and then up at Zack. "Azumarill?"

"Need you to help me pick out something for Danielle." He said and walked inside, Calithea following behind.

"Azumarill Azu?" She asked. Normally humans can't understand Pokemon, but some, like Zack, who have been with there Pokemon for years can learn to understand the gist of what they're saying.

"Well of course you'd know what to get her. She dresses YOU up the most, so you should know what she'd want."

She crossed her arms and grumbled. "Azu…"

"Oh its not THAT bad." They walked around the store and looked at all the jewelry. They looked at a few of the rings but didn't pick anything, they passed the earrings completely, but looked at the bracelets and made a note to come back later, then got to the Pokemon-shaped necklaces.

"This looks pretty badass.." Zack said as he examined a Sapphire Feraligatr necklace.

Calithea whack his leg with her tail. "Azu!" She chastised him.

"Just looking.." He put the necklace back down and picked up a Pearl Mawile necklace. "What about this once? She loves her Mawile."

"Azumarill." Calithea held her thumb up.

"Great!" He smiled and looked at the Ferlaigatr again. "But maybe.."

"Azu!" She whacked his leg again.

"Okkk! Never mind then." He grumbled and walked up to the front desk with Claithea following, but stopped by the bracelet when he saw one that intrigued him.

"Azumarill?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Maybe Ayana would like this one.." He mused and picked up two black and purple Crystal Stretch Bracelets. "What do you think?" He looked down at his Azumarill companion.

She gave him a teasing grin. "Marill?"

"Wha? Of course I don't! These are just..gifts..since I've been gone for a while." He smiled and nodded.

"Azumariiiill." She shook her head and wagged a finger at him.

"Pfft, I have NOTHING to admit!" He took the bracelets, as well as the necklace, and went up to the brunette teenager at the front counter. "Umm..excuse me. How much would these cost?"

"Hmm.." She examined the two bracelets and the pearl necklace. "The necklace would $250 and the bracelets would be $300." She stated.

"_Damn…"_ he thought to himself. "_Maybe this is why I don't buy jewelry for myself."_

"Fine fine.." He sighed and pulled out his 500$, along with his wallet to pull out an extra $100. He set it down on the counter where the girl took it, put it in the register and gave him a total of $50 back.

"Will there be anything else?" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't think so.."

"You sure?" She giggled. "I think you're Azumarill has other plans."

"Huh?" He turned towards Calithea, who was wearing a pair of purple sunglasses that has diamonds going around the lens.

"Azuuuu.." She smiled to herself and winked at her reflection.

"You are NOT getting those!" He walked over and snatched them off her face, she crossed her arms and huffed.

The young brunette giggled again. "Its ok, its ok. She can have them, free of charged."

Zack spun and gave her a suspicious look. "..Wouldn't you get in trouble for that from your boss? Just what are you trying to do?"

"I don't think my Boss would mind." She went around the corner and took the sunglasses, sliding them back onto Calithea's face. "Seeing as I AM the Boss. This is my store."

"..I see." He looked at Calithea and nodded. "Alright then, you can have them..but DON'T break them. I doubt you'd get another free pair."

"Azumarill!" She started cheering and skipping around.

"You have to admit, she DOES look cute in them." The girl giggled as she watched Calithea skip around.

"Don't encourage her, please.." He shook his head and sighed.

"So, I assume those bracelets and that necklace aren't for you..mind telling me who they're for?"

"The necklace is for my little sister Danielle. She loves Mawile and even has one for a Pokemon, even though she's Eight. And the bracelets are for Ayana, my.."

"Azu." Calithea grinned up at him.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Azuma." Her grin widened.

"I can easily take those sunglasses away.." He crossed his arms and glared.

"Marill.." She pouted.

"Good."

"I assume she's a close friend." The brunette said, now back behind the counter.

"Yea, she is. I've known her since I was sixteen, she traveled me through Johto for a while before she had to get back. We lost touch and I met back up with her a few years back. I'm twenty eight now and retired from a trainer. She went on to fulfill her dream of being a Pokemon Breeder. She's a good friend who helps me take care of my own Pokemon." He smiled and looked down at the two bracelets.

"She must mean a lot to you."

"Well yea, she's my closest friend."

"Or maybe, if your Azumarill is right..you like more than just a friend?" She inquired

"Of course not! I mean..there was a time I like her..but that was years ago!" His face heated up as he looked away.

"You don't have to lie. Not like I could tell your secret, I don't even know her. Or maybe I do..whats her last name?"

"Devilla. Ayana Devilla." He told her.

"Ah.." She smirked a bit. "Nope. Don't know her." She lied, but how would Zack know? "But still, I wouldn't tell you."

"Thanks..maybe I'll try my luck."

"Good. Here." The girl slide out two black boxes, one was long while the other was short. "Put them in here."

"Thanks." He put the necklace in the longer box while he put the bracelets in the smaller box. "By the way, my name's Zackaire Brambles."

"Felicity Estelle." She bowed gracefully.

"Felicity Estelle? Sounds familiar.." He stroked his chin in thought,

"Shouldn't you be getting home to that little sister of yours?"

"..Right! Crap! Cya!" he quickly grabbed Calithea, who was admiring herself in the mirror again, and ran out the store.

"Oh Zackie..you may not remember me but I remember you." Felicity smiled to herself and went on the help her other customers.

* * *

Outside, Zack returned Calithea and sent out Aiolos and climbed onto his back. He climbed onto the Dragonite's back and order him to take them home. It took them just a few minutes to get to the small neighborhood outside of Saffron City, once there Aiolos landed in front of a one-story brick house. On the porch of the house was a sleepy looking Umbreon.

"Hey Asterion, we're back!" Zack shouted when he hopped off of Aiolos' back.

"Umbre!" Asterion jumped up and hopped off the porch, running up and nudging against his leg.

"Down boy, we weren't gone THAT long, we're we?" He scratched his head and looked at the watch on his arm. "Guess we were..its Six o'clock."

"Umbreon!"

"Ok, sorry..but I hope you and Tyzair took care of Danielle."

"Bre!" Asterion nodded.

"Good." Zack smiled and released the rest of his team. Asterion instantly went up to Marin and started rubbing against her leg.

"Good to be home!" He announced and stretched, then walked inside with his Pokemon following. The inside of the house was kept clean with carpeted floors. On the walls were many pictures of himself and his family, even a picture of his Pokemon. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, under the TV was a PS3 for himself and a Wii U that his little sister plays all the time.

A glass table in front of it with the remote and various magazines on it, behind said table was a long black leather couch, another black leather couch was located under the window, but this one was smaller. A small hallway was conncted to the living room that had three rooms in it; Two bedrooms and a bathroom. Behind the leather couch was the kitchen and on the left side of the couch was the door leading to the kitchen.

"Hey Danielle! Where are ya?" Zach called out.

"Umbre." Asterion tugged on the legs of his pants and lead him down the hall to Danielle's bedroom. Inside was said little girl who was currently dressing a Jolteon up.

"You look so pretty in this, Tyzair!" She giggled and put a black bow tie under his neck. He was currently wearing purple glitter on a small tutu. Next to him was a Mawile that was putting more glitter on his spikes

"Jooolt.." His face was red from embarrassment.

"..Fera?" Marin looked down at her pseudo son in disbelief.

"J-jolt..!" Tyzair panicked and quickly ran under Danielle's bed to hide himself.

Asterion started laughing at his twin, Maddox chuckled while Calithea giggled, Aiolos and Marin just continued to stare in the direction of Tyzair.

"Hi guys! Oooh, pretty sunglasses." smiled up at Calithea.

"Azu.~" She lifted the sunglasses up and winked.

"Granbull.." Maddox huffed, receiving a glare and a slap to the head from his Azumarill teammate.

"Yes, very pretty." Zack smiled and kneels down to his eight-year-old sister.

Danielle has the same onyx eyes as her older brother, along with the same charcoal hair, only hers is longer and is tied into a braided ponytail thats looped over her shoulder. Her skin is also lightly-tanned She's wearing a purple floral dress that reaches her knees. On her feet are pink Glitter-Strap Hello Kitty flip-flops. Over shoulder is a small, blue purse where she keeps her single Pokeball for Cassie, along with her crayons, candy and other such items.

"Here." He held out the little black box containing the necklace. "Got you something hwile I was out."

"What is it?" She asked with excitement, the Mawile beside her was also looking excited.

"You'll have to open it to find out." He patted her head and stood back up.

"Okkk." She opened the box as if it held great treasure. She she opened it all the way and pulled the necklace out, she and her Mawile squealed in unison. "It looks like you ,Cassie!"

"Mawile!" Cassie cheered with her.

She slipped the necklace on and hugged her older brother's legs. "Thank yoooou!"

"Heh..I just thought you'd like a gift." he smiled and rubbed her head.

"I love iiiit!" She started skipping around the room with Cassie following, and then suddenly stopped. "Oh! called!"

"..She did?" He put on a nervous grin.

"Yea! She and Caleb are coming over in a few!"

"Joy.." he sighed.

Calithea grinned up at him. "Azumarill.~"

Maddox started to grin at him as well. "Granbull.."

"Oh don't you guys start!" Zack glared down at his two Pokemon, fist clenched.

"Start what?" Danielle asked innocently.

"Nothing you need to know." He turned and looked out the room, into the living room and at the front door. "You..undress Tyzair and get ready to play with Caleb, I need to work on something." He walked across the hall into his own room and closed the door.

"Okkk!" She grabbed Tyzair legs and started pulling him out, she sat him down and pulled the tutu off but kept the bow tie on. "There, all done."

"Jolteon.." Tyzair grumbled, face still red.

"Gatr.." Marin picked up both Asterion and Tyzair. "Feraligatr?"

"Jolt!"

"Umbre!"

Marin smiled and took them into the kitchen to make them something for dinner.

Calithea nudged Maddox. "Azumarill?" She smirked.

"Gran.." He smirked back and then both ran out of the room, went into the living room and started to play the PS3.

"Aioloooos." Danielle patted the Dragonite's belly. "Can you help me move the bed?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanna be able to get to the rope ladder to the treehouse!"

"Mawile!"

He shrugged and picked the bed up with ease, moving it across the room and next to the door.

"Yay!" She ran over to the window, which faced the back yard, and opened it. The tree was pretty close to her window, so she could just climb out and climbed up the ladder without much trouble. "We're gonna play house. You wanna play Aiolos?" She turned back towards the Dragonite.

He shook his head and pointed to the treehouse's opening and then to himself to make a size comparison.

"Ooooh..you're to big to fit in."

He nodded.

"Ok ok..umm..you can be my dragon steed!" She smiled sweetly up at him.

A smile appeared on the Dragonite's face as he patted the young girl on the head, agreeing to bed her steed.

"Yay!" She and Cassie cheered, then climbed onto the windowsill, crossing the bright and going into her treehouse. Meanwhile Zack was in his room wrapping a bow around the bracelet box.

"Pink is her favorite color, right?" He asked himself and then pulled the bow off. "Nooo..I've never even seen her WEAR pink. Purple? Yea, that's it.." he wrapped a purple bow around the black box.

"Perfect.." He said and paused when he heard the doorbell ring. "That must be her!"

Marin walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door to reveal a young woman and a little boy beside her. "Feraligatr."

The woman smiled up at her. "Hello, Marin, how've you been?" This gentle looking girl has round eyes the color of the evening sky. Her luxurious, straight, long hair is the color of chestnuts. She is fairly tall and has a lean build with olive skin. She's wearing a purple Drape neck Tee, a pair of black jeans and brown midcalf boots.

"Feraaaligatr." Marin said as Asterion and Tyzair walked to herself.

"Hey guys!" The young boy said and patted the two on the head. has the same orange eyes as his older sister, and the same chestnut hair, on his is shoulder length and straight. He's wearing an orange Hoodie with a pair of matching sweat pants. On his feet are a pair of orange sneakers. Obviously his favorite color is orange. Around his neck is an necklace with a Pokeball on it.

"Shrew!" A sandshrew beside the boy said.

"Mind if we come in?" Ayana asked.

"Gatr." Marin, Tyzair and Asterion moved aside, showing that Zack was right behind them, waiting with the box hidden behind his back.

"Hey Ayana," He smiled nervously. "Caleb, Danielle's in her room ready to play."

"Yea! C"mon, Rome!" He said to his Sandshrew and ran past Zack.

"..Fera." Marin pushed Zack forward be she and her sons returned to the kitchen.

"Hey..!" He glared back at her and looked at Ayana. "Hey.."

She giggled lightly. "You already said that."

"Oh..right.." He grinned nervously. "I got you something.."

"Really? What?"

"Here.." He held out the black box.

She took the box with a smile. "Aww, you didn't have too."

"I know, I know.." He turned away. "You're my best friend and all so I decided to get you something.."

She opened the box slowly and pulled out the two bracelets. "They're beautiful.."

"Like you.." Zack muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Nothing..!" He looked the other way, blushing slightly. He turned and glared at his Azumarill and Granbull when he heard snickering. "Don't you two have a game to finish?!"

The two just smirked at each other and returned to their game.

"Perfect fit." Ayana said when she put the bracelets on. "Thank you, Zackie."

"_Uhg, that nickname.." _He thought to himself. "Anytime..so, what brings you over here?"

"Well Caleb wanted to visit Danielle, and I wanted to visit you."

"Cool cool..you..umm.." He hesitated a bit.

"Is something the matter?"

"Do you want to get dinner..the next time you're off..?" He looked everywhere but at her.

"Sure Zack, I'd love too."

He sighed. "I understand, you're very busy with work an- Wait, you said yes?" He had a look of disbelief.

"Yes, Zackie, I'll go on a date with you." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"C-cool!" He blushed, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. "_Hell yea!"_

"So where we going?" Ayana asked.

"O-oh..the 'Dizzy Artist.'"

"The Dizzy Artist? Whats that?"

"It's this little café ran by a Spinda and Smeargle. I think they're life mates."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh it is. Calithea says they make the best muffin she's ever had."

"Azu!" Said Azumarill held a thumb up.

"Ah, then I can't wait." She smiled and walked back outside, standing on the porch.

"Me either." Zack smiled also and followed her.

* * *

"Bout time he asked that girl out. I mean, damn, he's been crushing on her for a while." Maddox said as he and Calithea watched Zack and Ayana.

"I know, right? If you liked someone, you should just come out and say it." Calithea nodded.

He smirked and got in her face. "Then why don't you admit YOURS?"

She reached out and rubbed his cheek gently…then slapped him hard and left a red mark. "Maybe cause I don't like YOU like that. As if I'd like some dog." She huffed.

"Tsk, I would want some water rodent to be my mate anyway." He growled.

"Good! I could do better anyway!"

"Tsk. Who wants to be with a bitchy rabbit?" Maddox crossed his arms and looked away.

"Ha. Who wants to be with a mutt who chews on his own ass?" She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"One time!" he turned back around and growled fiercely.

"Well I'M not bitchy!" She turned back and growled just as fiercely.

"Yea right! You do NOTHING but chastise me!" He shouted.

"YOU'RE no different! I can't go a single day with YOU getting in my face!" She shouted back.

"Well SOMEone has to tell you when you do something wrong!" He inched closer to her face.

"I don't want it to be YOU!" She inched closer as well.

"Too bad!" Their noses were now touching, glaring daggers at each other.

"You two should just kiss or mate, anything to get rid of all that stress." Marin said from the kitchen door.

"I wouldn't kiss this mutt even if he was the last Pokemon on earth, and I'd rather kill myself then mate with him." Calithea hoped off the couch and walked past Marin into the kitchen, going out the back door.

"Hmph, bitch.." Maddox mutter to himself and turned back to the TV.

"Maddox…" Marin gestured towards the back door.

"What? You expect me to go after her?"

She nodded.

"Hell no! All I'm doing is trying to help! If I wanted someone to bitch at me I'd chase a car or dig up someone's garden!"

She gave him a flat look and sat beside him. "Weren't you the one who wanted her to join out team years ago?

"Yea, so what?"

"Why did you want her to join us?"

"Because…when I met her she was living alone with little food, and I wanted to help her."

"And?" Marin glances at him.

"And what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me, Maddox. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"…" He was silent, staring at the floor.

"She talks to me, you know."

He looked at his teammate instantly. "Huh?"

"Being the only females in the house, we tend to talk to each other. I have to keep some things a secret, but she talks about you." She told him, looking out the window.

"Nothing but insults, I bet.." He went back to staring at the floor.

"No..she compliments you, actually."

Then he looked up again. "You're lying."

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Have I EVER lied to you?

"No.."

"Exactly."

"..What does she say?

"She likes how you're always the first one to defend her when someone insults her. She likes how you can act like a gruff dog one minute and act like a puppy the next. But most of all…she liked how you could put up with her attitude."

"I screwed up.." He sighed.

"Big time. I saw the look in her eyes. Calling her the 'b' word really hurt her."

"But..she slapped me for no reason.."

"You know damn well why she slapped you. She's not a fan of flirts."

"..Yea, I know.."

"Talk to her." Marin stood up.

"Huh?"

"Go talk to her. You have to fix this before things worsen."

"Yea..but what should I say?"

"Apologize and promise that you two will keep your cools."

"Ok, ok.." He took a deep breath and headed for the back door, he opened it slowly and peeked out. "Cali..?" He called out hesitantly. The back yard was medium-sized and fenced off from the other yards, in it was an in ground pool, a newly built shed, and a tree with Danielle's tree house in it.

He looked around but saw no sign of her. He sighed and started to go back inside, but saw her climbing down the ladder. "Cali!"

"Oh, its you. What do YOU want?" She stepped down and glared.

"I..well..I.." He stuttered, unsure what to say.

"You..? Spit it out already!" She yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

"I was stupid, ok?!"

"Duh.." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry..my anger got the best of me. I didn't mean to call you..you know.." He avoided her gaze.

"I'm..sorry too. I shouldn't have slapped you..but you know I don't like flirts."

"Yea..I'll try not to let my anger get out again." He promised.

"Me too..but I have my reason for being stuck-ups lately."

"Why's that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"E-eerm.." her face turned bright red as she turned away from him.

"…" He reached out and took her cheeks, turn her around and kissed her.

Her eyes widened. She pushed him away and washed her lips. "What the HELL are you doing?!" She fumed, face even more red.

"A-aren't you in heat..?!" He stepped back with his hands up defensively.

"No, you asshole!"

"Then what?!"

"Uhg, I'm not explaining this!"

"B-but..!"

"Wait…" She stepped back and gave him a suspicious look. "Were you gonna take advantage of me?"

"What?! No! I was going to help you through this!" He pulled on his ears in anger. "Damnit..!"

"Why're you such a dumbass?"

"Crap..sorry..!" He quickly ran back inside, face just as red as hers.

"Oi.." She face palmed and shook her head. "I bet Marin doesn't have to put up with this.."

And with that, Calithea made her way back into the tree house to play with the kids. Maddox hid from her the rest of the day, fearing that he'd only make things worse. Ayana and Zack sat on the porch and watched the sunset. Aiolos ditched the kids to hang out with Marin, who in term ditched her twin Eons. All in all, today was a pretty hectic day.


	18. First Meeting

**Most of this chapter is told in the POV of Lynn.**

* * *

Can't believe I'm writing in my diary again. I suppose it did help with getting that nightmare out of my head. But what else am I supposed to write? My feelings? My dreams? My interests in males? Unlikely. I already got rid of two males in my life; First that fool Neith comes in here trying to court me, and then Ladon comes back. Annoyance.

I might've given Ladon another chance had I still had feelings for him, but I got over those months ago. He seems much happier with Kenna anyway, but something in my guts tells me he still has feelings for me. Uhg. And then theirs Neith, that damn Buizel. I swear if he slaps my butt one more time I'm going to rip his paw off and slap HIM with it!

He keeps calling me 'Mudcakes' and he recently called me 'Tsundere', whatever THAT means. The others-Especially Halona and Nineve- Keep insisting I give him a chance, saying I might end up liking him. I highly doubt that. I'll start liking that fool when hell freezes over.

Hmph, I remember when I first met him. It was during our day off on the Beach a three weeks back. Sometime before we had to 'get rid of' all those Krabby and Kingler. I saw him watching me after I hit Unne for that ridiculous advice she gave me.

* * *

"Oi.." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the end of the beach, climbing up onto a boulder and sitting, staring out at the ocean. "Presenting myself? Shaking my behind? Last time I take advice from that air-headed Buneary."

I just sat there and stared out at the ocean, deep in thought. Up until I heard footsteps behind me. "Do not bother me." I said without turning around.

"But you look like you could use some company." A male voice said.

I thought it was one of my teammates, but I was clearly wrong. I turned quickly and saw that a Buizel was standing there with a grin on his face. "What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Calm down, Mudkip. I mean no harm." He put up one paw defensibly with the other behind his back, the grin still on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I knock it off." I threatened with a growl.

"Oh c'mon, what the matter?"

"Annoyed. You're not helping. If that's a knife behind your back you better just leave now before you get yourself seriously hurt."

"You are ONE crazy girl!" He started laughing, just annoying me more.

"What the hell do you want?" I sighed and glared.

"Just thought you could use some male company is all." He climbed up the rock with one paw, the other still hidden.

"Don't try anything funny, Buizel. I have no qualms about killing without a contract."

"You've killed before?" He tilted his head.

"Plenty of times. I've already got ways of killing you right now."

"Awesome!"

I gave him a blank look. "Awesome? Flattery won't get you anywhere."

'What about…" He finally pulled his other paw from behind his back and showed me a clam. "This?" He opened it slowly, as if to tease me. When he finally opened it all the way I saw what had to be the brightest and biggest pearl I've ever seen. Needless to say I was speechless. Here he is, showing me, a female he doesn't even know, a priceless jewel.

"Why're you showing me this..?" I questioned and stared at him, heart beating faster then usual.

"Cause I want you to have it, Mudcakes." His flashed me a smile, showing off his teeth.

"Mud..cakes..?"

"Well I don't know your name, so I'm calling you Mudcakes. Cause you're a MUDkip, and I like cake." He smiled again and pushed the clam into the paws.

"My name's Lynn.." I told him.

"Cool! The name's Neith."

"Now whats the catch?"

"Catch? What catch?"

"No one just gives away a big pearl like this to a female they barely know. You want something, so spill it. Are you trying to mate with me? Or are you bribing me into doing something?"

"No! No! No! Of course not, Mudcakes! I want you to have it cause I really like you, call it love at first sight."

"Uh huh.." I examined his face for any signs of lying, I found no such expression and assumed he was telling the truth. "Alright then..I supposed I'll take this pearl. How long did it take you to get it?"

"I've had it for a few days now, actually. I was gonna give it to my trainer for her to sell, but then I saw you and..well here we are." He explained.

"I see.." I rolled the pearl around in my paws and examined it. "..Thank you."

"Anytime, Mudcakes!"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Lynn!"

"And mine is Neith! But I like Mudcakes, its cute." He smiled.

I sighed and face palmed. "God.."

"Lynn!" I heard a voice behind him yelled, I turned and saw Nebulia running towards me. I wondered what the Oshawott wanted.

"Yes Nebulia?"

"Trouble! Krabby and Kingler are attacking Chimere, Nixie and Trix!" She said quickly, pointing down the beach. I could clearly see my team and the mentioned Krabby and Kingler.

"They're attacking OUR young?! They're gonna die for this." I glanced at Neith. "I guess we'll be meeting at another time. As you can see, I have to go." I got up.

"Yup..good luck with..killing them." He grinned and gave me an unexpected smack on the butt.

"What the..?!" I fell forward and tumbled down the boulder, landing face first into the sand. I sat up and spit out some sand, glaring back up at Neith. "You idiot..do that again and your head will be on my wall!"

"Don't pretend like you didn't like it." He winked.

"I don't have time for this. Lets go, Nebulia." I stood up and quickly ran down the beach with my teammate.

"Who was that boy, Lynn? Did he give you that pearl?" She asked me.

"He's a fool who I'm going to murder sometime in the future. And yes, he did." I replied, glancing back at the boulder and noticing that Neith was gone.

"How sweet, I didn't know you had a mate." She smiled sweetly.

"I don't. Now lets drop this and kill these crabs."

"Aww, alright.."

* * *

I didn't meet him again until a few weeks later when Halona brought him in. Apparently it was her trainer's birthday, but I still saw no reason to bring HIM in. He had the nerves to slap my butt AGAIN. That time I through him out the room and slammed my door.

Later that day I decided to go on a walk through the forest. Trix wanted to go with me but I wanted to be alone. She seemed pretty saddened, I don't know why she likes being around me. Although, she seems to be taking after me.

Anyway, while I was walking I made a brief stop by the river near what we like to call the 'Great Berry Tree'. I haven't had a good swim in a while so I decided to jump in and swim around. Everything was going well until something-or someONE- pulled me under. I glared at the grinning face of that moronic Buizel.

"_Freaking idiot.."_ I thought to myself, groaning.

"_All alone, don't screw this u-"_ He was thinking, but I had grabbed and pulled him up to the surface.

"You..are a dumbass." I said while giving him a blank look.

"Love makes you do crazy things." He put a paw over his chest.

"..Why're you following me? I asked with a sigh.

"Cause I want you, Mudcakes!" He lunged forward to hug me, but I kicked him in the chin before he could get his arms around me. He recoiled back and rubbed his chin. "Aww, c'mon.."

"I'm not looking for a male right now. And my name is LYNN. L-Y-N-N." I groaned and climbed out of the river.

"But Mudcakes works for you." He said. I could feel him looking at my behind, so I quickly turned and saw that he had his paw up, ready to strike it.

"I swear to every god out there I will strangle you with your own intestines!" I growled. He merely chuckled and put his paw back down.

"Pretend all you want, but you like it." He climbed out and winked at me.

"You are so annoying.." I shook the water off my skin and continued my stroll through the forest. I looked over my shoulder and saw him following. I groaned lightly.

"So.." He began. "What kind of guy do you want?"

"Hmm?" I glances at him over my shoulder.

"What do you want in a guy?" He asked.

I stopped suddenly. "What do I want in a guy..? Hmm.." I looked at the ground, thinking to myself. " _What IS it that I want in a future mate..?"_

"A strong mate?" I mused. "No..most strong males are cocky..I'd end up breaking him.."

"What about..me?" Neith asked.

"What ABOUT you?" I turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you ever consider me?" He stared me in the eyes.

"…I will admit that I find you handsome." I told him. "And..you're pretty good company."

"Sweet!" He gave me what I like to call his 'famous' grin.

"But if you smack my behind again, you will disappear.."

He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "There you go pretending again."

"I'm serious, Neith. I will beat you senseless." I growled and turned back around, continuing with my stroll.

I couldn't see it, but I could feel him grin. He must have reeled his paw far back, because when he smacked my behind it was harder than the other times. I stumbled a short distance forward and tripped.

"…" I silently got up and slowly turned towards the grinning Buizel with a look of bad intentions. His grin suddenly turned into a nervous one as I started stepping towards him. "What…did I just say?"

"Can't remember, Lynn.." He started stepping back as I moved forward.

"Oh so its Lynn now? Minutes ago it was Mudcakes…"

"Well I just thought I'd say your real name for a change.." he chuckled and tripped backwards on a branch, giving me the chance to climbed on top of him.

"I said I'd beat you senseless if you did that again. What's stopping me from doing that very thing?" I pressed my nose against his, glaring intensely into his eyes.

"You're big, kind heart?" He smiled nervously, averting his gaze.

"…I hope you're ready to crap yourself, Neith."

"Umm..nope!" He hastily pushed me aside and got up, quickly turning and dashing away.

"Get your ass back here!" I shouted and gave chase.

I'm not sure how long I chased him through the forest, but when I eventually caught up and beat him down, the sun was setting. I decided not to leave him out there and brought him back to base to heal up, but I threw him in the room farthest from mine. I had never seen him scared or nervous around me before, he later told me that I looked so angry that it was like he was staring into the very eyes of a demon.

I was quite flattered when he told me that. I even thought he would finally stop smacking my behind. But frankly..I was wrong. He was up to his usual antics the day he healed. I swear I'm going to end up putting that Buizel's head on my wall…

* * *

Finally done writing in her diary, Lynn silently closed her diary and sat it down before looking at the clock above her door. "Twelve o'clock.." She said to herself and climbed down from her desk, walking to the other side of the room and climbed into her queen-sized bed.

She glanced over at her wooden side table, lying on said table was an elegant purple diamond shaped pillow with gold trimmings. On the pillow was the pearl that Neith had given her, shining brightly, as if someone polished it everyday.

"The fool is starting to grow on me.." She smiled gently and clapped her paws together, making the lights go out. She then pulled her covers over herself and lied her head down, slowly drifting off to sleep_._


	19. An Old Friend

Today was a bright and sunny day in Celadon City, people and Pokemon were walking all about, going to work, the nearby park, or just taking a stroll through the city. Right now, Stella's walking ahead to see her crush; Zaire. Nagina was following her, like always to see Ashes. The two had been visiting the two since their first encounter in Celadon City during Stella's first mission. Normally they came alone, but this time decided to bring someone along; Xylan.

"Why do I have to go?" Xylan groaned and avoided being stepped on. The Chikorta didn't like being surrounded by so many people and large Pokemon.

"Cause you need to get out more." Nagina said flatly. "Seriously, you stay cooped up all day just reading with Rosette or organizing with Tana. Why's that?" The Meowth asked.

"I like to read, preferably in a clean space.." Xylan answered and moved closer to her.

"Uh huh..Xylan, tell me something.." Nagina stopped. "Do you like girls?"

Xylan stopped suddenly and almost tripped, but caught himself at the last second. "W-wha..?"

"Well, the others and I have noticed you've never been attracted to a male. We've only seen you look at female, and even some of us." She explained. "So tell me, are you into other females?"

"I..umm.." Xylan smiled nervously, racking his brain for any excuse. "O-of course not..! I just haven't found the right guy yet!"

"I see…just what kind of guy are you looking for?" Nagina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know..just..that kind.." Xylan turned away, sweating slightly.

"That kind..?" What are you talking about?"

"L-look! I think we're there!" Xylan suddenly pointed and ran forward to catch up to Stella, who was already at Zaire's house.

"She's hiding something.." Nagina said to herself and followed Stella and Xylan to Zaire's house.

"Coming! Coming!" Zaire yelled as he ran downstairs when he heard someone knocking on the door. He's wearing nothing on but a pair of pants and a towel over his shoulders, his usual clean green hair wet and falling over his face. "Hello?" He opened the door.

"He Zai-" Stella started but stooped, blushing madly as she stares at Zaire's shirtless body. "Did I interrupt something..?"

"Huh?" He looked down at his chest and remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh! No, I just got out of the shower." He chuckled and stepped aside to let Stella inside. "You can sit on the couch while I go dress up. Also, Ashes is in the garden with Semillas." He told Nagina and Xylan.

"Meow." Nagina purred and pulled Xylan to the garden as Stella stepped inside.

"Heeey..maybe I wanted to go inside." Xylan pouted.

"And watch those two make googly eyes at each other?" Nagina asked sarcastically.

"They do that?" Xylan asked with a curious look on his face.

"Sometimes I catch them. Too afraid to admit their feelings, apparently." Nagina said.

"Hmm.." Xylan looked up at the front door.

"We're not watching. Now c'mon." Nagina grabbed him again and pulled him into the garden, where Ashes was digging holes with his claws and Semillas was planting seeds and burying them in the holes.

"Oh Ashy.~" Nagina purred teasingly.

"Kitten!" Ashes grinned and dashed over, scooping Nagina into his arms and nuzzling her.

"How's my big, bad Purrloin?~" She nuzzled him back.

"Heh. Just doing manly things like planting grape and watermelons seeds, then watering them like a pro." Ashes told her and pulled her closer.

Nagina giggled and rubbed his chin. "How manly.~"

"Ya damn straight." He held her in one arm and flexed his other. "No one's screwing with this garden while I'M here." He then turned his attention to Xylan. "Who's the girl and why is she just standing there?"

"That's Xylan, one of my teammates. Stella and I decided to bring her since she never seems to go anywhere else."

"Great friend you are." Ashes smiled down at Nagina.

"..Xylan..?" Xylan, along with Nagina and Ashesm turned to Semillas, who was staring at Xylan. "Is..that really you?"

Xylan stared at the Whimsicott for a few seconds before he finally realized who she was, his eyes growing wide with fear. "_Oh..shit…"_

"You two know each other?" Nagina asked as she looked between the two.

"Of course I do. He and I go WAY back." Semillas smiled.

"…He?" Ashes and Nagina asked in shocked.

"She! She meant to say SHE!" Xylan laughed nervously and wrapped his vines around Semillas. 'We're gonna go talk! You two..do whatever!" He quickly pulled the Whimsicott around the side of the house and out of sight.

"That was..odd." Nagina said.

"Yea..very odd.." Ashes agreed.

Xylan peeked around the house and turned back to Semillas, finally putting her back down. "That was close.."

"Whats going on here..?" Semillas asked hesitantly. "I thought you got out of the region when we all escaped from the Underground Breeding Center."

"I did, but I came back when I had nowhere else to go." He explained. "So far you're the only one who recognizes me. Vesta and Unne don't know who I am, I think."

"Well what are you doing back in Kanto and Johto?"

"Well…I'm pretending to be a girl in a group of assassins…who happen to all be females.." He chuckled.

"Wait wait wait.." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forhead. "Let me get this straight. You escaped from a breeding center where most of girls that came into your cell were highly abusive, would hit the crap out of you if you did something wrong and always threw out insults during the whole breeding part…just to pretend to be a girl and join a whole team of them?" She asked in disbelief.

"…Yes." He rubbed the back of his head. "But they're not that bad. They're really nice to their teammates, actually."

"I see..well, at least you found a home." She smiled. "You're not having 'problems' there are you?"

"Problems?" Xylan tilted his head to the side you.

"Well yea, you're living with an all female group. Surely you've had 'thoughts' and maybe urges.." She said with a blush on her face. "Not to mention heat cycles.."

"Oh..Oh! Y-yea…its gets real bad sometimes..especially around Fiala and Arrosa's cycles. I have to lock myself in my room before my instincts make me do..'things'." He explained with a sigh. "Why do you ask?"

"W-well..I was thinking that I could help you..." She said, blushing intensely.

"W-why would you help me with that?" Xylan started to blush intensely as well.

"To be honest..while we were in the breeding center..you were the only male I truly liked.." she turned away from him. "You were so gentle and kind..unlike the others who demanded and were just plain cruel.."

Xylan tensed up. "That's just how I am.."

She put her paws on his cheeks and brought him closer. "I loved our 'time' together. I always did, and I always have. And I..love you. Please Xylan, one more time?" She pleaded, her heart beating rapidly.

"Semillas I..I dunno.." He averted his gaze. "I won't lie. I DID have feelings for you while we were locked up. But now? I just don't know anymore.."

"Please Xylan.." She stroked his cheek gently.

He lightly pushed her back and turned away. "No. I don't want to do this while I'm not sure I have feelings for you. We have to wait."

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry. Guess I just miss the experience.." She turned away as well, her back facing him. "You don't think I'm a slut for acting like this, do you?

Xylan walked closer and put a paw on her shoulder. "Of course I don't, and I never will. Cause you're not." He nuzzled the back of her head lovingly. "Don't ever think you are, alright?"

Semillas smiled and spun, wrapping her arms around Xylan. "Alright.~"

"Now.." Xylan grinned and quickly leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm..!" Her eyes widened in shock before she returned the kiss.

"..Hot." Ashes said to Nagina as the two spied on the other couple.

"So she IS into girls..quite the shock.." Nagina added, still unaware that Xylan's really a guy.

"Still pretty hot..gets me in the mood.." A wide smile appeared on Ashes' face.

Nagina gave him a blank look. "Don't even try it.."

"Aww, you're killing me, kitten." He bowed his head in shame.

"Oh suck it up." She rolled her eyes and went over to the opened window. "Now I'm ready to spy on another couple."

"Fiiiine.." He followed her over to the window and hopped up with her following. From what they could see, Stella was currently pinned under Zaire, on the floor, with a shocked and red face. While Zaire's eyes were wide open. "Jeez, everyone's getting some action but me.." Ashes complained.

"Quiet!" Nagina hit him in his side to shut him up. "I highly doubt Zaire would do this. And I doubt Stella would do this at a young age."

"Sorry Stella..I didn't mean to do this..!" Zaire quickly sat up. "I tripped.."

"Its alright..I know you wouldn't.." Stella sat up as well, as red as a tomato "Just..be careful next time, alright?"

"I promise.." He stood and helped her up, but kept a hold of her hand. "You have..soft hands." He held it up and gently stroked it.

Stella giggled. "Well thank you. I try to keep them moisturized."

"Well clearly its working." He said and lean down, kissing her hand. "Hmm..you know..Erika's having a party tomorrow night..would you like to come with me?"

"What kind of party?" Stella asked with a smile on her face.

Zaire chuckled and let her hand go. "What kind of party do you think a Grass-Type Gym Leader would have?"

"I guess a party having to do with flowers? Right..silly me.." Stella giggled with him and scratched her cheek. "But umm..could I bring a friend along?"

"Friend? What kind of friend..?" Zaire asked asked, hiding his obvious sadness.

"He's a good friend of mine; Anthony." She smiled.

"I see.."

"I'm living with him now.." She told him slowly. And then their was a long silence.

"You..live with him..?" He finally asked.

"Yes..I'm sorry. But its NOT like that. We're just friends. In fact, he's already crushing on a girl named Fawn. He's only letting me stay with him cause I have nowhere else to go."

"I..see.." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish you would have told me this sooner.."

"I know. But it always slipped my mind." She stared at the ground.

"He's not making you do anything, is he..?"

Stella quickly looked back up in shock. "No! Anthony's not like that. His pachirisu would shock him half to dead if he ever tried something like that.."

"Ah..good." A smile appeared on Zaire's face. "Well then..I suppose he can come if you really want."

"I'll try to get him to bring Fawn. Those two need to be together."

"Trying to set them up on a date, huh?" Zaire asked.

"Of course! I promised Audra I'd try." Stella beamed.

"Well then..how about you come to the party as MY date?" Zaire asked with a smile.

"Hmm..I'd like that." Stella answered. "Guess I'll have to fix up my hair.."

"Nonense.." Zaire said and pinched a stand of Stella's white hair. "I think its perfect the way it is."

"Well thank you.." She turned away with a faint blush, just now noticing Ashes and Nagina in the window. "Seems we have a couple of spies.."

"Wha?" Zaire quickly looked at the window.

"…" The two cats just smiled innocently and jumped from the window sill.

"Oh those two..she use to hate him but now she's getting pulled into spying with him." Zaire said while shaking his head.

"You sure it isn't the other way around? Nagina can be pretty mischievous when she wants." Stella added while scratching the back of her head.

"I guess so…anyway. Its getting pretty late, so you should probably head on home. Not really safe to travel between."

"Yea, we should be heading back to Johto." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah.." Zaire smiled and lead her over to the door, opening it for her.

"Later, Zaire." Stella said and walked out of the house.

"Later." He called back and closed the door.

"Guys, time to head home." Stella walked around the corner of the house.

"C'mon, damnit..!" Nagina huffed as she tried to pull Xylan, who was still kissing Semillas, away.

"Don't make me get Mercury out here..!" Ashes growled as he tried to pull Semillas away as well.

"Fiiiine!" Semillas shouted and pulled away from Xylan with her arms crossed, clearly angry.

"I was really getting into it, too.." Xylan grumbled.

"A little TOO into it." Nagina said and rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. Blocker.." Semillas complained.

"Blocker? What are yo- Ooooh.. I see what you're getting at.." The purrloin said and shook his head. "I could say the same thing to you."

"What? When have I EVER blocked you?"

"The other day! I had the mood all perfect and YOU come in and ruin it!" Ashes yelled and glared.

"Well sooooorry! I was hungry and YOU were hogging the kitchen!" Semillas glared back.

"We should go.." Xylan whispered to Stella and Nagina.

'We really should.." Stella agreed and started backing away with the pair of Pokemon.

"So this mood?" Xylan asked with a smirk when they were a distance away from the house.

"You can say nothing. How come you never told us you were into other female?"

"..Its not something you go around advertising. Besides, I don't know if any of you were..against that."

"Xylan…we may be murderers and thieves, but judging our own isn't something we do. Come clean and tell the others, they'll accept you."

"…You're right. I'll tell them all as soon as we get back to base." Xylan smiled. And begun thinking to himself. "_But one of these days..I'll have to tell the whole trust..I can't pretend to be a girl forever, can I?" _


	20. Father's Day

[**Pokemon speak is between brackets.]**

* * *

Today was a bright, sunny Father's Day. The girls have decided to put away all missions to visit their Fathers, just like how they did it for their Mothers.

**KANTO**

A group of of six Pokemon were making their way up to a two-story house in Pallet Town. Marella the Squirtle, Lapis the Cubone, Kanoa the Igglybuff, Summer the Axew, Feriha the Wynaut and Obsidian the Nidorino.

"Oi, why do I even have to be here? I was perfectly happy surfing." Kanoa complained to his older sister Lapis, while taking off his pair of sunglasses.

"Because Mother would be angry if we didn't visit our Father." Lapis told him.

"Our parent's have been through a lot, kid. They deserve some respect." Obsidian added in, getting a humph from the young Igglybuff, but a slight smile from the Cubone.

Eventually they got up to the house, Summer then started beating on the door. "Daddyyyy!"

"Whacking the door will only annoy them, Summer.." Feriha said and ties to pull her away.

"Yea, Summer, just knock easily.." Marella gave her a smile and knocked on the door lightly.

"Whats with all this knocking?" A girl with brown hair-Leaf- asked as she opened the door. She glances down at the six Pokemon and smile. "Oh, its you guys! Here to see your parents, I assume?"

"[Yup!]"

"[Yea!]"

"[Uh huh.]"

"[I was forced here..]" Lapis elbowed Kanoa. "[Ok, jeez!]"

"[Correct.]"

Leaf giggled and let them in. "Come in, come in. They're waiting in the kitchen. I should get back in there too, Red's a pretty bad cook."

"I heard that!" Called said boy from the kitchen, getting a round of laughter from the Pokemon in the kitchen. "My cooking may have been bad, but that didn't stop you from eating it. Especially you, Dax, you ate more than everyone." He said to his Blastoise starter.

"[You must not remember how I puked the first time I ate your food...]" Dax chuckled, his arm around his Nidoqueen partner-and mate-.

"I don't know what you just said, but it was probably an insult.." Red groaned.

"Everyone, guess who's here.~" Leaf said as she entered the kitchen, the six Pokemon following her.

"[Marella!]" Maia-The Nidoqueen- picked Marella up and hugged her tightly.

"[She's gonna be dead if you don't let her breathe..]" Dax warned, pulling Marella away from Maia and hugging her himself. [So how've you been, baby girl?]

"[Yup. Things are going greeeeat.]" Marella said, instantly relaxing in Dax's arms.

"[You're never worried about anything, are you child?]" Zircon-Red's Marowak- Asked, his arm around his mate, Lazuli-Leaf's Wigglytuff-. Lapis sitting in Lazuli's lap while Kanoa's in Zircon's.

"[Nope. Stress just messes you up..]" Marella said while leaning into Dax's chest.

"[You really worry me sometimes..]" Feriha said, sitting on her Father's-Leaf's Wobbuffet, Aegeus- head, floating beside him is Shari, his mate and Hilda's Reunciclus. "[Everyone feels stress.]"

"[..I don't feel stress.]" Dax said, scratching his neck.

"[Oh? So you weren't nervous in our final match with Blue?]" Veles-Red's Dragonite-asked with a smirk.

"[Pfft. Heck no. I was ready and kicked all sorts of ass that day.]" Dax replied with his own smirk.

"[Language, boys. Don't need the kids picking up these bad habits.]" Lazuli scolded them with her paws on her hips.

Zircon chuckled. "[I doubt these kids will start cursing.]

Kanoa started to open his mouth but it was quickly covered by his mother. "[One bad word out of you and you're grounded from surfing and skateboarding.]"

"[Yes, Mama..]" He crossed his arms with a huff.

"[Aww, stop pouting, son. She gets onto me all the time.]" Zircon patted Kanoa on the head. [Heh, you should see how she is when she's in heat..]

"[Zircon..!]" Lazuli blushed deeply and covered her cheeks. "[Don't say things like that in front of the kids!]"

"[Oh its fine, its fine.]" Hilbert's Haxorus-Adalinda-, Veles's mate and Summer's Mother, told her, laughing. "[These kids are old enough to hear all this.]"

"[Doesn't make it any less pleasant..]" Obsidian said, being seated beside his Dad-Leaf's Nidoking, Onyx- at the large table.

"[Oi, wish you guys would watch what you say..]" Onyx said with an annoyed voice.

Veles gave him a smug grin. "[You just say that cause you haven't gotten any action in a long time..]"

"[Pretty mean, Daddy..]" Summer wagged a finger at him.

"[Sometimes I really wanna kick your ass, Veles..]" Onyx growled.

"[Bring it..]"

"Ok, you two!" leaf shouted and whacked both the Dragonite and Nidoking with a wooden spoon. "Don't kill each other."

The two Pokemon glared at each other and growled.

"Now come on. We gotta get Blue and head to Johto to get Ethan and Crystal." Leaf told them, Red bring out bags and containers of food.

"You could help, you know." Red complained, struggling with the food.

"I will, I will." Leaf waved her hand and quickly returned all the Pokemon except for Veles, Shari and Adelinda, Summer, Kanoa, Feriha, Obsidian and Lapis. "Perhaps you three parents could help us..?"

"[I can!] Shari said cheerfully in her own language, then picked up all the bags and containers with Psychic.

"I guess we can go get Blue.." Red said with a roll of his eyes, putting his cap on.

"Oi, I wish you two would stop with this rivalry already. Can't have you two in the same room for more then five minutes without an argument." Leaf sighed and walks towards the front door, leaving it open for the others to walk out.

"He's always starting it. Freaking asshole.." Red muttered to himself as he followed them out, closing and locking the door.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two survived in this town so long without killing each other." Leaf led them next door to Blue's, which look similar to Red's house.

"One of these days, Leaf.." Red said as they stopped outside of Blue's door.

"Well can you try to get along today? Please?" Leaf gave Red her best puppy dog look.

"Damnit, I hate it when you use those eyes.." He pulled the top of his cap over his eyes as he blushed slightly. "Fine, I won't argue with him."

"Great!" Leaf cheered and knocked on the door and wait, but got no answer. So she knocked again, but harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A male voice yelled from inside. Soon a brown haired boy-Blue- opened the door, in his arms was a Bulbasaur-Arrosa- and beside him was a Leilana-Dawn's Roserade and Arrosa's Mother-. "What is it?"

"Here to pick you up. Duh." Leaf told him and jerked her thumb towards the floating food.

Blue groaned. "Still don't see why I have to go."

"[Cause it'll be fun!]" Arrosa said in her own language and licked his chin.

"Arrosa there seems to agree that you should come." Leaf smirked at him.

"[C'mon Blue. Come with us.]" Marella smiled up at him, knowing very well that Blue can't understand.

"[Pleeeease?]" Feriha pleased with him.

"[Don't keep us waiting.]" Lapis and Obsidian said in unison.

"Ok ok, sheesh!" Blue scowled. "I'll come, alright?"

'[Yay, Grandpa!]" Arrosa cheered and licked his chin again.

"Please stop licking me.." Blue sighed and patted her head softly.

Red grinned under his cap. "I think its pretty adorable.." This got a glare from Blue, Red only glared back.

"No!" Leaf whacked them both, getting her glared from both boys. "We have to go now. White wouldn't appreciate it if we tired out her Reunciclus."

"..Fine." Red and Blue huffed before making their way,with the others following, up Route One.

**JOHTO**

A group of tweleve Pokemon were making their way up to two-story brick house in the quite town of New Bark. Lynn the Mudkip, Nineve the Totodile, Adara the Cyndaquil, Neith the Buizel, Caspian the Squirtle, Leon the Raichu, Noel the Minccino, Keiren the Larvitar, Rosette the Eevee, Warisha the Mareep, Jupiter the Elekid and Hani the Teddiursa.

"Oh I hope Papa is home. How I missed him and Mother so.~" Adara said as she danced around elegantly.

"Pretty sure they're all there..Ethen and Crystal haven't been on any adventures lately." Hani said as she watched her teammate.

"I'm a little nervous to see my Dad..he expected me to grow up and be a powerful Pokemon like him. Yet I'm just..a Prince's seeing-eye dog.." Keiren told them with a sigh.

"Any loving parent will always accept their child for who they are." Warisha said as they walked up to the front door.

"You're worrying to much, Lizard." Jupiter said to him.

"I'm not a lizard!" Keiren retorted.

"Coulda fooled me.." Jupiter replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Jerk.." Keiren muttered and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't argue like this in front of our parents." Lynn said as she knocked on the door.

"Think your parents will like me, Mudcakes?" Neith asked with his usual grin.

"I'm hoping they don't so that my Father can eat you." Lynn told him with an annoyed look.

"What about me, Babe? Think your parents will like me..?" Caspian asked Nineve nervously.

"Well..my Mom will..but Dad is another story." Nineve told him with a shrug.

Rosette sighed and knocked on the door again. "You boys worry to much. If they don't like you, so what? Not like we see our parents everyday."

Adara giggled. "Says the girl who didn't bring her two boys cause she was afraid of how her parents would react.."

"Don't start with me.." Rosette shot her a glare as the door finally opened.

A Typhlosion-Crystal's Starter- was standing in the doorway, staring down at them. "Oh hey kids, what's up?"

"Hello, ." Rosette said and walked past him with the others, except Adara who stayed put.

"Hey Papa!~" She waved happily.

"Baby girl!" Keahi exclaimed and picked her up , nuzzling her belly.

"Papaaa!" Adara laughed and squirmed. "I'm too old for this..!~"

"You're never too old!" He chuckled and carried her inside.

"Mom, Dad, this is my mate..or what humans would call..my 'boyfriend', Caspian." Nineve explained to a Feraligatr-Ethan's Starter- by the name of Raptor, and a Swampert-May's Starter- by the name of Vivianne.

"And I'M Neith! I'm with your other daughter." Neith announce with his arm around Lynn.

Raptor looked between the both of them and grunted. "I don't like either of you."

"B-but I'm being a gentle with your daughter..sir.." Caspian told him while nervously stepping back.

"And Lynn said so herself that I'm the best boyfriend she's ever had!" Neith told him as well.

"You're not my mate. Father, eat him if you please." Lynn said with a wave of her paw.

"Lynn! No one's getting eaten!" Vivianne scolded. "And Raptor, be nice. I think they're cute and sweet."

"You…you're where she gets it." Neith walked up to Vivianne and took her paw, rubbing it gently. "The beauty, she gets it from you. Ms. Lynn's Mom, I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect. I swear to you.." He then kissed her paw.

Vivianne giggled, a slightly blush on her cheeks. "Well aren't you the little gentlemen?

Raptor gave Caspian a blank look as said Squirtle just stared up at him. "Try that on me and I'll crush your skull."

"Wouldn't dream of it.." Caspian sweat dropped.

"Be nice, Dad. I happen to LIKE this one. He's a flirt, yea, but he's pretty cool." Nineve said as she and Raptor seemed to glare at each other.

"..Fine. I won't try to eat em. Even though this one was hitting on my life mate.." Raptor said with a growl towards Neith, who in turn just grinned and waved.

"Oh stop growling, man. That can't be good for your throat." Chuckled Maverick -Ethan's Ampharos-, who was holding Warisha in his arms.

"You know, I can walk on my own, Pops." Warisha said with a little giggle.

"True..but I forgot just how soft a Mareep's wool was.." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her softly, letting out a relaxed sigh. "Wha? Something's poking me from inside your wool.."

"Its my jewel collection. Please don't touch."

"Awww, fine. I'll make my OWN collection. You'll see."

Warisha let out another giggle. "You act like such a child sometimes.."

"Some girls say its one of my best qualities.." he said with a wide smile.

"What girls are THOSE?" Asked Barret-Ethan's Ursaring and Hani's Father-, his, like Hani's, paws are covered in honey.

"A lot of them!" Maverick argued with one of his paws on his hip. "They call me 'Pimp Master Mavey!'" His smiled widened as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on.

"Riiiiight.." Barret just chuckled and licked some more honey off his paws. "Pimp master my tail.." He muttered.

"I happen to think his childish attitude and antics are adorable." Smiled Camille-Ethan's Espeon and Hani's Mother- "A few pranks around here doesn't hurt."

"Destroy!" Out of nowhere, Valcon-Crystal's Umbreon and Rosette's Father, tackled Camille and bit her ear playfully.

"Rosette, Solstice, I believe you lost something.." Camille sat up and knocked Valcon off her.

"Really, Valcon? If you're gonna tackle someone you shouldn't announce yourself. "Solstice-Dawn's Glaceon and Rosette's Mother- told him in a soft voice.

"Thanks, _Mom_." Valcon grumbled and sat up.

"Anytime, _Son_." She said with a hint of a smirk.

"You two are so embarrassing.." Rosette mumbled and looked away from her parents.

They both turned towards her and cocked their heads. "How so?"

"I'm not getting into this.."

"Pleeease?" They pressed their cheeks against hers, squishing her between them.

Rosette's eye twitched with annoyance as she struggled against her parents. "No! Now let me go..!"

"Don't wanna! We're such a happy family. Happy, happy, happy!~" Both Solstice and Valcon chanted as they got up and walked around the living room with Rosette stuck between their cheeks.

"How'd I get myself into this mess..?" Rosette asked herself and face palmed.

"Well you got like this by having crazy parents." Theo-Crystal's Raichu, and Leon and Noel's Dad- laughed as he watched the three Pokemon, his arm around the Ciniccino by the name of Salene. Both sitting on the large leather couch with their two sons.

"That's not very nice, Theo." Salene giggled lightly, Noel sitting in her lap.

"Ok ok, I'll be nice. So anyway, who're my two boys doing?" Theo asked and glances at Leon and Noel.

"I got a mate, Dad!" Noel said and hopped out of Salene's lap. "Her name's Chimere!"

"Yea..me too Dad. Her name's Souris, and she's Chimere's older sister." Leon smiled slightly.

"Really now? That's my boys! When can I meet the lucky ladies?" Theo asked with a grin.

"Soon, probably. They're in Sinnoh right now." Leon said.

"Oh you'll love them, Theo. They're little angels." Salene added with a sweet smile.

"This house is becoming real crowded.." Said a girl with blue hair-Crystal- As she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, you two!" She turned towards her own Electabuzz-Mercury, and Jupiter's Dad- who was about to start fighting his own mate, Ivonne-Brenden's Medicham-, who in turned looked pretty annoyed.

"I thought I said no fighting?" Crystal glared at the two.

Mercury crossed his arms and grunted. "[She started it. Keeps telling me what I can and can't eat..]"

"[Idiot! You're allergic to nuts! But if you wanna choke, then be my guest.]" Ivonne crossed her arms and turned away from her.

"[And the others wonder where I get my attitude from..]" Jupiter said and shook her head.

Crystal sighed and rubbed her temples. "Sage, I thought I told you to watch him?"

Sage-Ethan's Tyranitar- walked out of the kitchen behind her with bags in his arms, following behind him was his son, Keiren, with his own bag of food. "[You told us to help you carry this..]"

"Oh right..my bad.." She rubbed the back of her head and looked at all the Pokemon. "Just didn't think thing would be this scrunched up."

"Well you were the one who wanted them all to come here.." A boy with black hair-Ethan- said as he walked out of the kitchen as well, putting his arm around Crystal with a sly grin.

"Don't get smart.." She elbowed him in the gut to get him to let go, then heard the doorbell ring. "Could you get the door?"

"Bossy.." Ethan rubbed his stomach and made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ethan!" Exclaimed Leaf, standing behind her were Red and Blue, along with the Pokemon. "You guys ready?"

"I dunno.." Ethan scratched his chin and turned to the kitchen. "Crystal! We ready?!"

"Yea, and no need to yell." Crystal groaned and returned all of their own Pokemon except Sage.

"How come you three don't have to carry anything?" Ethan asked Leaf, Red and Blue.

"Hilda's Reunciclus is a very helpful Pokemon." Leaf answered.

"Lucky.." Ethan complained some more as he walked out the house.

"Oh stop complaining." Crystal scolded and followed with the Pokemon, locking the door behind her.

"[Hello, girls.]" Salene greeted her teammate-Shari- and Adalinda with a warm smile.

"[Hey Salene!]" Shari waved gleefully, but kept her focus on the floating food.

"[Hello, former dinner.]" Adalinda teasingly said with a toothy grin.

"[Oh how I missed you calling me dinner..]" Salene said to with a frown.

"No time to chat, you guys. Gonna call May and Brenden and tell them we're on our way." Crystal said as she took out her Pokegear.

"Umm, will that be able to call a Pokenav?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Ever since they were upgraded, yea." Crystal replied with a smile.

"Ah..well what about Silver? Is he coming?" Leaf asked.

"I don't see why HE has to come. He probably doesn't even want too." Gold complained.

"Don't even start. Ever since you beat him at the Pokemon League he's been getting nicer..slowly." Crystal said and smacked the back of Gold's head.

"I feel your pain, Crystal.." Leaf muttered and looked at Red and Blue, who were currently glaring at each other.

"I think he'll be meeting us in Sinnoh." Crystal said and dialed May's number, leading the group of people and Pokemon up Route Twenty Nine.

**HOENN**

Over in Hoenn, a girl with brown hair-May- was on her Pokenav while she was cooking over a stove, while a boy with black hair-Brendan- was busy setting up containers on the table in the corner of the kitchen..

"Uh huh, they're already here!" May told Leaf over the Pokenav, turning off the water and drying off her hands.

"Great! We'll catch the next boat in Olivine City and call you once we get to Lilycove!" Leaf said back cheerfully.

"Alright, see ya when you get here." May smile and hung up, putting her Pokenav down on the counter. "Hey Brendan, can you go make sure the Pokemon are behaving? The others wouldn't like it if one of their Pokemon were hurt."

"Sure thing, May." Brendan said and put down the last container, walking into the living room. "I hope you guys are- Wha?!" Suddenly Youri-A Linoone- ran through his legs and made him trip, Blossom-A Skitty- then jumped up and slammed into his face. "Mmmf.."

"[Oopsie..]" Blossom apologized bashfully in her own language and climbed on his face. "[Sorryyyy..I was just chasing my future mate..]"

"Uhg..you should watch where you're going, Blossom.." Brendan groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back.

"Now Youri, I can't have you running around the kitchen.." May chastised and brought Youri back into the living room.

"[I was just trying to get away from HER!]" Youri pointed his claw at the smiling Blossom.

"I don't know what she did, but please don't run in the kitchen. We're cooking and don't need to make a mess, ok?" She asked and held him up.

"[..Alright.]" Youri sighed.

"Good." She smiled and put him back down, then turned to Brendan. "Sitting on the job?"

"Yeeea, just thought I'd rest a bit.." He said sarcastically and got up, stretching and then walking back into the kitchen.

"Hasn't that sarcasm of yours gotten you hurt before? Cause its about to get you whacked.." She followed him back into the kitchen with a glint in her eye.

"..Whacked off?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

**SMACK!**

"Does THAT answer your question?" She asked him with an innocent smile.

"Y-yea.." He rubbed the red hand print on his cheek and winced.

"Good!~" She grinned and went back to cooking.

Back in the living room, Tessen-May's Manectric and Blososm's Father- was butting heads with Dedrich-Brendan's Zangoose, and Youri and Chien's Father-.

"What'd you say about my daughter, cat?!" Tessen growled, his fur sparking with electricity.

"I SAID the only reason my son runs cause she's freaking crazy like her Dad!" Dedrich growled back, baring his claws.

"You're the only crazy one around here, now get out of my face before I kick your ass!" Tessen shouted and shoved him.

Dedrich stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. "Right, cause you kicked my ass SO many times in the past." He shouted back and roughly shoved Tessen.

"That's it. I'm kicking your ass. Right here. Right now." Tessen narrowed his eyes and charged forward.

"Bring it, mutt.." Dedrich also charged forward. Just as they were about to tackle each other, they were sent rolling by a slash attack from Alexis-May's Linoone, and Youri and Chien's Mother-

"Honestly, can't you two go a day without fighting..?" Alexis sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Thanks, Alexis, things were getting real ugly.." Nora-May's Delcatty, and Blossom's Mother- sighed as well.

"They were just really getting on my nerves.." Alexis said and glared down at the two Pokemon, a bit of blood dripping from her claws.

"Tsk..bitch.." Tessen said with an intense growl and harsh glare.

"That's enough, Tessen. Lets go wipe that blood off.." Nora helped him to his feet and quickly led him upstairs.

"I really wish you two would stop fighting constantly.." Alexis said as she helped Dedrich up.

"Yea yea.." He looked away from her and wiped the blood off his cheek.

"You're smudging it. C'mon, we gotta use the faucet outside." She told him and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside.

"Are things always this..hectic?" Jyoti-Leaf's Charizard and Kenna's Mother- asked as she watched all the chaos.

"Unfortunately.." Daedric-May's Aggron and Kenna's Father- faceplamed.

'We can never just have a single relaxing day.." Added in Alette-Brendan's Salamence and Ladon's Mother-. On her head was said Charmander and Bagon snuggling against each other. "Don't you two get too serious up there.."

"M-mom..!" Ladon blushed deeply, eyes wide.

Kenna giggled and covered her red cheeks. "We won't, ."

Daedric chuckled and gave Alette a thumbs up. "You sure know how to ruin a mood."

"Its never a dull day with you guys around, is it?" Kaeden-Brendan's Mightyena and Brande's Father- asked with a smirk.

"Please don't egg them on.." Calida-Leaf's Arcanine and brande's Mother- asked and lightly hit him on the head, using her other paw to gently pin down their Growlithe daughter.

"Oh come on, nothing's wrong with a little chaos. Things would be dull if ti was TOO peaceful.." He replied and gently rubbed up against her.

"Only its not a LITTLE chaos, it's a lot." A Sceptile by the name of Saber told him. Saber belong to May and was the father of Fiala, who was currently sitting in his lap, leaning on him was his mate, a Liligant by the name of Aleaha who belonged to Hilda.

Fiala giggled. "I don't know how you guys have survived this long if their's so much fighting.."

"I dunno either, Fiala.." Saber replied and gave her a gentle pat on the head before putting his arm around Aleaha.

"I guess its just luck you haven't all killed each other yet. We sure don't fight like this back in Hoenn." Aleaha said and leaned on him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Alexis said as she pulled Dedrich back inside, a visible scar left on his cheek.

"These guys fight just about everyday, so its up to us girl to make sure they don't wreck the house." Nora added in as she walked back downstairs with Tessen, who also has a scar on his cheek.

Both Tessen and Dedrich grumbled and turned away from each other.

"Alright, time to go! Leaf just called and said they made it to Lilycove!" May announced and walked out of the kitchen.

"And I just finished putting the food away." Brendan announced as well. "Now we just need someone to carry it.." Everyone turned to Daedric and Jyoti expectedly.

"[Please, can WE carry it?.]" Daedric asked them sarcastically, crossing his arms childishly.

"Yes, you may." Brendan stepped aside to let them get into the kitchen. "Right on the table."

Daedric picked up the food and sniffed it. "[Smells great..]"

"Don't eat it." Brendan ordered him as he and May returned all of their own Pokemon.

"To Lilycove City we go!" May cheered and ran out the house with Brendan and the Pokemon following, Brendan closing the locking the door behind them.

"May wait up, Daedric can't run that fast!" Brendan called out of to her as they walked up Route One-zero-one.

**SINNOH AND UNOVA**

In a large white villa in the Resort Area of Sinnoh, four trainers were setting up for a party. Two boys, one with brown hair-Hilbert- and one with black-Lucas- were currently pushing tables together to make space, while the two girls, one with brown-Hilda- and one with blue-Dawn- were setting up banners.

"Everything's going perfectly. I don't think the Pokemon realize anything." Dawn said as she and Hilda up the 'Father's Day' banner that stretched across the ceiling.

"As long as they stay outside, they won't find out until its party time." Hilda said back with a smile, climbing down the ladder she was standing on.

"I hope they stay outside, your Froslass is a pretty curious girl." Lucas said to Dawn and wiped some sweat off his eyebrows.

"I can't help how Nieve acts. But I made her promise she wouldn't fly in and I made sure Emilie watched out for her." Dawn replied matter-of-factually.

"Cause your Mismagius is such a tame girl.." Lucas chuckled and went back to pushing the tables with Hilbert.

"She acts better than most of your Pokemon." Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully.

"C'mon guys, the others will be here any minute. Should we be arguing like this?" Hilbert asked them, sweating also.

"Nah, I guess not..and where's Barry? He's supposed to be helping us!" Dawn complained and glared at the front door, as if expecting Barry to run inside.

"Calm down, Dawn. Burning a hole through the door isn't gonna get him here any faster.." Lucas smiles nervously and gave her a pat on the back. "Now c'mon, we have work to do."

"Fine fine. But you tell Barry that I'm fining him ten million for not helping us." Dawn smirked slightly and went back to putting banners up.

"You're my brother?!" Janna-Turtwig- hissed at Xylan-Chikorita- in disbelief.

"I'm just as shocked as you.." Xylan answered, shaking slightly.

"I didn't even know you were a guy!"

"Shhh..!" Xylan quickly covered her mouth and looked around. They were alone under a tree behind the villa. "You were NOT supposed to find this out."

"But..just..how?! They never said anything about siblings!"

"Course' not..you were born after I..disappeared. I guess they didn't want you to think you were just some replacement.." Xylan sighed and sat down, his leaf covering his depressed looking eyes.

"H-hey..you're not about to cry, are you..?"

"I ran out of tears years ago.."

"…" Janna got up and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't be sad..I bet Mom and Dad miss you."

"Doubt it. I was taken at a young age, so we didn't do a lot of bonding.." He turned away from her.

"No loving parents would forget their child. Especially their first born." Janna told him. "How about I go get them?"

"I dunno..I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea.." He looked straight at her. A few drops of tears running down his cheeks. "Besides, they already have you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Huh..?"

"I asked; Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do..I trust all of you."

"Then let me help you. You wait RIGHT here while I go get our parents." Janna walked past him and went around the building while Xylan muttered a 'Fine'.

"Ok..brace yourself, Xylan. They're gonna ask you a shit ton of question, and you know damn well you can't answer them all.." He got up and started pacing. "Just..answer to the best of your abilities. Who knows..maybe they won't ask me anything."

"Son..?" Called two voices. Xylan turned around and saw his father Volker-Lucas's Torterra- and his mother, Silver's Meganium,

"Mother..Father.." Xylan whispered to himself and stared at the two in wonder.

The Meganium immediately ran up to Xylan and wrapped her vines around him, pulling him into a crushing hugs while tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, son! I'm a horrible mother!"

"Mmmmf..!" Xylan struggled vigorously against his mother's vines.

"Don't suffocate the boy, now!" Volker quickly made his way over and gently bit down on his ate's vines to get her to let go. "And you wonder why I don't like hugs very much.."

"I'm sorry, I just..our son.." She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Xylan.

"_So this is what its like to feel my parent's touch..mother feels oddly warm..its relaxing..but odd.." Xylan thought to himself and leaned against his Mother._

"So..son..where were you taken, exactly..?" Volker asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"I..I can't say.." Xylan winced visibly while thinking about the underground breeding center.

"Well, what did they name you?" Meganium asked with a tilt of her head.

"Xylan." He replied.

"Well Xylan..I'd be happy if you stayed with us." Meganium said and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm..sorry, but I can't stay." Xylan jerked away from his mother and turned away.

"What? Why?" Volker asked, getting a bit angry.

"I just can't, ok? I..I got to go..!" And with that, Xylan quickly bolted off and disappeared on Route Two-Twenty Nine.

"Xylan, wait!" Meganium began to run after her but was stopped by Volker.

"Leave him be. He's just confused right now. He'll come around.." Volker explained and gently nuzzled her.

"I hope so.." Meganium sighed.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll look after him." Janna smiled up at them, having been watching from the corner of the villa.

"Thanks Janna, please do.." Meganium gave Janna a smile and nuzzled her head.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the villa, the Pokemon were all gathered around a tombstone made for Lucas's deceased Pokemon, Cherry the Lopunny. They all had their heads bowed in respect, while three Pokemon sat in front of the tombstome; Chimere-Pichu- Souris-Pikachu- and another, slightly bigger Pikachu sitting beside her.

"So this is your mother?" Vesta-Torchic- asked silently, standing on her Father's-Astor, Lucas's Lucario- shoulder. Beside him was Vesta's mother, Brielle-Brendan's Blaziken-.

"Yea..this is her." Souris whispered back, putting a photo of Cherry back down in front of the tombstone.

"Daddy, was Mommy as pretty as everyone says she was?" Chimere asked the other Pikachu.

The Pikachu glances at her and then grabbed her gently, pulling her into his lap. "Hell yea, she was. The prettiest Lopunny you'd ever meet. Her fur was always beautifully combed as was as soft as cotton. And her voice..she use to sing you girls to sleep, which always worked. I tried to sing you to sleep once, but you just ended up crying.." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That Cherry..she could be an angel one minute..and then give you one hell of a Mega Punch the next.." Astor chuckled and rubbed his cheek.

"You'd know that first hand, hmm?" Giggled Corina-Lucas's Floatzel and Nerice's Mother.-

"Did Cherry hit him?" Asked Lennox-Dawn's Starter and Nerice's Father-, who was standing beside Corina with said Piplup on his shoulder.

"Hit him? She knocked him out!" She said and clasped her hands together. "It happened one night while we were camping out. Cherry decided to go take a bath in the river and guess who happen to take a peek…" She trailed off.

Astor flinched when he got a glare from the Pikachu. "Lay off, Usagi! I didn't know she was there. She beat me enough that night when she punched me through those trees and knocked me out.."

"You're pretty unlucky, Dad.." Vesta sweat dropped.

"You really are.." Brielle added.

"I don't need this from YOU two." Astor groaned and put his arm around Brielle.

"Fine, you'll hear it from us. You're one unlucky guy." Giggled Naunet-Hilbert's Simipour and Nebulia's Mother. Who was currently lying on the back of her mate Aldrik-Hilda's Samurott- While the Oshawott herself was situated on his neck.

"Unlucky, ." Nebulia said as she wagged her finger.

"Very unlucky." Lunette-Zorua-added in as well, hanging from her father Avior's-Hilbert's Zoroark- mane.

"Very unlucky indeed." Hazel-Snivy-, Semele-Phanpy- and Trix-Togepi- added in after.

"You guys really know how to piss a guy off, huh?" Astor asked, eye twitching from clear annoyance.

"You just make it so easy." Aisley-Hilbert's Serperior and Hazel's Mother- smirked.

"Well knock it off!" Astor yelled and stomped his foot.

"Ha! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" Devesh-Hilda's Krookodile and Semele's Father- and Navarro-Hilbert's Braviary and Trix's Father- said in unison, laughing at Astor. Giggling beside them were their mates. Zephira-Ethan's Togekiss and Trix's Mother- and Merete-Crystal's Donphan and Semele's Mother-.

"You guys are really making me wanna hit something.." Astor growled lowly.

"Ah chill out." Usagi said and hopped up. "Welp, think ima be heading off now."

"Noooo. Stay." Chimere clung to his belly desperately.

"Oh c'mon, Chimere. Big gatherings aren't really my thing.." He gently pulled her off.

"Can't you stay? We don't see you enough.." Souris took a hold of his paw.

"Who's it gonna hurt if you stay? Corina asked him with a smile.

"I guess no one, but.." Usagi started and looked at all the eyes on him. "..You guys are gonna make me stay even if I say no, aren't you?"

"Yep." They all said at once.

"Well gee..guess I'll stay if it gets you people to stop begging me.." He crossed his arms and looked away, a smirk on his face.

"Yay!" Chimere cheered and latched on to his face.

"Mmmf!" Usagi quickly pulled her off. "Ok ok, don't cling to my face like that.."

"Sorryyy.." She apologized.

"Sheesh. When are we going inside? Its late out.." Astor grumbled and looked up at the dark sky.

"Guuuuuuuys!~" They all heard a voice called and turned, seeing Leaf and the others walking up the stairs of the villa. What they noticed the most was all the food that was flying and being carried.

"[That's a lot of food. Is it for us?"] Sikke-Lucas's Luxray and Orianna's Father- inquired.

"[Could be..]" Answered Eris-Brendan's Absol and Orinna's Mother-

"[I hope so. I. Am. Starving!]" Grumbled Masou-Hilbert's Darmanitan and Celosia's Father-.

"[You're always hungry, Dad.]" Said Chimchar told him with a giggle.

"You guys." Leaf pointed to Shari, Sage, Keiren, Jyoti and Daedric. "Lets get those inside." Leaf said as she and the other trainers released their Pokemon and walked inside. While the Pokemon mingled and introduced each other, the trainers were setting up for the big party, with Silver of course, being forced to help. It was another hour before everything was finally set up.

Dawn and Lucas opened the doors to the villa. The smell of fresh, delicious food pouring out. "C'mon on it, everyone!"

"[Food!]" Valcon announced and dashed inside.

"[Delicious!]" Solstice followed suit.

"[Please don't eat everything..}" Rosette followed with a deep sigh.

The other Pokemon looked at each other and made their way inside, being greeted by a wondrous sight. A long table was pushed against the wall and was lined with various food. From steaming steak, scrumptious berry pies, cubed fruit, steamy pizza to tacos, pretzel wrapped hotdogs, cupcakes, icecream cake and various drinks. But the thing they noticed the most was the large chocolate fountain in the middle of the room.

"[I..will swim in that.]" Both Maverick and Neith said at the same time, drooling from staring at the fountain. They both glared at each other momentarily before staring at the fountain again.

"[Please don't. You're not the only ones who like chocolate.."] Ivonne told them, but was ignored.

"You guys wondering why we're doing all of this just for father's day?" May inquired the Pokemon.

"Well, originally, it WAS just gonna be a small party for father's day." Crystal added.

"But, we realized we didn't do anything like this for mother's day." Hilbert continued.

"So we thought, 'Ah what the hell? Why not make this for BOTH parents?'" Dawn added in after him.

"So…" All the trainers started, aside from Blue and Silver. "Happy Parent's day!"

The parents looked at each other and smiled, before promptly tackling their trainers and kissing and licking them all over.

Meganium walked over to Silver. "[Did you help?]"

"You're probably wondering if I helped at all in this. Well I was forced too. I don't even like parties." Silver grumbled angrily.

Meganium giggled and licked his forehead. "[Still nice of you.]"

Silver wiped the saliva off his forehead. "I thought I told you not to lick me?!"

She smiled gently and rubbed her forehead against his. "Fine..I guess I can lighten up a bit if it'll make you happy.."

"C'mon, everyone! Don't just stand there! Either dance or eat!" Dawn shouted and ran over to the radio, switching it on and putting on some upbeat music.

"Lets show em how its done, Hilda!" Hilbert grabbed Hilda's arm and dragged her away from the food table and onto the dance floor.

"No way are you showing US up!" May announced and grabbed Brendan's hand as he was about to stuff his face, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Maaay..I can't dance..and I'm hungry.." He complained and rubbed his growling stomach.

"After we dance you can eat all you want, alright?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Deal.."

"Dawn." Lucas held his hand out politely.

"Lucas." She smiled and took his hand, being pulled onto the dance floor as well. Pretty soon more couples came onto the dance floor to show off their moves, though, only two-Maverick and Neith- were trying to out dance each other. Even Tessen and Dedrich were ignoring each other to dance with their respective mate.

"[Ha! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were my son, kid!]" Maverick laughed, having trip over his own feet.

"[Ya never know, I could be!]" Neith laughed as well, sitting beside him. "[Now if you'll excuse me…I have a date with destiny!]" Neith shouted and hopped up, running over to Lynn.

"[No.]" She immediately shot him down, eating one of the cupcakes.

"[Aw c'mon, Mudcakes. I need a dance partner.]"

"[I said no.]"

"[Lynn sweetie, just give him the dance. it's a party.]" Vivianne said, also eating a cupcake.

"[Yea, Lynn. Dancing is pretty fun.]" Nineve said, dancing with Caspian.

Lynn gave Neith the harshest glare should could muster at the moment, trying to scare him away but to no avail. "[Fine. If it'll get you to shut up.]"

"[Yes…I've finally done it!]" Neith grinned widely and grabbed her paw, quickly pulling her onto the dance floor.

"[I'm just gonna tell you right now that I don't know how to dance and I don't LIKE to dance."] Lynn said and glared at him.

"[Relax, Mudcakes. Its all about free movement..~]" He winked and started to literally sweep her off her feet.

"[Are you guys SURE I can't swim in that? I don't have a dance partner..]" Maverick asked while staring at the chocolate fountain.

"[Don't even think about it!]" They all reprimanded him.

["C'mon, dude. I don't have a partner either, but you don't see me trying to swim in chocolate.]" Keahi told him with a shake of his head.

"[Theres a difference! I'm Pimp Master Mavey! I NEED a partner!]" Maverick grabbed and shook him lightly.

Keahi pushed him off and gave him a blank look. "[You're not a pimp..]"

Maverick merely held his paw up in Keahi's face. "[Besides, I saw you dancing with Nuriye over there..]"

Keahi looked back at the smiling face of Red's Ninetails. "[Yea..she's something..]" A small blush appeared on his face. "[B-but, that's not the point! Find someone to dance with instead of trying to go swimming.]"

Maverick crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine.." He was about to say something else, but was pulled off to the side by Crystal's Quagsire, Orabelle "[Uhh..hey, Orabelle..]"

"[I'll dance with you, Mavey..]" She said with a wide smile on her face, pressing her forehead against his.

"[I-I dunno..I don't think I feel like dancing anymore..]" He smiles nervously and tried to escape from her grip.

"[Nonsense! We're gonna dance till we can't anymore!~]" Her smile widened as she pulled the reluctant Ampharos onto the dance floor.

"What're you doing over here?" Crystal asked Silver, who was leaning on a wall in the corner.

"What's it look like? I'm watching the party." Silver stated calmly.

"It's a party! You should be dancing." She reached out for his hand but he just yanked it back.

"I don't dance. I'm just here until Meganium's ready to go." He said and looked to the side.

"You're not staying in this corner all night. So you're dancing with me." She grabbed his sleeve started pulling him onto he dance floor.

"Damnit, let me go!" He tried to yank his sleeve back, but she a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey, I thought you were dancing with me?!" Ethan complained while leaning on the fountain, glaring at Silver.

"Tsk, like I want to be here." Silver growled and finally managed to pull his sleeve free.

"Ethan, we got all night to dance. But for now, I'm dancing with this anti-social redhead." Crystal smiled and began dancing.

"I'm not dancing." Silver huff and stood there.

"C'mon, Silver! Dancing's not THAT hard!" Leaf cheered him on whilst dancing with Blue, much to Red's dismay.

"Heh, he's just AFRAID to dance." Blue taunted and smirked.

Silver glared and Blue and grabbed Crystal's hand. "We're gonna outdance this fool. Got it?"

"Well, atleast your dancing.." Crystal sweat dropped and began dancing.

"[What're you doing over here all by your lonesome, ?]" Talulah-Leaf's Azumairll- asked the Pikachu with a gentle smile.

"[Heh. Wouldn't feel right.]" He replied while eating a cheese stick from the food table.

"[Worried about how Cherry would feel?]" She asked softly.

"[Yea.. I haven't been able to move on..]" Usagi replied sadly with a low sigh.

"[Look, I didn't know Cherry personally, but from the way you and the others talk about her, she sounds like an angel.]"

"[Yea, she was..]"

"[Well, as an angel, would she want you feel sorry for yourself and never moving on?]" Talulah looked him in the eyes with a serious look.

"[Nah..in fact, she'd beat me over the head for feeling sorry for so long..]" Usagi chuckled lightly and ate the rest of his cheese stick.

"[I'd happily do it for her if it gets you out of your slump."] She gave him a sly smile and playfully held her fist up.

"[That..won't be necessary.]" Usagi gently took both her paws and held them. "[I'll dance if you don't hit me.]"

"[Dead.~]"

"[Great.]" He held her paws tightly and led her on to the dance floor with the others.

The dancing portion of the party lasted well unto three in the morning. Just about everyone was dancing and have fun, although some of them-namely Silver and Maverick- wanted to get away from their respective partners, but kept going reluctantly.

"Alright everyone, picture time!" Dawn announced and pulled a camera and tripod out of the closet on the other side of the room.

Immediately, everyone ran outside and filed up to take the group picture, save for Silver who was forcefully pulled into the picture by Crystal. While Dawn set up the camera, all the Pokemon lined up with their respective teammates while the trainers stood by their teams. The children, and Usagi, stood in front, as they were obviously smaller than the other Pokemon.

"And set!" Dawn quickly ran up to her team and posed with the other Trainers.

"Cheese!" They all shouted as the camera flashed.

"No more pictures, right?" Silver grumbled, taking his arm off Meganium.

"Of course their will be more. Gotta preserve the night, right?" May giggled.

"Lets get started, then!" Hilda exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

And for the rest of that night, they all took many pictures. So loving, some reluctant and some funny. This all lasted until six in the morning. Everyone was feeling groggy and sleepy, their eyes were heavy and they were pretty much out of energy. They all went back inside to clean up.

"Welp..the food's been eaten..so we don't have a lot to clean up.." Lucas said with a yawn.

"Can't we do all this later?" Blue complained. "Damn, I'm sleepy.."

"Well we only have two beds.." Dawn told him.

"Sleeping on the floor.." Ethan announced and fell back into Raptor's arms.

"[The floor, not me..]" Raptor growled lowly and gently lied his trainer down.

"I guess we can save all this for later.." Lucas yawned again, leaning on Corina.

"Sweet.." Brendan cheered tiredly and lied down next to his Blaziken, snuggling up to her and letting out a relaxing sigh.

"Such a baby.." May giggled lightly and lied down on her Swampert's stomach, while Saber leaned on Vivanne as well.

"Sleepy time.." Hilbert smiled and leaned against his Serperior, who gently wrapped herself around him.

Soon enough, everyone was paired off with their mate, child or trainer and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep. This was one party they wouldn't be forgetting for a long time.

* * *

Whew! Longest chapter i've ever written. Anyway, happy Father's day everyone, hope you have a great day. And I know Red is usually portrayed with a Pikachu, but that's pretty over done in my book. I also know he's usually silent, but then again, so are the other player characters. And I know I probably got Silver's personality wrong, but I never read the manga so i'm going with the games. This personality is based on after you beat him at the Pokemon League. And please, R&R, I wouldn't mind some helpful tips on how to improve.


	21. Two Lonely Lovers

**Maverick's POV**

It's another one of those days. Raptor's out with Vivianne, Barrett's being…private..with Camille. I wish those two would go somewhere else, it's pretty hard to ignore a big bear and a cat going at it upstairs. Zephira's on a date with her Braviary, Navarro I believe. And Sage..well..I have no idea what THAT guy is. Heck, even my goof ball of a trainer Ethan is trying to score a date with Crystal, but she doesn't look like she's giving in anytime soon.

But me? I got nothing going for me. I had a mate once. A beautiful Floatzel she was. Her eyes were yellow like the sun, her fur was like touching fine silk. And her smile…it made my tail glow brightly. Truth be told; I miss it all. Her warm hugs, staring into her eyes, and even her yelling at me from time-to-time. But she's gone now and I'll never get her back.

No, she's not dead or on some long as all hell journey. She wasn't a bad Pokemon either, we even had two kids together. I dunno what happened to my other child, but I pray he or she is living a good life. Anyway, the reason she left me is because I'm childish. I can't help who I am, what you see is what you get. After I told her that I wasn't changing, she just…left. The worst part is what she said before she left. She told me she didn't want to raise both our children with such a childish and inmature Pokemon. So she grabbed one of the eggs and left. I tried to get her to stay, but she just ignored everything I said. I haven't seen her since.

After that, my life was just..hell. My performance in battle was extremely low, so low that I took more hits then I gave. Ethan and the others tried to cheer me up, but nothing they did helped. I pretty much ignored my trainer and my teammates outside of battle, and ignored any and all advances of any female Pokemon that came my way.

I didn't feel like doing much of anything and opted to stay in bed. I wasn't even my usual cheery self, I grunted and grumbled rather than talked and usually had a bored expression on my face. But that all changed when my daughter born. The cutest damn Mareep you'd ever see. She has her Mother's eyes, but of course, my looks. The minute I saw her, I started to cry, for what seemed like hours. The others thought something was wrong with me, but I was just really happy. Happy to have such a beautiful child under my care.

I named her Warisha, which means 'Lightning'. Simple, I know, but I like it. Now, I don't hate my ex-mate for leaving, but I do hate how she left knowing full well she left me with a child who needed a Mother figure. Luckily, the others girls were more than happy to fill in. Ever since Warisha was born, I started to go back to normal. My normal personality came back, I was cracking jokes and pulling pranks just like the old days. All thanks to my daughter who loved me no matter what. She'd probably hate it if I changed.

It was that time of year, the year where the young Pokemon would set out by themselves in the wide, open world. I was very hesitate to let Warisha go, seeing as their had been three disappearances. Silver's Meganium's son, a Chikorita, had been taken away from her without her consent. There was also a Buneary in Sinnoh and a Torchic in Hoenn that had been taken as well. Everyone who heard was devastated, the three mothers were crying uncontrollably. The Lopunny, however, was probably the luckiest, she had a set of twins, a Pichu and the Buneary, but the Pichu wasn't touched.

We other parents were afraid to let out children go, but we couldn't hold their paws forever. Raptor, however, had given his daughters to a boy by the name of Aurelio, who he and Vivianne believed to be a very fine trainer. So the others and I stood outside; My daughter Warisha, Barrett and Camille's daughter Hani, Sage and his son Keiren, Keahi and his daughter Adara, Orabelle and her daughter Rillette, Merete and her daugther, Mercury and his daughter Jupiter and Valcon with his daughter Rossette. We hated to do it, but we had to let them go, we couldn't shelter them forever.

A few tears were shed, but it was done. They all left New Bark Town and weren't seen for a long time. When they did eventually come back, they were powerful and strong, and had even formed their own team known as the 'Midnight Assassins'. We thought it was a strange name, but paid it no mind. We were all shocked when we heard exactly what they do, but we couldn't control them anymore so we just let it slide. After they had told us all about their 'Adventures', they left. I miss her, but hey, I can't force her back home.

Nowadays I just sit on the couch and watch TV. Keahi use to be in the same boat as me, until he met Red's Ninetails. Ever since Father's Day those two have spent a lot of time together. And I've been avoiding a certain Quagsire. We're good friends, yea, but I don't see me and her as an item. I think she's in heat, actually. The other day she presented herself to me, which freaked me the hell out. I've been avoiding her ever since.

Anyway, my days were lonely, considering everyone else had someone. And they were pretty damn boring…until I saw "Her'. Three words; She. Was. Hot. I wouldn't tell HER that, but..damn. I couldn't take my eyes off her! I learned that her name was Zaria and that she worked and owned a restaurant called the 'Gardevoir Palace'. Yea, she's a Gardevoir and I'm a Ampharos. But you know what? Screw egg groups! Who the hell says I can't court a girl outside of my group? No one, that's who, and I'll zap the living crap out of anyone who says I can't.

Anyway…I haven't actually MET her yet, she just comes by here from time-to-time to pick up a couple who're going to the restaurant for a date. I try to talk to her, but I get chocked up. I must sound like an idiot! Wait, can't she sense emotions? Damnit! Does..does she know? I sure hope not, or that would be embarrassing.

"Thinking about Zaria again?" I jolted up and looked down and saw Camille. How long had she been there? Sneak Espeon. I nodded slowly, which caused her to giggle lightly. "Why don't you just talk to her?" She asked and climbed onto the couch and sat beside me.

I sighed and shook my head. "I just can't..I mean I don't know how.." I sighed again. "Look, I haven't talked to a female I actually like in a long time. I'm out of practice.."

"Oh? Pimp Master Mavey is afraid to talk to a girl?" She had a smirk on her face as she taunted me. "But you had no problem taking that picture?" She pointed to a picture on the wall. It was me, in sunglasses, being cuddled by the girls back at the Parent's Day Party. Heh, the guys agreed not to kill me if I promised not to take their girls.

"That's different!" I argued. "That was just a joke. I don't actually LIKE those girls like that.."

"Maverick..I hate seeing you like this."

"Seeing me like what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the same guy I've always been."

"No you're not. The others and I know that you're really lonely, but is just hiding it behind a cheerful face."

"What're you talking about? I'm A-ok." I grinned down at her.

"Stop lying to yourself." I looked up at saw Raptor standing there with his arms crossed. When the hell did HE get back?

"I'm not lying. I'm perfectly fine." I averted my eyes from his.

"Maverick, you and I go way back. You were the second Pokemon in Ethan's Team and has been here ever since. So I know you. You are NOT 'perfectly fine'." He shot me a glare.

"Guys, I'm telling you. Nothing's wrong.." I grinned again as I pleaded with them.

"He's just worried about you, Maverick. We all are." I looked to the side and saw Zephira, standing behind her were Sage and Barratt. Now I missed a Togekiss, Tyranitar and Ursaring? Maybe I need to get my ears checked.

"Just admit it, Mave, we've all felt like this before." Barrett told me.

"C'mon, guys.." My grin started to fade and my ears started to droop.

"Admit it before I decided to squish you." Sage growled and gave me a sharp glare. Is this how he cheers others up? I seriously worry about this guy.

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'm lonely, alright?!"

"Now was that so hard?" Camille asked softly and lightly patted my cheek.

"Well yea..the rest of you have someone. I just sit here all day and watch TV.."

"I don't have anyone.." Sage said.

"..So you don't have a cave full of girls?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked like he wanted to rip my neck open. "What the hell gave you that idea?!"

"Oh nothing.." I turned away from him and muttered. "Looks like I owe Mercury one thousand Poke.."

"You what?"

"Focus, you two!" Camille ordered. "Now, you need to talk to her."

"Talk to her? What am I supposed to say?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Maybe tell her how you feel?" Zephira offered. "We females like honesty, you know."

"I dunno..I haven't felt love in a long time. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Well you'll never know unless you try, now will you?" Zephira said with a warm smile.

"I..guess not."

"Look at it this way; She can sense emotions. She'll know whether you tell her or not, so you should just hurry up." Sage stated bluntly.

"Gee, thanks Sage. You've been so helpful throughout this whole thing.." I said sarcastically.

"Now now, boys, no fighting. You know Ethan doesn't like us fighting like this." Camille said as she stood between us.

Raptor let out a sigh and grabbed my arm, yanking me off the couch. "Come on, Mave. We're going to Hoenn."

'What?! I can't just show up! She'll think I'm some kind of weirdo!" I cried and tried to pull my arm free.

"Oh stop being a baby. Vivianne said she'd help you out by talking to . We go to her restaurant a lot, you know."

'Well now she'll think I can't talk for myself..!" That got me a flick from the head by the Feraligatr.

"I said stop being a baby. And you're just assuming the worse. I know , she'll understand." He grinned down at me and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I..I hope you're right.." I managed a small smile.

"Hey.." Sage looked at me with a sly smirk. "Think you'll get to second base?"

"I..don't think she has..'those'.." I said and gave him a confused look.

"Ya never know. I mean, Gardevoir are pretty human-like. Who knows what's under that dress of theres?"

"Guess we know where YOUR mind is most of the time." Barrett piped in with a chuckle.

"I'm just saying. Maybe he'll get to third base.." Sage mused. Is he crazy?

"Jeez, Sage! I'm just going to meet her, I'm not even sure if she has any of..that!" I yelled, face turning red.

"Oh, lets go already!" Raptor shouted and started to pull me out of the house. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Zaria's POV**

Here I am again, staring out at Route One-Twenty-Four. "The restaurant's closed and everyone's gone on home." I sighed lightly and made myself comfy in a soft pact of grass. "I always come out here after work. Why is that?" I wondered. I always DO come out here when I'm feeling down. But why?

For an emotion Pokemon, I'm sure doing a poor job at reading my own. I stared up at the setting sun. Hoenn's sunset always makes me feel happy. I use to come out here all the time with Alastor. A smile appeared on my face as I remembered him. "We finished our first date here. Shared our first kiss here. We even conceived our child here.." I giggled and blushed as I remembered our 'Wild time'.

"That crazy Gengar.." I giggled again. It probably seems strange that I fell for a Gengar of all Pokemon, but love works in mysterious ways. Sure, their were plenty of other guys who've gone after me; A gallade, a few Lucario, a couple of Banette and even another Gardevoir. But Alastor was..different. He wasn't mean, he didn't pull any pranks and he wasn't trying to be anyone else like the others; He was just himself.

My Father didn't want me dating a Gengar, especially with the reputation they have. But I ignored him. The heart wants what the heart wants, right? Its not like I'm the first girl who's disobeyed their father, now am I? Alastor wasn't like the rest of his species, he was kind and gentle with me, he didn't pressure me with anything. In fact..I'm probably the one who pressured HIM.

I wanted children of my own, but of course I needed a mate. I wasn't going to choose just any guy; I had to love him and he had to love me. I loved Alastor deeply and I'm sure he felt the same. So one day after a year after when had started dating, we sat right here like we normally did and he started to..'Tease' me. One thing led to another and..well..we ended up having our first time there.

Unfortunately, my Father heard us and showed up just as we had finished. He was so red in the face he looked he was about to explode. I thought for sure he was going to kill Alastor right then and there, but he instead yanked me away and told Alastor not to come near me again.

Father had my older brother watch over me to make sure I wouldn't sneak away to be with Alastor; Horrible idea. My brother is a lazy idiot, which is why I own the restaurant and not him. He didn't follow me around anywhere, he just locked me in the room without even putting the barrier around the house.

Alastor easily sneaked into the house and I'd sometime sneak out through my window, we'd do anything we want. He'd be gone before my Father got back or I'd be back home. Living on the edge was kind of fun, to be honest. Fast forward a few years and my Father and brother still have no idea what's going on.

That was, until my daughter, Ourania, was born. He was furious, at me for having a child of course and at my brother for being lazy at his 'job". He demanded to know where Alastor was, but sadly, he'd never see him again and Ourania would never know her father. A war had broken out between the Psychic-type Kingdom of Clairvoyant and the Ghost-type Kingdom of Phantasm. Alastor, of course, lived in the Ghost Kingdom and had to go of to war.

But he never came back. Normally, you can't kill a ghost, but a highly skilled Psychic or ghost types know how to destroy their spirit. I never saw or heard from him again, all because of that Ghost king. Phantasm has gotten a new king since then, but Alastor always told me the old king was a cowardly fool.

I wanted to lock myself in my room and never come out, but I couldn't. I had a daughter to raise, and as a baby, she couldn't control her powers. If I was sad, she would be sad, so I had to pull myself together and move on. He'd be angry if I just sat around mourning him, anyway. I miss him a lot and the fond memories of him always makes me smile.

Maybe…maybe I sit out here because I'm lonely. Is that the reason? I'm believing to think so. Would Alastor want me to find someone else…or stay a widow? I wish I could ask him, but his spirit is gone, its not of this or any world anymore. This would be about the time his spirit would appear and talk to me, but obviously, this isn't like the movies.

"I saved you, Mom!" I heard a voice say as a pair of white arms wrapped around my waists. I turned my head to see Ourania hugging me.

"Well thank you, Oura. I surely would have fallen." I giggled and patted the silly Kirlia's head.

"Nooo problem, Mom." She smiled and let me go. I quickly grabbed and pulled her around into my lap.

"Seems I saved you this time." I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"No way, I could have flown back up." I couldn't see it, but I knew she had a grin on her face.

"Oh? You can fly now?"

"Of course I can!"

"Care to show me?"

"No can do, Mom." She crossed her arms in a playful manner.

"Why is that?"

"If everyone saw a flying Kirlia, scientist would try to take me away and experiment on me. So I have to keep it a secret." The grin on her face must have widened as she explained that to me.

"Ah.." I said, stifling a giggle. "I wouldn't want them taking my only daughter away, now would I?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom." She lightly patted my hand, causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Good, who else would I tickle?" She seemed to stiffen up as I brought my hands down and started to tickle her.

"No, Mom, no!" She laughed as I continued my assault. She was squirming playfully.

"You let your guard down!" I giggled. She soon turned in my lap and tackled me lightly to the ground, starting to tickle me back. "Nooo!" I screamed childishly and laughed.

"Gotcha, Mom!" She continued to tickle me, laughing all the while.

"Uncle, Uncle!" I shouted. She ceased her assault and lied down on me, we were both panting lightly. "Sneaky girl.."

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." She smiled up at me.

"I won't make that mistake next time." I smiled back at her and put my hands on her, staring up at the setting sky.

"Umm..excuse me?" I heard a voice called. I sat up slightly and turn, seeing a Swampert standing a short distance away.

"Vivianne? How can I help you?" I asked with a kind smile. I wonder what she wants? I only ever see her and her mate when the restaurant is open.

"I..hmm..how to ask.." She was thinking. I could sense doubt in her. I hope nothing's wrong.

"Is something the matter, Vivianne?" I gently sat Ourania down and stood up, brushing some dirt off my dress.

"Its just..well.." She started but stopped. I tilted my head slightly and waited. "it's a good friend of mine. He..would like to go on a date with you."

"A friend of yours? I don't know. I haven't been on a date in a long time." I told her. I'm not even sure I should move on yet.

" I believe you've met him before. He's Maverick, the Ampharos." She replied.

"Oh, him?" I giggled and smiled slightly. "Yes, I've met him. He doesn't seem to talk much, though."

"He has it bad for you, Zaria." She smiled. "He said so himself that you're the most beautiful girl he's seen in years."

"I see.." I could feel my face heat up. Its very flattering, but I still don't know. "What else did he say..?"

"Its love at first sight." She replied. "He tried to talk to you, but he can't form a word."

"That explains..But..should I give him a chance?"

She gave me a warm smile. "I can't answer that for you and I don't plan on forcing you too. But he's a great guy, silly, but still a good friend."

"Hmm.." I looked down at Ourania, who has been quiet this whole time. "What do you think? Should I go?"

Ourania glanced at me and then at Vivianne. "Mr. Maverick isn't mean, is he?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Maverick is one of the sweetest guys I know." Vivianne replied.

Ourania then turned to me with a slight frown. "I think you should go, Mom. I don't like seeing you lonely."

I gave her a pat on the head and turned to Vivianne. "Looks like I'm going."

"Great. Maverick will be so happy." She said and smiled gratefully

I looked back down at Ourania. "I don't think I like leaving you home alone, though.."

"Moooom, I can look out for myself."

"I still don't know.."

"I could watch her if you want." Vivianne offered. "I enjoy taking care of children."

"You sure? She can be quite a handful sometimes.."

"Mooom!" Ourania whined, red with embarrassment.

"I think I can handle her. My second daughter was quite a handful herself." She giggled lightly.

"Well, alright then." I smiled. "Ourania, you be on your best behavior, alright?"

"Yes Mom.." Ourania said while she had her arms crossed.

"So, where will I find Maverick?" I asked Vivianne.

"You know where Raptor's house is in New Bark Town, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Behind the house, Raptor should have set up a picnic area and should have led Maverick there."

"Alright. Thank you." I bowed. "I hope this date goes over well."

"Oh I think it will. It may take a while for him to form a single sentence, but it should go fine." Vivianne said and lightly took Ourania's hand. "Good bye for now, Zaria."

"See you two later." And with that, I teleported away.

* * *

**Maverick's POV**

I sit here and wait while tugging on the black bow tie around my neck. Oi, why do I have to wear this thing? Its not like I ever wear clothing. It makes me look sophisticated he says. Cloth makes the man he says. I'm not a man, I'm a fully grown Ampharos! Oh well, no reason to complain now.

Anyway, Raptor led me to the back of the house, into the forest and up a long hill. He told me to sit and wait and then just left. I sat there and waited…and waited…and waited…for what seemed like hours. Though, it was actually just thirty minutes…but it was still a long time!

Eventually he came back with a basket and blanket, laid it out and made me sit on it. He then put the basket down in front of me and pulled a candle out of it and lit it. It was a good source of light, as it was starting to get dark.

"Who knew you were such an expert on this?" I asked with a grin, getting me a slap on the head.

"I could ruin this whole thing for you, you know? I could easily show her that picture of you with the girls.." He replied with his own grin.

"Alright alright!" I put my paws up defensively.

"Good. Now she should be here any second."

"How do you know?"

"Vivianne called and told me, so don't screw this up, Mave."

"Nice to know you're so confident in me.."

"I AM confident in you." He argued. "You just tend to say stupid things sometimes."

"…Ok you got me there." I replied begrudgingly.

"Good luck, Mave. You might need it." He gave me a pat on the back and made his way back down the hill.

I looked up at the darkened sky. The stars and moon were shining brightly, casting a gentle glow on the grass below. This hill, isn't this where I use to bring her? I'm pretty sure we..no no no! Don't think about her! You've moved on and Zaria's on her way. Don't make her think you still have feelings for your ex-mate.

"Excuse me? Maverick?" I heard a gentle voice and turned. Standing behind me was Zaria, looking beautiful under the moon.

"Y-yea.." I eventually replied. Talk properly, Maverick! Don't look like an idiot!

"Its nice to meet you." She said and sat across from me. "Vivianne's told me a little about you."

"Good things, I hope.."

"She's told me you're a nice and silly guy." She giggled lightly. So cute.

I grinned nervously. "I try."

"You don't have to be shy around me, you know. I won't bite."

"I know. Its just..you're beautiful and..yea.." My cheeks turned bright red. I must sound like an idiot.

"Well thank you. I find you to be a handsome Ampharos."

"Lets..lets see whats to eat." I opened up the basket and pulled out a fresh Watmel Berry Pie.

"Smells delicious." Zaria said after getting a whiff of the aroma.

"I bet it is." I replied and pulled two plates and a knife out of the basket, cutting two slices of the pie and putting them on the plates.

She took the plate and took a bite of the pie. "Yum.~" She took a few more bites. "Delicious.~"

"Is it that good?" I took a bite out of my slice of pie…and immediately gobbled it down. "Happiness.." I don't know who made this, but I want them to keep doing it.

"Big eater, are we?" Zaria giggled, having finished her own slice.

"S-sorry.." I rubbed the back of my head bashfully. "Very good pie, is all.."

"Its alright. To tell you the truth, I've often eaten that fast when I have something I really like. Its quite embarrassing when your own daughter sees you do it.."

"Tell me about. My daughter once made me a batch of Oran Berry Muffin and I destroyed those things. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were just for me, but they were for everyone. So now she just makes me a separate batch."

"A growing Pokemon needs to eat." She giggled and tapped my stomach. She has really soft hands. Weird thing to notice, but she just has soft hands. "So, you have a daughter?"

"Of course! She's the cutest Mareep you'll ever see! She has my looks, you know." I flashed her a smile.

"Then I bet she IS the cutest Mareep I'll see, hmm?" She giggled again. I blushed. She thought I was cute. Sweeeet.

"So, what about your daughter?" I asked.

"She's a sweet Kirlia who tends to get in trouble sometimes. I worry about her sometimes, as he likes to go off exploring by herself and sometimes doesn't come back home until dark." She let a sigh.

"Hey now.." I scooted closer and gently rubbed her back. "No need to be down. She sounds like she's able to handle herself."

"She is, I just worry a lot. What if she doesn't come back one day? there are plenty of psychos hanging around out there, looking for easy pray."

"Shhhh..Have faith in your daughter. My own tends to..'explore'..as well and always comes back home. And she's not even evolved! I'm sure your daughter can handle anything that comes her way." I smiled down at her.

"..Yea. She always telling me not to worry so much.." Zaria said and leaned against me. "I really should just face the fact that she's growing up and there's nothing I can do about it. I just..don't want to lose her."

"I know what you mean. I was reluctant to let Warisha go off without me, but I couldn't hold her paw forever. So I let her go and didn't see her again for a few years. She was stronger and wiser. I was so proud.." I put my arm around Zaria and pulled her a bit closer, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

Zaria gently wiped my tear away and smiled up at me. "Do you think Oura will explore the world the way she wants and come back like Warisha?"

"She'll come back strong and looking just as beautiful as her mother.." I replied and turned my head towards her, locking eyes. I stared into her green eyes while she stared into my amber eyes. My heart's beating rapidly. I don't want this to end.

"Thank you.." She said and pulled me into a warm hug. I smiled and returned the hug. "You're exactly what I needed; Kind, generous and humorous."

"And you're sweet, open and the most beautiful Gardevoir.." I put my arm back around her and pulled her close.

The rest of the night went off perfectly! We ate the rest of the pie, along with all the food in the basket and drunk all the berry juice. For the rest of the time we were up there, we just sat there in silence and watched the sky. We occasionally made small talk; Talking about our dreams or any family members. Ourania sounds like a sweet girl, I hope nothing bad ever happens to her. Eventually, it was way past midnight.

"I believe I should be going now. Ourania is most likely worried." Zaria said with a light yawn.

"Yea, I should be going too.." I pulled my arm off her and yawned as well.

"I had a really great time tonight. Will we be doing this again?" She asked, I couldn't see her face, since the candle went out hours ago, but I know she was smiling.

"Yea, I wanna see you again." I replied and got up.

"Great. I can't wait until next time." She gently took my cheek and kissed it. The orb on my tail shined brightly. "Adorable.~"

"It does that when I'm really excited.."

"Well I'll be more careful next time." She giggled lightly. "I'll see you later, Maverick." And with that, she teleported away.

A huge grin formed on my face as I cleaned up the hill. I cheered loudly. A second date! I don't know when it'll be, but I hope its soon. Just wait until the others hear about this! I ran down the hill and headed back home. I kicked open the door, but everyone was asleep. Boy, were they in for a surprise tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please R&R.


End file.
